Tenchi Muyo! versus Men in Black
by Will Pii
Summary: Dark Energy Trilogy: Part 1 - Edition 4. When Washu notices an Arquillian battlecruiser in orbit of Earth, she, Ryoko, and Ayeka investigate. Meanwhile, Agent J and his new partner, Agent L, are sent to investigate a crash in Manhattan Bay.
1. Act 1

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

All material of or relating to _Men in Black_ are copyrighted by Marvel/Malibu Comics and Columbia/Tristar Pictures.

Act 1 Scene 1 – Where to Begin 

**(The screen is white. Cracks are seen throughout the object as the camera pans. A hole in the shape of an eye moves from the top of the screen. Zoom out to see that the white shape is fragments of a mask within a glass case, Kain's mask. Fade to _TM!iL_. In subspace, Tenchi flies toward and swipes at Kain with the Tenchiken, opening a large gash over his right eye. The entity writhes in pain holding his right eye. Tenchi stands before Ryoko holding Achika and Ayeka holding Nobuyuki. Tenchi pulls off the headset from Washu and holds the armed Tenchiken tightly.)**

**(Cut to a brown screen. A black line moves into frame from the left. The entire object's surface covered in the carapace of an insect. Zoom out to show that the object is an enormous bug's head within another case, severed from its body. Cut to _MiB_. J stands next to the "Edgar" bug before a garage can in the old World's Fair in Queens.)**

**J: (Warning.)** Better ease out my face before somethin' bad happen to ya.

**(A weapon is heard cocked and charging quickly to capacity. He angles his head to the side and speaks sarcastically.)**

**J:** Too late.

**(The bug looks down and watches as its own thorax expands and explodes spraying J with slime.)**

**(Wipe to a gray screen. A red spark appears at the left of the screen. The object seems to be wooden and smoothly cut with great and unbelievable precision. The camera pans to the left and finds a red and black energy blade coming from this item, a sword hilt. Zoom out to see Kagato Jurai's energy sword laying in yet another case.)**

**(Cut to _TM!TV _#23. Kagato stands with his sword drawn facing Yosho, who stands before the old Jurai Imperial Villa with Tenchiken drawn. The Jurai Mark of Rage appears on Kagato's face as he draws his sword back to strike. The evil emperor yells out and swipes at Yosho, releasing a burst of energy. The action slows as the elder man flies back and lands hard against a stone wall. Yosho looks back to Kagato through his broken glasses, his old friend's name echoing in this thoughts.)**

**(Fade to a red screen. A red spark of light shoots from lower right corner to upper left corner. The substance is fluidic and flows at the slightest breeze with almost ooze like properties. Zoom out to see a drop of blood covered with red lightning held in a Petri dish. Return to _TM!TV _#23. Ryoko floats glaring at Kagato.)**

**Kagato: (Confident.)** Yes, the mightiest and last of all Jurai kings. That's who I am!

**(Ryoko holds her hands before her, red energies gathering in her palms.**

**Ryoko:** We'll see about that!!

**(The steams of power fly from this pulse at Kagato, who blocks them with a small shield and a wave of his hand. Ryoko is stunned by this, gasping)**

**Kagato:** You're fun to play with, but I'm busy right now. Get lost.

**(Kagato fires blasts of Dark Jurai Energy at Ryoko. Ryoko flies at Kagato, teleporting around the blasts. One hits Ryoko in the left side of her abdomen. Time suddenly stops on Ryoko. Her face is contorted in pain as the blast punctures her body and exits through her back. The action continues as Ryoko falls, screaming in pain. She hits to the ground and bounces along lifelessly until coming to a stop a distance from Kagato. The scene fades to black as Tenchi and Ayeka rush to Ryoko's side.)**

**(A light flashes to brilliance in the darkness followed quickly by three successors. Each of the lights is over the four items shown earlier arranged neatly on a table. An experienced male voice enters over the action.)**

**Man:** Have the items been procured?

**(A cocky and arrogant female voice replies to him.)**

**Woman:** Of course they have, you impatient Proran man. **(Scoffs.)** You expect one of my slaves to not do what they've been told?

**(A doorway opens with a subtle red light outlining it. Through the doorway, a girl walks quietly save her footsteps, wearing a laboratory coat. Her a waist-length fine, blonde hair is arranged into a single ponytail falling behind her and two smaller tails over her elfin ears. Her face is hidden by the shadows, but what can be seen shows no expression or emotion, in contrast to the two speaking voices.)**

**Woman:** The girl our Lady has chosen will do what is expected of her until her time comes.

**Man: (Irritated.)** I understand that, woman. However, will your control on her and her creations be so absolute if that boy continues to interfere?

**(The girl walks to the table with the items. The light reflects off her lab coat and the glass cases enough to illuminate some of the surroundings showing a stoic laboratory setup. Also nearby, a metal replica of the girl stands offline with small lights indicating current status. The girl places four syringes on the table before taking each and extracting fluid samples from all four items: purple, brown, black, and red in color, respectively.)**

**Woman:** Do not worry about the boy. **(Laughs lightly.)** His own "daughter" will be his downfall. He has not been able to defeat her ever before. This time will be no different.

**Man:** Yes, but you gave her the ultimatum that two years would be the time of his homeworld's destruction.

**Woman:** I do not care whether he remembers that decree or not. He is nothing more than a nuisance that we will be rid of shortly.

**(The girl finishes and sets out a new Petri dish, where she empties the syringe's contents together. She then produces a fifth syringe full of a silver fluid which is added to the mixture. The totality of the mix seems to whirl and blend itself into a thorough solute while she takes a small laser scalpel and aims it at the new mixture.)**

**Woman:** Both her beast and her original, beautiful daughter will make quick work of him and anyone else in their way. Just be sure that they obtain the galaxy as well as assassinate the old man if at all possible.

**Man: (Growls under his breath.)** Yes...

**(The girl fires the scalpel at the dish and ignites the fluid into an explosion of energy sparks. Among them, a green crystal forms and multiplies, consuming the fluid into itself. Behind her, a woman in a green cloak approaches and watches with interest, her hair short and fire red and her face hidden in shadow. She places her hand lightly on the girl's shoulder and curls her lips into a small, evil smile. The cocky woman's voice rises from the cloaked woman's lips.)**

**Woman:** Good work, young Nerti Ro.

**(The girl raises her face to the camera to be shown fully. Her face is that of a young seventeen-year-old girl with cat-like grey eyes, emotionless and somewhat hidden by blonde. Her mouth is silent as is her stare while the scene fades to black with the woman behind her laughing.)**

Scene 2 – One Year Later, 1997 

**(Washu sits on her floating cushion at one of her many terminal computers in subspace, tapping keys with her right hand. Her left hand holds a small sandwich made by Sasami, missing a few bites. She focuses much of her attention on the screens before her: one showing Achika holding the transformed Tenchiken blade, another of Tenchi in his room with Ryoko sitting at his side, and a screen of Tokyo as it is today.)**

**Washu: (To herself.)** It's been a year since Kain broke out, but something still doesn't feel right... Nothing in the space-time continuum seems seriously affected by his presence.

**(She looks to the screen of Tenchi with Ryoko at his side. Here, Tenchi lays in bed asleep while Ryoko sits at his bedside watching over him. Her face is one of compassion with drowsy eyes and a little smile directed at Tenchi.)**

**Washu:** I know Kain wanted to destroy the most powerful Juraian line, but how did he know who to attack from that long a distance across time and space? Why not attack Jurai itself? **(Looks at Tenchi and Ryoko.)** Why the mother of a boy from Earth?

**(Alarms in her lab blare as red alert signs appear on all her screens. Washu is startled out of her thoughtfulness back to reality as her sandwich falls to the floor.)**

**Washu: (Surprised.)** Gah!! What's all this about?!

**(Washu types on her console quickly and brings up an image of a triangular ship coming into orbit around Earth. Washu looks seriously and earnestly at the ship.)**

**Washu: (Thinking.)** An Arquillian battlecruiser...? What's something like that doing in the middle of nowhere?

**(A window opens before Washu displaying text. She analyzes the text within moments and looks back to the battlecruiser.)**

**Washu:** So, there's an Arquillian prince on this planet hidden away on Manhattan Island in the United States. **(Smiles to herself.)** I knew those files from hacking Soja would come in handy... **(Thinks.)** If he's on this world, then maybe the cruiser's here for him. In any case, I'm sure a Juraian princess would have some pull with him.

**(Washu hops from her seat and runs through her dimensional door. Elsewhere in the Masaki home, Ayeka stands with Sasami at the kitchen stove with a stir-fry pan before them. Both in aprons, Sasami shakes her head and tutors her elder sister.)**

**Sasami: (Correcting.)** No, no, Ayeka! The temperature should be more of a simmer so the vegetables will be nice and soft, yet stiff enough to chew.

**(The younger princess adjusts the temperature on the stove accordingly.)**

**Ayeka: (Sighs.)** Yes, I see, Sasami...

**(Sasami smiles kindly to her sister as Washu wanders into the kitchen and stops next to Ayeka.)**

**Washu: (Sarcastic.)** What's cooking, Ayeka? I hope it's not meatloaf again. **(Smiles widely.)**

**Ayeka: (Scoffs.)** No, it is not, Washu. I am going to make a nice stir-fry meal for the family tonight.

**(Ryoko appears on the rafter above them and lays back, drowsily watching the action below her.)**

**Washu: (To Sasami.)** How's she doing at it, Sasami?

**Sasami: (Sighs.)** Not that good...

**(Ryoko laughs to herself atop the rafter along with Washu next to Ayeka.)**

**Ayeka: (Scoffs.)** Well, at least I try to pull my weight in the home unlike you and Ryoko.

**(Ryoko scowls a little down to Ayeka.)**

**Washu: (Smiles slightly.)** Useless am I? And, did _you_ know there's an Arquillian battlecruiser in orbit?

**(Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami turn to Washu shocked.)**

**Ayeka: (Surprised.)** What?! An Arquillian battlecruiser?! In orbit of Earth?!

**Washu: (Nods.)** That's what I said. Also, apparently, there is an Arquillian prince is hiding out in the United States.

**Ayeka: (Thinks.)** An Arquillian prince on Earth...? Why would a prince be here?

**Washu:** I thought you might know why, Ayeka. After all, doesn't Jurai have some relations with Arquillia?

**Ayeka: (Nods.)** Yes, Arquillia and Jurai have been allies since we settled a dispute in their system aeons ago.

**Washu: (Amused.)** Well then, since you "pull you weight around here", you should have no problem negotiating with a battlecruiser, to turn around and go home then, huh? **(Smiles.)**

**Ayeka: (Hesitates.)** I... uh...

**(Sweat beads in Ayeka's hair while Ryoko starts laughing on the rafter uncontrollably. Sasami looks up and sees Ryoko.)**

**Sasami: (Worried.)** Ryoko! You'll fall!!

**(Ryoko laughs until she falls off the rafter onto the ground. After the dust settles, she picks herself up and dusts herself off.)**

**Sasami: (Runs to Ryoko.)** Are you alright, Ryoko?

**Ryoko: (Rubs Sasami's head.)** Yeah, I'm fine, Sasami.

**Ayeka: (Scowls at Ryoko.)** And, just what were you laughing at, Ryoko?

**(Ryoko smiles confidently back at Ayeka.)**

**Ryoko:** The idea of you negotiating with an Arquillian battlecruiser. I've dealt with the little, mech-riding bastards before. If there's a battlecruiser in orbit, they aren't going to listen to a princess unless she has what they want.

**Ayeka:** All civilized races will listen to reason if given the whole situation.

**Ryoko: (Scoffs.)** What dream world are you living in, Ayeka?

**Washu: (Seriously.)** Look, you two. That battlecruiser is in orbit and might have come with some bad intentions.

**Ryoko:** Then, why don't we go check it out? **(Glances at Ayeka.)** Ayeka might get a chance to actually talk to an Arquillian. **(To herself.)** Maybe her daddy wanted her to marry one. **(Laughs to herself.)**

**Ayeka: (Glares at Ryoko.)** What would you know of my courting, Ryoko?

**(Sasami stands before Ayeka and pushes her away from Ryoko.)**

**Sasami:** No, Ayeka...!!

**(Washu turns to Ryoko.)**

**Washu:** Since you've had experience with them, Ryoko, why don't you come along too, and "pull your own weight"?

**(Ryoko scoffs and smiles to herself.)**

**Ryoko:** Sure, I'll go get Ryo-Ohki. I'll see you later, Princess. **(Vanishes.)**

**Ayeka: (Frustrated.)** That woman...!!

**(Sasami and Washu shake their heads together at the sight.)**

**Washu:** Ayeka, do you think we should tell Kiyone and Mihoshi? This is their jurisdiction.

**Ayeka: (Shakes her head.)** No, nothing criminal has happened. This situation is not within their jurisdiction yet.

**(Washu puts her hands on her hips.)**

**Washu:** Well, it looks like it's the three of us going up to that battlecruiser.

**Sasami: (Worried.)** You're going to be alright, right Washu?

**Washu:** Of course! With me onboard, what could go wrong?

**(Ayeka and Sasami grin wryly at Washu, sweat beading in their hair.)**

Scene 3 – Peaceful Negotiations 

**(Outside the Masaki home, Ayeka and Washu walk out into the afternoon sunlight, Ayeka shading her eyes. The two turn back as Sasami helps a limping Tenchi onto the porch. On Sasami's head, Ryo-Ohki is perched happily as usual. Yosho ambles slowly down the steps from the Masaki shrine and watches the events.)**

**Ayeka: (Impatient.)** Where is that Ryoko? Shouldn't we be going already?

**Washu: (Folds her arms.)** She takes her sweet time. That's nothing unusual.

**Tenchi:** Well, Ryoko said she was going to get some rest before she left.

**Ayeka: (Cynical.)** Did she really?

**(Ryoko appears next to Tenchi and hugs him tightly. Tenchi and Sasami grin wryly as Yosho chuckles to himself at a distance.)**

**Ayeka: (Glaring at Ryoko.)** Let Tenchi go! He's still recovering from Kain's attack!

**Ryoko: (Glances to Ayeka.)** Tenchi recovers faster than you do, Ayeka.

**(She smiles and hugs Tenchi again.)**

**Ryoko:** Isn't that right, Tenchi?

**Tenchi: (Sweat in his hair.)** Uh... Ryoko... I...

**Washu: (Sighs.)** Hurry up, Ryoko. We have a battlecruiser to get to.

**(The pirate rolls her eyes and sighs.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, I know, Washu. **(Turns to Ryo-Ohki.)** Ryo-Ohki!

**(Ryo-Ohki hops off Sasami's head to the ground and then into the air to transform into the crystalline starship Ryo-Ohki. Ryoko turns to Ayeka and Washu.)**

**Ryoko:** I guess we should get this over with, huh?

**Ayeka: (Nods.)** Yes, I would like to be home quickly from this matter.

**Ryoko:** What? So you can watch that soap opera again tonight? **(Smiles.)** I don't think we have anymore tissues for you after last night.

**Ayeka: (Blushes red.)** Wha... I... uh...

**Washu:** Actually, I saw you watching that show last night, Ryoko. **(Smiles to herself.)** I have the tissues to prove it.

**Ryoko: (Embarrassed.)** What?!

**(Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu are teleported onto Ryo-Ohki while Tenchi and Sasami wave their goodbyes, both with sweat beaded in their hair. Ryo-Ohki flies up into the upper atmosphere, the clouds being slowly cut by Ryo-Ohki's spines. As she breaks away from the planet's gaseous cover, within her, Ryoko sits in her floating wicker chair. Washu sits on her floating cushion with her shadow laptop before her. Ayeka stands looking at Ryo-Ohki's viewscreen as the ship approaches the Arquillian battlecruiser. She turns back to Washu.)**

**Ayeka:** We should be within communication's range. Can you open a comm channel to them?

**Washu:** Hang on, Ayeka.

**(She looks at the screen before her.)**

**Washu:** Just as I thought, they've been sending signals in their native tongue to Manhattan Island.

**(Ayeka joins Washu's side.)**

**Ayeka:** What do the signals translate as?

**(Ryoko puts her cheek in her right hand and leans against her chair.)**

**Ryoko: (Sighs to herself.)** Tenchi...

**(On Washu's screen, an alien text message appears and quickly flashes to a Japanese equivalent, which Washu reads aloud.)**

**Washu:** MiB, return the galaxy or Earth will be destroyed...!!

**(Ahead of Ryo-Ohki, the battlecruiser can be seen charging its forward sections. The bridge of Ryo-Ohki flashes into a myriad of red lights along with a window displaying the weapon status of the other ship. Ryoko jumps from her introversion and grabs Ryo-Ohki's controls.)**

**Ryoko: (Concerned.)** Ryo-Ohki, course 1.57 starboard! Get out of the way!!

**(Ryo-Ohki begins to move when a particle beam fires from the enemy ship and grazes her hull. Within, Ryo-Ohki screams out in pain as the others yell in fear with the shaking of the ship. Outside, the graze on Ryo-Ohki smokes as the small ship starts to fall back towards Earth. Inside, Ryoko holds onto Ryo-Ohki's controls and tries to guide her descent, the vessel shaking and rumbling with reentry. Ayeka rolls next to Washu as the great scientist creates a small shield around herself and Ayeka. Washu braces herself for impact while Ayeka watches Ryoko bravely holding Ryo-Ohki on course to Earth.)**

**Ayeka:** Ryoko...!

**Ryoko: (To Ryo-Ohki.)** We'll hit the bay! That's the best way to keep cut our losses...!

**(Ryo-Ohki meows weakly in agreement. Outside, Ryo-Ohki plunges into the atmosphere becoming red hot as she descends into Manhattan Bay.)**


	2. Act 2

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

All material of or relating to _Men in Black_ are copyrighted by Marvel/Malibu Comics and Columbia/Tristar Pictures.

Act 2 Scene 1 – Here Come the MiBs 

**(In a black silence, the sound of surf hitting the beach is slowly heard. A bright light starts to filter into the darkness. Suddenly, eyes are opened to show a beautiful morning on Manhattan Bay. Ayeka lays on the beach and sleepily sits up gazing at the water. In the water, the spines and bridge of Ryo-Ohki rest still above the surface of the surf. Ships painted black pull up near to Ryo-Ohki and start throwing towlines to the ship. She rests a hand against the throbbing of her forehead, questioning herself.)**

**Ayeka:** Who are they...?

**(Washu's voice comes from behind Ayeka.)**

**Washu: (Seriously.)** The Men in Black, the United States' idea of controlling extraterrestrial transit.

**(The princess turns around to find Washu standing, also watching the activity in the bay.)**

**Ayeka:** Miss Washu?

**(She rubs her head as she stands as well.)**

**Ayeka:** What happened...?

**Washu: (Ironic.)** The Arquillian battlecruiser we were going to investigate shot an energy weapon that grazed Ryo-Ohki's hull and sent her into a spin. That landed us here in Manhattan Bay.

**(She motions to the ships.)**

**Washu:** Now that we're in their jurisdiction, I'd bet their directive is to contain this incident quickly to keep the public from becoming aware. Of course, that would mean arresting us.

**Ayeka: (Shakes her head.)** I'd rather not be arrested at the moment. Is there a way to escape without raising too much attention?

**Washu: (Smiles to herself.)** Heh, I didn't think you would. This way.

**(Washu holds her hands before her and summons energy into a doorway before her and Ayeka. Behind Ayeka and Washu, two black cars and a black van speed to a stop behind them. Washu holds her head and stumbles. Ayeka steadies Washu as men in monochrome business suits file out of the vehicles. Ayeka pulls Washu into the gateway which closes behind them.)**

**(The men hurry down to where Ayeka and Washu were with silver weapons in their hands. They look around furiously and finding nothing. The leader, who is fairly young and surprised, pulls out a small phone-like communicator and speaks into it.)**

**Leader:** Zed, two just escaped us into some... light... thing...

**(Across the communicator, a familiar voice replies with his hardened and experienced voice, MiB Chief Agent Zed.)**

**Zed:** That's fine, R. Get your clean-up crew to work and then hurry back. They aren't leaving the planet for a while.

**R:** Right, boss.

**(He turns to the crew, settles himself, and instructs them.)**

**R:** Alright, let's get to it!

**(The MiB team quickly attend to their jobs as R examines where Ayeka and Washu's running footprints end. Cut to an old and ruined motel room where Ayeka eases Washu onto a bed. Ayeka stands before the genius while she settles herself. The room is furnished like an ordinary motel room: two beds, a table with chairs, and a bathroom with shower.)**

**Ayeka: (Concerned.)** Are you alright, Miss Washu? You seem tired.

**Washu: (Waves Ayeka off.)** I'm fine. I'm fine. I've got Ryoan powers like Ryoko, but that doesn't mean I like using them like her.

**Ayeka:** You are sure?

**Washu: (Smiles.)** Yeah, yeah. Quit worrying, Ayeka.

**(Ayeka sits on the bed opposite Washu.)**

**Ayeka: (Calmly.)** Washu, who are these Men in Black? I don't remember Earth having their own planetary defense force.

**Washu:** Well, in short, they're a secretive American group that supposedly regulates the transit of alien races on Earth. **(Sarcastic.)** But, we both know how much control they have there, now don't we? **(Smiles some.)**

**Ayeka: (Seriously.)** Whatever the case, Miss Washu, I'd much rather not be incarcerated by a planetary militia.

**(Washu lays back and grins wider.)**

**Washu:** Because you might not have as much pull with them as you do with the GP?

**(Ayeka glares back at Washu while the genius glances over to Ayeka.)**

**Washu:** Either way, they have Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki already.

**Ayeka: (Confused.)** What do you mean? I hardly believe that Ryoko would allow herself to be captured.

**Washu:** You're right. Ryoko wouldn't _allow_ herself to be captured. **(Hardens her gaze.)** But, last time I saw Ryoko, she was unconscious on Ryo-Ohki's bridge.

**(Ayeka blinks, confused for a moment.)**

**Ayeka:** She was...?

**Washu:** You remember last night? The crash?

**(Ayeka closes her eyes. In her mind's eye, she sees the Arquillian battlecruiser fire and impact Ryo-Ohki. On Ryo-Ohki's bridge, Washu puts a field around herself and Ayeka while Ryoko holds Ryo-Ohki's controls. Back in the hotel room, Ayeka opens her eyes, understanding completely.)**

**Ayeka:** Ryoko was not in the field...

**Washu: (Shakes her head.)** Nope. I couldn't protect her and allow her to control Ryo-Ohki. Shields and telepathy don't work that way.

**Ayeka:** What about that battlecruiser from last night? What became of it?

**Washu:** It left roughly an hour after it shot us down, without further incident. Apparently, its business is over, which leaves our one problem, namely Ryoko.

**(Ayeka sighs and shakes her head.)**

**Ayeka:** Well, we can't leave her to her own devices here... and I'd like to know more about what happened last night.

**(With a small grin on her face, Washu nods and rolls on her side toward Ayeka.)**

**Washu:** Yeah, I thought you might say that. No doubt, the MiB are holding her to hand over to the GP. We'll have to sneak into the MiB facility without rousing suspicions. Unfortunately, my instruments didn't find it earlier when I was observing the battlecruiser. It's probably well-shielded against detection.

**Ayeka:** What about those like ourselves, those not native to Earth? Might they know where their headquarters is?

**Washu: (Smiles.)** Now, that's a plan. **(Pauses.)** But! we have one matter to attend to first!

**Ayeka: (Curious.)** What's that, Washu?

**(Washu indicates the bathroom, confusing Ayeka. Washu stands and walks to the bathroom and motions for Ayeka to follow. The royal slowly follows as the screen fades to white.)**

Scene 2 – Caged 

**(Fade from the white to a bright white light hanging from the ceiling of a futurist room. Ryoko's eyes open looking to the side. Her face winces as she slowly sits up. She places firmly against the left side of her abdomen, the source of her pain. She scans the room: one ventilation duct behind the light, a door without a handle, and the bed upon which she is laying. As her pain subsides, she releases her side and sits on the edge of the bed.)**

**Ryoko: (Thinking.)** I've been captured... **(Smiles to herself.)** Definitely not a problem...!

**(Ryoko stands and walks to just before the door, raising a hand to her side. Crimson energies gather in her palm, which she directs toward the door. This newly formed ball of light flies to the door and impacts an unseen wall before the door, melting away into it. Ryoko blinks, surprised.)**

**Ryoko:** What the hell...?!

**(The pirate repeats her attack, with the same results. An irrational fear begins to creep into Ryoko's face. She recreates the ball of red energy in her hand and then wraps her hand around it, reshaping it into an energy sword. She swipes at the door, the collision with the invisible wall tossing white and red sparks in random directions. The emotion in her eyes only grows stronger at this failure to escape, her muscles straining with each strike to escape. Soon, she steps away from the wall, breathing hard and her eyes disturbed and uneasy. Her thoughts race through her mind.)**

**Ryoko:** Trapped...!!

**(Zed's voice echos in Ryoko's room. Strangely, she can understand what he says.)**

**Zed:** GP Case number 80812029, the space pirate Ryoko Ryua, native of the Jurai Empire. Specifically from the planet Ryua if I recall.

**(Ryoko looks up at the voice. Hearing another voice, her breathing slows, calming her nerves enough to fake her usual confidence.)**

**Ryoko:** And you are?

**Zed:** You can call me Zed. I am the head of the MiB of planet Earth, and you are an unregistered extraterrestrial on my planet.

**(Placing her hands on her hips, Ryoko taps her toe impatiently.)**

**Ryoko:** How about telling me about the part where I care, "Zed"?

**Zed: (Scoffs.)** Well, I'll get to the point. You, Ryoko, are charged with crimes of piracy and malicious mischief over the course of the past five years.

**Ryoko: (Surprised.)** What?! After all I've done for Jurai, those warrants aren't _canceled_?!

**Zed:** We know about your help in the coup on Jurai, but Jurai did not decide to cancel your warrants under Emperor Azusa Jurai II.

**(She swipes her sword into the shielded wall again, frustrated.)**

**Ryoko:** Without me, he wouldn't be emperor!

**Zed:** That might be so, but he didn't help you any. In the eyes of the law, you are a pirate, Ryoko. As one, a liaison officer from the GP will be here soon to take you to the temporary headquarters outside the Terran system.

**Ryoko: (Scoffs.)** Yeah, right!

**Zed:** We have your Ryo-Ohki. As to your two friends from the bay, we have agents looking for them. They'll stick out like sore thumbs in Manhattan. You have no way to escape, Ryoko. You will be turned over to the GP for trial.

**(Ryoko's eyes blink in thought as she considers this. While Zed continues to speak, she closes her eyes, letting her sword vanish. Her mind extends out, searching for the bond to Ryo-Ohki. A frown crosses her face as the shield around her cell blocks her telepathy also.)**

**(In a nearby docking bay, Ryo-Ohki is held up by braces surrounded by MiB personnel. On her bridge, a dark silence pervades until one window opens with a blurred image of Ryoko in her cell. Ryo-Ohki meows weakly but happily. Back in Ryoko's cell, the pirate smiles slightly, replying to her partner mentally.)**

**Ryoko:** Ryo-Ohki...! You alright...? **(Nods, relieved.)** I'm glad... You'll be flying soon... Just take care for a little while... Okay...?

**(Zed finishes his speech.)**

**Zed:** ... I hope you'll be peaceful when the liaison arrives, but I'm sure you've dealt with GP officers before.

**(She opens her eyes and glares back at the disembodied voice again.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, Zed. I have, and you're not much different from them.

**Zed:** We try. I'll see you when the liaison arrives. Please make yourself at home.

**Ryoko: (Softly.)** Or maybe sooner...

Scene 3 – Third Day on the Job, Agent J 

**(Within MiB HQ, agents scurry about their jobs, aiding extraterrestrials in transit within this Immigration and Naturalization Service (INS) atmosphere. In this airport-like situation, MiB agents J and L walk through the other characters with relative ease. L holds her hands, rubbing them to ease pain issuing from her fingers. J looks over to her.)**

**J:** You okay?

**L: (Nods.)** Yeah, **(Sarcastically.)** if you like having your fingerprints burned off.

**J: (Laughs to himself.)** Yeah, that hurt when they did it to me. **(Smiles a little.)** You'll get over it.

**L:** I guess I'll have to. **(Smiles slightly back to J.)** Of course, I have you to thank for all this too.

**J:** Well, it's either this or forget everything that happened last night.

**L: (Shakes her head.)** Never mind, J.

**J: (Sighs.)** Laurel...

**(J and L both stop together. A serious expression descends on J as he speaks to L.)**

**J:** You saw what I had to do to K. **(Meets her eyes.)** Don't make me have to do it again.

**L: (Nods.)** I won't.

**J: (Smiles to himself.)** Cool.

**(He nods to Zed's office above them.)**

**J:** Let's go to work.

**L: (Scoffs.)** Yeah.

**(Cut to J and L sitting before Zed in his briefing room. While J is fairly relaxed here, L is rather stiff and proper in this meeting.)**

**Zed:** J, there's been a change in the rosenberg case. R and his boys recovered an Ohki class organic ship from the bay this morning. It was hit by the same warning shot from the Arquillian battlecruiser that blasted the North Pole last night.

**J: (Sarcastic.)** Well, the pilot was smart. He shouldn't have got in the thing's way.

**Zed:** Actually, the pilot was a she, J. She's a highly wanted space pirate by the name of Ryoko from the planet Ryua. **(Looks to L.)** She's Galaxy Police case 80812029 if you want to look her up.

**J: (Confused.)** "Galaxy Police"? You never said anything about any "Galaxy Police".

**Zed:** It didn't seem important at the time since we were trying to save the world, slick. The Galaxy Police are the primary law enforcement organization in the galaxy. They have two resident officers per solar system, and with us, they have one liaison officer.

**J: (Scoffs.)** So, there's actually someone you answer to, Zed? **(Laughs to himself.)**

**Zed: (Scowls.)** Yes and no. The bottom line is Ryoko had two accomplices. R's team confirmed their spectral trails as a Juraian and another Ryoan.

**L: (Curious and sarcastic.)** Zed, could you describe them a little more? J and I don't know all the races in the galaxy like other people around here.

**Zed: (Nods.)** Since you asked, a Juraian comes from the ancient world of Jurai. Their traditions are long held and respected. They are one of the most prominent empires in existence.

**(He glances at J.)**

**Zed:** The Arquillians are peasants by comparison.

**(He resettles his attention on both, sliding a document across his desk to the pair. L takes it and starts to skim it while Zed continues.)**

**Zed:** Also, the spectral trail of this Juraian is consistent with their nobility. As per their traditions, Juraians usually arrange their hair in multiple tails behind their heads and wear what resemble traditional Japanese attire, kimonos and such. Their women also have blue or purple hair, which should make them easy to spot.

**(L raises an eyebrow at the description, surprised while he continues.)**

**Zed:** In either case, be very careful. Juraians are reported to be dangerous if provoked. Read the GP records on the coup lead by Kagato Jurai their world. Though pretty exaggerated, it'll give you an idea of what to expect.

**J: (Scoffs.)** Come on, Zed. One little high-class royal can't be that much trouble!

**Zed: (Chuckles.)** You'd be surprised, kid.

**(J glares in return while the commander continues the briefing.)**

**Zed:** As to the Ryoan, that race is notorious for their involvement in piracy and other mischief. Ryoko herself is an "overachiever". To give you an idea, she can throw fireballs, fly, teleport from place to place... makes the bug seem like a walk in the park.

**(Both J and L blink in surprise at this, but Zed grins and chuckles again.)**

**Zed:** Lucky for you two, this second Ryoan isn't Ryoko. From the description, the kid can't be older than thirteen at the most.

**L: (Scoffs.)** That's a good sign.

**Zed:** Ryoans also typically keep their hair up in spikes of some kind. They too have multicolored hair. Both should be easy to find.

**J: (Sarcastically.)** What's with these alien people and looking weird anyway?

**(Zed shakes his head and ignores this question.)**

**Zed:** Well, you two, your job is to bring these two in for questioning. I want to know what they were doing approaching the Arquillian ship last night. It might have something to do with rosenberg's assassination.

**(He glances to L with a nod.)**

**Zed:** L, this will be your first real case. Do as slick here tells you. He's had training from the best.

**(J raps his fingers on his seat, annoyed.)**

**L: (Nods.)** Yes, sir.

**Zed:** Good. Dismissed.

**(J and L stand as all fades to a newsstand in downtown Manhattan. J gathers a fresh set of tabloid papers. He sets this set of tabloid papers down as he takes two hot-dogs from a nearby hot-dog vendor. He looks over the covers of the magazines. Ex-MiB agent K, J's instructor and known once again as "Kevin Brown", is on the cover with his old girlfriend, rousing a smile from J. He puts on his custom sunglasses and retakes these items when L calls to him.)**

**L:** Hey, J.

**(J turns around to see L leaning against their car.)**

**L:** Zed called. The High Consulate of Solaxiant 9 wants floor seats for the Knicks-Bulls game.

**J: (Walks to the car.)** Alright, let's put in a call to Dennis Rodman. He's from that planet. **(Hands L a hot-dog.)**

**L: (Amazed.)** Rodman? You're kidding.

**J:** Nope. **(Enters the car.)**

**L: (Sarcastically.)** Not much of a disguise.

**(L enters the car, and the vehicle's engine starts. The black Ford pulls forward into traffic. Within, J hands the tabloids to L who starts to thumb through them. L takes a bite from her hot-dog and continues to read.)**

**L:** I'm seeing some stuff in here about the crash, but nothing close to the descriptions Zed gave us.

**J:** Well with what Zed said, they shouldn't be that hard to find anyway. **(Smiles a bit.)** And, I have an idea where to start looking.

**(The MiB car rounds the next corner and disappears in traffic.)**


	3. Act 3

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

All material of or relating to _Men in Black_ are copyrighted by Marvel/Malibu Comics and Columbia/Tristar Pictures.

Act 3 Scene 1 – Intergalactic Politics 

**(People walk along the crowded streets of Manhattan. However, on this particular street, a rather unusual spectacle has drawn the attention of many passers-by: two girls dressed very oddly: Ayeka and Washu. Ayeka strolls very anxiously, her hair dyed black and spiked around her head and falling behind her back in a long ponytail. Also, her normal kimono has been replaced by hot pants and a halter top, both of which cling to her body tightly. Her tiara, Ryu-Oh's Key, still rests upon her forehead, much more noticeably. Washu wears a t-shirt and shorts with her hair in flowing locks which fall over her shoulders and behind her.)**

**(Ayeka blushes, her eyes down in embarrassment, while Washu pays no attention to the crowd's stares. The genius concentrates on searching through the people around them. Ayeka whispers to Washu softly, her evident shame ricocheting in her words.)**

**Ayeka:** Washu, why did we have to dress this way...?!

**Washu:** Well, it's better than dressing like an alien princess and scientist. Besides, you blend in far better this way.

**(Around Ayeka and Washu, most people are in loose casual or general business attire, which makes sweat bead in Ayeka's blackened hair. Washu just chuckles to herself.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, we certainly do blend in, don't we...? **(Sighs.)** Now, where is this person who could lead us to the Men in Black headquarters?

**Washu: (Nods.)** He should be a few meters away from our location, surrounded by a large amount of metal and located outside these larger buildings. That would put it...

**(Ayeka and Washu near a locksmith's shop as they walk. The small stand has a tall, lanky man leaning over the counter and a pug sitting at his side. The man gazes blankly out into the crowds while the dog eyes Ayeka and Washu, just as Ayeka turns her eyes to them. Ayeka points to it in question.)**

**Ayeka:** At that locksmith's shop?

**(Ayeka and Washu stop, and regard the shop. Washu nods and grins to herself.)**

**Washu:** Yeah, that fits.

**(The two approach the stand while the scientist Washu centers her gaze on the dog and addresses him directly. However, her lips move and express Japanese, but her voice is heard in English to Ayeka's, and anyone else's, ears.)**

**Washu:** Hey, Frank. Funny finding you here.

**(Ayeka blinks in confusion while the dog, Frank the Pug, replies in English to her with an irritated tone.)**

**Frank:** Small universe, Hakubi. Blown up any planets lately?

**(Ayeka's eyes dart between the two, lost in the words, as the conversation continues. Washu leans against the locksmith booth, casually conversing with the small creature.)**

**Washu:** Not really, no, but I need some information. You're pretty known for that in the GP networks so I figure you can tell me where to find the Men in Black's headquarters.

**(Frank shakes his head.)**

**Frank:** I've got nothing to say to a Ryoan, Hakubi, even one with your record.

**(Washu simply grins to herself and continues.)**

**Washu:** Considering your experience, I'm sure that you're a resident here, under the MiB's protection through the GP. As such, you'd have to have gone through their headquarters now and then. I just want to know where it is.

**Frank:** Screw you, toots. Why should I help some whack-job Ryoan anyway?

**(The scientist raises her hand, an offering.)**

**Washu:** Well, it could put you into good standing with the Jurai Empire to help one of their princesses.

**(She waves and nods toward Ayeka, who ****blinks, clueless to Washu's negotiations. Frank narrows his eyes as he looks at Ayeka, before those eyes widen in utter surprise.)**

**Frank:** What are you doing running around with a Juraian princess on Earth?!

**Washu: (Smiles to herself.)** You'd be surprised who I run with these days.

**(Frank then blinks and considers this for a moment before turning to Washu again.)**

**Frank:** Wait a sec. How do I know this isn't a scam, Hakubi?

**Washu:** You can do a spectral trace on her. That's not too difficult to check, now is it? All we need is the location of the MiB's headquarters, and I'll be sure a good word will reach the higher-ups on Jurai.

**(Frank rubs his chin with his paw as he ponders Washu's offer. Ayeka comes over to Washu and taps her on the shoulder, drawing Washu's attention.)**

**Ayeka: (In question.)** Washu, why can't I understand a word you've been saying?

**(Washu's voice becomes understandable to Ayeka.)**

**Washu:** I'm just selling him on the idea to tell us where the MiB headquarters is. That's all. **(Smiles.)**

**Ayeka: (Concerned.)** With what are you bartering, Washu? After all, we don't have any of this country's currency.

**Washu:** Oh, that's no problem. You're my currency.

**(As Washu turns back to Frank, Ayeka nods and calmly accepts this.)**

**Ayeka:** Oh, I see...

**(A moment passes as Ayeka's mind processes the implications of what was said, causing sweat to bead in her spiked hair.)**

**Ayeka:** _I'm_ your currency?!

**(Ayeka spins toward Washu, who raises her hand to stop Ayeka's coming argument. Frank nods to Washu.)**

**Frank:** I'll give you their address on two conditions.

**(Again, Washu's voice switches to English.)**

**Washu:** Okay, and they are?

**Frank:** First, I want to confirm that she is a real Juraian princess and not some construct of yours.

**(Washu scoffs and nods.)**

**Frank:** Second, I want her to thank me with something fitting a hero for a Juraian royal, like knighthood or something.

**Washu: (Smiles to herself.)** Oh, I think we can arrange that.

**(She points to the nearest alley.)**

**Washu:** Go over there. I'll send her in just a second.

**Frank:** Alright.

**(Frank jumps to the sidewalk and trots past Ayeka and Washu, through the Manhattan sidewalk crowd, and into the alley Washu indicated. Washu turns to Ayeka, and her voice reverts to where Ayeka understands.)**

**Washu:** Okay, Ayeka. He'll help, provided you prove that you are a true Juraian noble to him.

**(Confusion and alarm wipe through Ayeka's face at the implication.)**

**Ayeka:** Miss Washu, I don't just flaunt the power of Jurai! Besides that, all these people would see and know that I am not from Earth!

**(The genius grins to herself and folds her arms.)**

**Washu:** That's why I arranged for you to go on in that alley over there. No one here will notice, I promise.

**(She smirks.)**

**Washu:** As to flaunting your power, who's always referring to her stature in the Jurai Royal Family?

**(Ayeka glares back at Washu before she sighs and shakes her head.)**

**Ayeka:** Still, why would a dog want me to unleash the Jurai Power on him?

**(The genius shrugs and suppresses her grin.)**

**Washu:** A masochist maybe?

**(Sweat beads in Ayeka's hair.)**

**Ayeka:** I certainly hope not...!!

**Washu: (Folds her arms.)** Well, if you want answers, Ayeka, this is what he wants.

**Ayeka: (Sighs.)** Alright, but I will make sure not to seriously hurt him...

**(Washu's grin finally breaks through and stretches across her lips. Cut to Frank waiting patiently with folded paws in the alley. As Ayeka walks into the alley, Frank speaks to her in English, which she still does not understand.)**

**Frank:** Ah, the "princess". Hang on a sec while I get my spectral analyzer.

**(Frank pulls open flaps on his false skin, pockets of sorts. Ayeka closes her eyes and sighs while she summons her small, wooden cylinders around Frank. Frank lifts his eyes to see all these as his eyes widen pitifully.)**

**(Outside, Washu leans against a building eating a hot-dog when she holds out a hand and creates her laptop. She quickly and single-handedly types in commands, creating a false image of the alley next to her. Overhead, a green light can be seen from within the alley, growing bright until an explosion follows. Shortly afterward, Washu's illusion fades, allowing smoke to gently billow along the ground while Ayeka steps out unaffected.)**

**Washu:** Well, how'd it go?

**(The princess grins wryly before she hands Washu a singed piece of paper with English text written across it.)**

**Ayeka:** He dropped that.

**(Washu nods, skimming the piece of paper.)**

**Washu:** Ah, I see. The Brooklyn Battery Tunnel, 504 Battery Drive. Easy enough, I think.

**(Ayeka motions back toward the ally.)**

**Ayeka:** Will he be alright, Washu?

**(Washu glances into the alley to see Frank upside-down and scorched, surrounded by burn marks on the walls. She nods confidently.)**

**Washu:** Yeah, he should be.

**(Washu turns back to Ayeka as the princess questions her.)**

**Ayeka:** Where did you learn English, Washu?

**Washu: (Smiles.)** I didn't have to. I know the written language, but I invented a little device that translates vocal speech and modulates your voice to a choice language.

**Ayeka: (Surprised.)** You did? Why did you not give me one of these devices?

**Washu: (Laughs to herself.)** I sorta... forgot.

**(The scientist smiles while Ayeka glares at her, her voice showing doubt.)**

**Ayeka:** Did I have to hurt the dog either?

**Washu: (Shakes her head.)** Oh no, you're the one who thought he meant a test of your Jurai Power.

**(Ayeka sighs and shakes her head while Washu giggles madly to herself. The two start walking down the sidewalk again, heading toward the address obtained from Frank. Moments later, J and L park near the locksmith's booth, and the two exit the vehicle. Both quickly notice the smoking alley and approach it.)**

**L:** Looks like something's happened there...

**J: (Nods.)** Yeah, and I think Frank had something to do with it.

**(J and L proceed into the alley and find Frank starting to regain consciousness. J kneels down to Frank.)**

**J:** What happened to you, Frank? Trying to be tough?

**(Frank holds his head in his paws, unable to stop the pulsing in his head.)**

**Frank:** Ah... Two women tricked me, a Juraian and a Ryoan!

**L:** So, the two we're after did this?

**J:** Looks like. **(To Frank.)** Where are they, Frank?

**(Frank sits up and shakes his head, clearing his thoughts.)**

**Frank:** They were wanting the location of MiB headquarters. They're probably heading there.

**L: (Grins.)** Looks like this is going to be easier than we thought.

**J: (Nods.)** Yeah, let's go get 'em before they get to Zed and try to pull something like this.

**(J and L turn and walk to their car while Frank yells back at them.)**

**Frank:** Hey! What about me?!

Scene 2 - Jailbreak 

**(Ryoko lays on the bed in her cell, her arms folded over her chest tightly and her restless eyes locked toward the ceiling. The corners of her eyes glisten some as she quietly whispers to the silence.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi... I hate the silence... I hate the loneliness... **(Closes her eyes.)** It always brings back the worst memories... Ryo-Ohki's always been with me since I was thirteen... but now... She's resting... and I can't hear her...

**(A tear rolls down her face as her eyes open.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi... I need you...! I can't stay here...!!

**(She rolls on her side before a strong broadcast of Ryo-Ohki's thoughts rushes through her mind. She blinks the liquid from her eyes, listening to her partner's report. ****Her eyes scowl as she nods.)**

**Ryoko:** If you're ready, then let's get the hell out of here...!!

**(Ryoko pushes off the bed and floats across the room to a corner, where she erects a force shield around herself. Nearby where Ryo-Ohki supported and restrained by braces, the MiB personnel busy themselves with different projects. The crystalline star-ship then meows loudly and begins to rotate, stressing the braces holding her. The staff around call to one another, running from the vessel as the restraints break and shatter. Ryo-Ohki spins free and cheers happily at her freedom before bringing her primary spine to bear to a nearby wall. Ryoko's voice is heard in Ryo-Ohki's mind.)**

**Ryoko:** Go ahead and blast the walls...! You should be able to break this field around the room...!

**(Ryo-Ohki meows in question and concern, but her mistress insists.)**

**Ryoko:** I'll be fine...! Now, fire...!!

**(Rings of ruby light gather around Ryo-Ohki's primary spine before they all flash forward in one blast, demolishing wall after wall, including two facing walls in Ryoko's cell. The field around the walls visibly shatters before flickering away to nothing. Shrapnel from the blast bounces off the shield guarding Ryoko, keeping her safe.)**

**(Alarms scream as red lights flash and twirl from the internal damage suffered to the base. Ryo-Ohki collapses into her furry cabbit form and darts through the holes let by the blast to her mistress's shield. Ryoko lets the defensive construct fade, allowing her fuzzy companion to hop onto her shoulder. Ryoko rubs Ryo-Ohki's fur lovingly while Ryo-Ohki purrs back.)**

**Ryoko:** Thanks, Ryo-Ohki. I missed you too. Let's get out of here.

**(Ryo-Ohki nods as Ryoko levitates off the ground and flies through the passage of holes left by the weapon discharge. They turn into one of the corridors of the complex, and soon, Ryoko stops and floats before a squad of MiB personnel, armed with charged sidearms aimed at her. One elder agent barks at the Ryoan pirate.)**

**Agent:** Hands up!

**(To Ryoko, the agent's command is gibberish, and she simply scowls, raising her hand to face the ceiling. The agents all grin and lower their weapons slightly, thinking she has complied to surrender. However, her crimson power pools in her hands, surprising the agents as they try to take aim again.)**

**(The pulse in her grasp rips upward through the ceiling, and the debris falls around her, forcing the agents to back away. Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki shoot upward, protected by the pirate's own defensive shield and passing different MiB sections on their way. Agents see her rocket past and watch in stupefaction.)**

**(The little cabbit meows as she notices the surroundings. Ryoko pauses her ascent and glances around a motor pool of the MiB's black vehicles. Below her are various vans and cars all colored black. Some of the cars are in their transformed state with pieces missing here and there from needed repairs and maintenance. She grins to herself.)**

**Ryoko:** Hmm... speed, and we can blend in with the traffic outside...

**(The pirate floats down to the shiniest of the cars and smiles at Ryo-Ohki.)**

**Ryoko:** I guess this one'll have to do, huh?

**(Ryo-Ohki nods and meows as Ryoko opens the door and slides into the driver's seat. The young woman grips the key and turns it, quickly roaring the engine to life. Her hand rests on the gearshift when a few agents run into view from a side door. She raises her hand out towards the agents, and they instantly halt and back away slowly. She smiles to herself while setting the car into gear.)**

**Ryoko:** I'll give them this. They learn fast.

**(The cyan-haired pirate roars the car's engine and rams through the motor pool's sliding door, leading onto a Manhattan road. She turns the wheel hard and screeches her tires onto the street, following it at about 150 km/h. Lights shine next to the remains of the sliding door, and a second MiB car speeds out in pursuit of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Behind the wheel is J with L at his side. L holds a communicator, listening to Zed's voice.)**

**Zed:** L, Ryoko and her star-ship just busted through the motor pool. You two are the closest to intercept.

**(L scratches her head as she considers the Zed's description.)**

**L:** Yeah, we see them... but how can her spaceship fit in the car...?

**(J shrugs his shoulders and keeps his eyes on the other black car before him.)**

**J:** How could that bug fit into Edgar?

**(L shrugs while they continue in pursuit. In Ryoko's car, Ryoko looks in the rear view mirror and sees J's car a distance behind her. She shakes her head and returns her attention to the road.)**

**Ryoko:** Uh-oh... They probably aren't very happy.

**(Ahead of the cars, Ryoko sights a side alley and swoops her vehicle into it. Unbeknownst to her, Ayeka and Washu are shortly ahead of her and witness the black car slide into the alley, as well as the cyan hair behind the wheel. Still in their guises, the two nod to one another and rush into the alley to find Ryoko idling the car, looking back from a dead-end. Ryo-Ohki hops over the seats and mews happily as she opens the doors.)**

**(Ryoko sees them and blinks her eyes, recognizing them more slowly with their disguises. She turns to Ayeka and raises a brow.)**

**Ryoko:** Ayeka? Is that really you?

**Ayeka:** Yes, it is.

**(The pirate stifles a laugh while the princess simply glares, her hands on her hips.)**

**Ayeka:** Never mind my clothes, Ryoko.

**(Ayeka and Washu slide into the car, Ayeka in the front seat with Ryo-Ohki and Washu in the back, while Ryoko shakes her head, the laugh not longer able to be contained.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, whatever...

**(Under her breath, she adds.)**

**Ryoko:** You slut...

**(Ayeka growls at this insult, yelling her distaste.)**

**Ayeka:** How dare you! I am not a woman of loose morals!

**(Ryoko prepares to reply when Washu speaks and breaks their argument early.)**

**Washu:** As fun as it is for you to to fight, where did you get this car, Ryoko, and why are we just sitting here?

**(Ryoko looks back to the rear view mirror.)**

**Ryoko:** Don't worry. I'm just making sure I lost the tail, that's all.

**(She backs the car onto the street again and accelerates back toward the MiB HQ when the lights of another car speed behind her. She looks into the mirror once more, noting J and L in the front seats. Under her breath, the pirate curses.)**

**Ryoko:** Dammit...

**(At this, Ryoko turns the wheel of the car, arcing the machine from the right lane of traffic into the left lanes, normally heading in the opposite direction. She presses the accelerator to the floor while Ayeka and Washu keep their eyes on the other car.)**

**(With J and L, the two watch and match speed with Ryoko's car. J shakes his head slowly.)**

**J:** She's nuts!!

**(J also has floored the gas pedal, to which L notices the constant distance between the two cars.)**

**L:** We're not gaining on them in this aged car, J. We're only matching their speed.

**(J reaches down to where the hand brake would normally be found. Here, he rests his hand on a lever with a little red button between the seats. He glares back at Ryoko and nods.)**

**J:** Not for long.

**(J presses the button, and the car starts its transformation. L looks around in amazement before she tightens her seat belt. Suddenly, the car jerks forward with rocket propulsion as L yells in surprise and fear. J has some difficulty holding the car on course but does manage to catch up to Ryoko's car and stay beside it.)**

**(Soon, the two cars encounter normal traffic, and Ryoko focuses on dodging cars as the two vehicles approach a tunnel. Washu thumbs through a manual for the car while Ayeka observes J's car across the lanes of traffic.)**

**Ayeka: (Worried.)** Ryoko, can't you lose him? He's right next to us!

**Ryoko: (Frustrated.)** I'm trying, Ayeka!

**(Ryoko turns the wheel sharply, narrowly avoiding another car. Ayeka catches herself while Washu casually slides along the back seat.)**

**Ryoko:** Dammit! Watch where I'm going!!

**(Ayeka looks back at Ryoko.)**

**Ayeka:** Be more careful, Ryoko!

**Ryoko:** You try this, Ayeka! I'd like to find a way around all this traffic!

**(Without looking up from the manual, Washu reaches forward and locates the transformation button for this car.)**

**Washu:** This should fix some of that.

**(She presses the button, starting the car's transformation. Ayeka looks around, surprised at the transformation.)**

**Washu:** You might want to sit down, Ayeka.

**(The rocket engines ignite and throw Ayeka into the seat cushions hard. She reseats herself and straps the seat belt over her shoulder and waist as the cars both enter the tunnel. Ryoko glances up to the tunnel's curved walls and smiles to herself. J turns to Ryoko's car and comments.)**

**J:** I bet she's totally lost behind the wheel of that car now!

**(Suddenly, Ryoko's car swoops up onto the tunnel's ceiling and rides right above J's car. J's eyes angle up amazed.)**

**J:** Holy shit...!

**(Ryoko's car accelerates and gets about two car-lengths ahead of J's car as the tunnel ends. Ryoko's car falls down from the roof of the tunnel, turns over in the fall, and lands safely with all four wheels on the ground. The two cars exit Manhattan and now enter the suburbs and soon the farming community.)**

**(Yet, the scene gains a green tint and then a target sight, following Ryoko's car. The sight then moves ahead of the two cars. Cut to Ryoko looking forward as a green energy blast plummets from the sky and impacts directly in front of her. She and her passengers yell in fear as they rocket toward the smoke of the impact.)**

**Ryoko:** Oh shi-!!

**(Ryoko swerves the wheel and slides into the smoke, dissipating it. J now sees Ryoko's car laying sideways in a large crater, which surprises both him and L.)**

**J:** Oh shi-!!

**(Swerving also, J's car jumps the edge of the crater and lands atop Ryoko's while a small flying saucer floats down from the sky. On its underside, a weapon barrel begins to charge green, directed at the two stacked cars.)**

**(A ruby blast shoots through Ryoko's door and smashes into the craft, sending it to ground nearby. Ryoko slowly starts to climb out of the wreckage holding her head. Ryo-Ohki hops onto her shoulder as Ayeka follows. Washu to start climbing out from the rear driver-side door as well.)**

**(Below them, J and L open the doors to their car and climb out. Once everyone has gotten out of the cars and the crater, they stand together, rubbing their injuries. Ryoko glares at J and L while J glares back at the newcomers to his island. Ayeka and Ryo-Ohki look at the two sides as does L.)**

**(Washu looks back to where the bug saucer crashed. From the twisted metal of the craft, movement stirs the pieces. Scrap is thrown about as an ominous insectoid figure stands amongst the wreckage. The others turn to the figure and blink in disbelief.)**

**Ryoko:** What the hell?

**Ayeka:** What is that...?

**(J reaches into his jacket and pulls his minute weapon, the so-called "noisy cricket".)**

**J:** Great! Now, we've got a bug!

**L: (Sighs.)** Wonderful, as a huge roach wasn't enough. Now, we have a giant mantis.

**(The insect figure walks forward from the wreckage to reveal itself to be a large, green praying mantis. Ryoko and J both take aim at the creature as Washu dashes to the side and opens a gateway back to the hotel. She motions for Ayeka and L.)**

**(Ryoko throws an energy pulse at the creature while J fires his cricket, the two impacts bending a shield of energy encircling the beast. The force does push it back a few meters, but it does not topple. In return, it just snarls at the two and continues to approach, causing both Ryoko and J to back away slowly.)**

**(The creature's exoskeleton starts to rotate colors, halting on a red and black combination resembling Ryoko's flaring battle-suit. The pirate herself blinks in surprise at the configuration, a feeling of distant recognition chilling through her.)**

**(A whistle cuts the air, and Ryoko and J both turn to see Washu next to the open gateway. Ryoko and J both glance back to the mantis and then hurry into the door leaving Washu to swing inside. As the gateway vanishes, the mantis calmly walks to its former location and set his antennae to the ground for a moment. He then raises his head and moves his mandibles into a sadistic and grotesque smile.)**

**Mantis:** A Juraian... two Ryoans... two Terrans... one cabbit... Easy enough. Mother will be pleased, and Sister will be out of luck.

**(The red and black insect turns to the two stacked cars. He raises a clawed hand to the two vehicles and summons a crimson power, identical to Ryoko's. The pulse releases a beam of energy that envelops the two cars in an explosive blaze.)**


	4. Act 4

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

All material of or relating to _Men in Black_ are copyrighted by Marvel/Malibu Comics and Columbia/Tristar Pictures.

Act 4 Scene 1 – Concerns 

**(A pencil meets paper and writes lines along the paper. As the lines form, Ryoko's face appears. Then, Ayeka's face is constructed next to Ryoko's. Both are smiling to the artist as he writes their names in Japanese below the faces. Next to the faces are mathematical equations from a student's homework. Pan up to see Tenchi's eyes closed as his pencil dances across the page. His eyes open sleepily to the page before him and blinks in surprise. He sighs as a solemn feeling flows into his face for the two faces. Alone in his bedroom, Tenchi speaks quietly to himself, moonlight cast down upon him from the skylight above.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko... Ayeka...

**(The young man sighs and shakes his head while his hand sets the pencil down.)**

**Tenchi:** I can't think right now...

**(He turns his attention to the window, watching the moonlight shine down on the yard below. A worry crosses his brow.)**

**Tenchi:** It's been two days... Where are you? Has anything...?

**(Sasami's young and kind voice rings out from elsewhere in the house.)**

**Sasami:** Tenchi! Time for your treatment!

**(Tenchi turns his head in the direction of Sasami's voice and answers.)**

**Tenchi:** I'll be there in a second, Sasami!

**(Tenchi walks with a little difficulty to the door and exits the room. Contrary to usual, only the sound of Sasami over the stove breaks the silence as Tenchi descends the staircase to the ground floor. Tenchi enters the kitchen to see her standing on a small ladder, allowing her to stir the pot before her. Hearing Tenchi's uneven steps, the little princess turns to him and smiles widely.)**

**Sasami:** There you are!

**(She hops down the ladder and takes a small sake dish from the corner, which contains a small amount of clear fluid.)**

**Sasami:** It's time for Ryu-Oh's sap, Tenchi!

**(She offers it to Tenchi, who accepts the cup with a bow of thanks.)**

**Tenchi:** Thank you, Sasami. I know I've been a burden on you.

**Sasami: (Smiles.)** Not really. I can handle it.

**(Tenchi smiles at Sasami and rubs her head, making her giggle. Tenchi takes the teacup gently and speaks under his breath.)**

**Tenchi:** I thank you, Ryu-Oh...

**(Tenchi sips the contents of the cup and sets the cup down. A subtle glow envelops him and then passes as Sasami watches with interest.)**

**Sasami:** Do you feel better, Tenchi?

**(The young prince rubs his arm and flexes it, feeling no pain. Similarly, he twists his torso, looking for any ache but finding none. He nods to Sasami with a smile.)**

**Tenchi:** Yes, thank you again, Sasami.

**(Nobuyuki's voice comes from the hallway.)**

**Nobuyuki:** Tenchi?

**(Tenchi and Sasami both turn to see Nobuyuki enter the kitchen from the den. His gaze scans over his son.)**

**Nobuyuki:** You're looking a lot better today, Tenchi.

**(The architect puts his hand on his chin as he thinks.)**

**Nobuyuki:** Though, what did you do that laid you up for so long? It's been nearly a year.

**(Tenchi grins wryly.)**

**Tenchi:** Not entirely sure, Dad.

**Nobuyuki:** Only time I got laid up like that was when I broke my leg in high school... I still don't know how that happened...

**(Sweat beads in the hair of both Tenchi and Sasami when a knock comes to the front door. Nobuyuki turns toward the den when Tenchi speaks, stopping him.)**

**Tenchi:** I'll get it, Dad.

**(He walks past his father, without sign of lasting injury. Nobuyuki watches him, a little surprised.)**

**Nobuyuki:** He's been laid up in bed for months, but he's recovered pretty fast.

**Sasami: (Nods.)** It's Ryu-Oh's sap. It helped him heal up.

**Nobuyuki:** That sap must be strong stuff.

**Sasami:** Only works for Juraians though.

**(Sasami smiles brightly while Nobuyuki shakes his head, disappointed.)**

**Nobuyuki:** Oh...

**(After reaching the door, Tenchi opens it to see Mihoshi and Kiyone standing on the other side in the night. The three exchange bows in welcome as they greet one another.)**

**Mihoshi:** Hi, Tenchi!

**Tenchi:** Kiyone, Mihoshi. Please, come in.

**Kiyone:** Thanks, Tenchi.

**(The officers enter the home as Tenchi shuts the door behind them. Sasami and Nobuyuki leave the kitchen and join with Tenchi, Mihoshi, and Kiyone in the foyer.)**

**Kiyone:** We have some business with Washu. Is she around?

**Tenchi: (Shakes his head.)** She hasn't been here for a while. A couple days ago, she, Ryoko, and Ayeka left on Ryo-Ohki to check out a ship she found in orbit. Do you know anything about it?

**Kiyone: (Nods.)** Yes, that battlecruiser was sent by the Arquillian royalty to reacquire an item left by a prince who died a day before.

**(She glances to Mihoshi before shaking her head.)**

**Kiyone:** The Arquillians asked Mihoshi and me to stay out of it, and let an agency in the United States settle the situation.

**Nobuyuki: (Confused.)** The United States? I thought the Galaxy Police were the main police force in space.

**Mihoshi:** Oh, no! We are. The Men in Black are just Earth's police.

**Sasami: (Curious.)** The Men in Black? Who are they?

**Kiyone: (Sighs.)** Well, I guess I should explain them since they play a big part in foreign relations around here.

**(She takes a breath and begins her explanation.)**

**Kiyone:** Some decades ago, the American government started a small and underfunded agency to contact extraterrestrial races, which was successful. According to the records, the contacted race were refugees who wanted to use Earth as a political haven.

**(The officers pauses, letting the group process the information.)**

**Kiyone:** Since then, extraterrestrials come and go on the US island of Manhattan, where the Men in Black keep their headquarters. They operate completely outside the jurisdiction or knowledge of the world governments, receiving funding through confiscated technologies from off-world offenders. The MiB also keep the general public from learning of the existence of alien races.

**(Nobuyuki nods.)**

**Nobuyuki:** After all I've seen, I can see a bit why.

**(Tenchi and Sasami grin wryly while Kiyone shakes her head and continues.)**

**Kiyone:** Since their jurisdiction is limited to Earth, Mihoshi and I rarely have to deal with them.

**Nobuyuki:** So, why didn't a Men in Black agent come here when you girls all crashed here?

**(Mihoshi chimes into the conversation.)**

**Mihoshi:** We're not sure, but we'll ask when we talk with them.

**(Tenchi and Nobuyuki's brows raise while Kiyone nods and clarifies.)**

**Kiyone:** Right, Mihoshi and I are going to the MiB headquarters in New York to try and find out more about a happening last night. A ship flew into the atmosphere and vanished from detection soon afterward. We thought Washu might have more information already.

**Tenchi:** They could know where Washu and the others are too.

**(Kiyone nods and considers this.)**

**Kiyone:** Maybe, but if they found Ryoko, I don't think they would be as lenient as Mihoshi and I have been.

**(Worry ekes into Tenchi's expression as he considers this possibility, to which he promptly questions Kiyone.)**

**Tenchi:** Can Sasami and I tag along? We might be able to help some if they've taken Ryoko.

**(Kiyone starts to consider this when Nobuyuki rests a hand on his son's shoulder.)**

**Nobuyuki:** You sure you're alright to go on a trip to the US? You've only recently gotten better.

**Tenchi: (Nods.)** Yeah, I know, Dad, but it's not like I'm going to fight. We're just looking for our friends.

**(Nobuyuki nods and concedes with a small smile.)**

**Nobuyuki:** True enough. You just keep out of trouble. Alright, Tenchi?

**Tenchi: (Nods.)** I will.

**Kiyone: (Nods.)** Okay, you two can come along. Hopefully, we'll run across the others soon.

**Tenchi:** Yeah, I hope so.

**(Sasami cheers.)**

**Sasami:** Yay! We're going to America!

**(Mihoshi joins Sasami's cheers while the other three grin wryly at the sight.)**

Scene 2 – Explanations 

**(A beam of morning sunlight enters a dirty window and falls upon Ryo-Ohki who lays on the window ledge asleep. The cabbit stirs and opens her eyes to the light and blinks from the glare. She stretches and then sits up looking at the motel room Ayeka and Washu had been using.)**

**(Scorch marks line the room from weapon fire and energy bursts, a small battle waged here the previous night. Ayeka and L sleep on the two beds, Washu and J in the chairs around the table, and Ryoko between the beds propped up against Ayeka's. Ayeka and Washu have returned to their normal attire, hair color, and style. J holds his standard sidearm in hand with the counter reading "00".)**

**(Ryo-Ohki's stomach growls and mews sadly. She hops off the window ledge and scurries over to Washu, jumping into the genius's lap. Ryo-Ohki meows softly to Washu, who stirs from the noise. The redhead blinks sleepily and looks down to Ryo-Ohki.)**

**Washu: (Quietly.)** What is it, Ryo-Ohki...?

**(Ryo-Ohki meows again rubbing her belly. Washu nods and starts to stretch when J stirs some. She glances to J and then back to Ryo-Ohki.)**

**Washu:** What say I get Ayeka and L to get some food while you stay here and keep those two from blowing the place up, huh?

**(Ryo-Ohki meows sadly to Washu, who pets the cabbit softly.)**

**Washu:** I know you want to go, but we can't take you in the restaurants, you know?

**(Ryo-Ohki nods and meows sadly still.)**

**Washu: (Kindly.)** We'll find some carrots. I promise.

**(Washu smiles some, coaxing a smile and happy mew from Ryo-Ohki. ****Fade to outside the motel room where Ayeka, Washu, and L are found walking away from the door. Ayeka is gently inserting a small, fish-like device into her ear.)**

**Ayeka:** Thank you for the translator device, Washu.

**Washu:** Oh, it's no problem. I thought the mecha-Babel fish might help a little.

**(Washu smiles widely to herself while Ayeka glances back at her with a slight glare.)**

**Ayeka:** You could have given it to me sooner.

**(Washu shows a toothy grin after which Ayeka sighs heavily and turns to L.)**

**Ayeka:** So, Agent L. Where are we going?

**L:** I thought that going to McDonald's would be simple enough to get food for everyone. It's run by a Pentinian merchant that gives MiB agents free food and discounts.

**Washu: (Smiles.)** Sounds like a cozy deal for you.

**L: (Defensive.)** Hey, I don't make the deals. This is only my second day on the job.

**Ayeka: (Grins wryly)** You mean to tell us that you are an amateur MiB agent?

**L: (Sarcastic.)** Princess Ayeka, I didn't know the MiB existed until a giant cockroach kidnapped me.

**Ayeka: (Surprised.)** A giant cockroach?

**Washu: (Plainly.)** A bug, Ayeka. "Blattella gigantea", native to the inner rim of the star system around Syrius.

**L: (Nods.)** That's what K and J called it.

**Ayeka: (Thinks.)** I don't remember such a creature.

**Washu:** These aren't your run of the mill roaches, Ayeka. They thrive to infest and consume.

**(Flashback to _MiB_. J and L hold their pulse series weapons at the Edgar-skinned bug standing on the gantry to the Roswell ship at the World's Fair in Queens. The creature has its hands behind its head as it rips the head open and unfolds its body from the skin.)**

**Washu:** By destroying worlds, they make new homes for their broods, which feed on the aftermath. Each adult is a minimum of six meters in length with a 400 mega-Pascal pressure strength, a heavily armored carapace, and razor sharp talons. These things also have a stinger and even the ability to fold their body into a smaller form for disguise. They especially enjoy stealing human skins to wear.

**(In the present, Ayeka is aghast and disgusted from the description. L is calm about the whole matter.)**

**L:** That sounds right. Before I became MiB, a bug came here and tried to steal the "galaxy" from an Arquillian prince here in Manhattan.

**Ayeka:** An Arquillian prince? Ah! That is why the battlecruiser was in orbit!

**L:** Battlecruiser?

**Washu: (Nods.)** Yeah, there was an Arquillian battlecruiser in orbit of Earth the night we crashed. It had Earth targeted, and the blast grazed our ship, which caused the crash.

**(L glares to the side, an irritation obvious.)**

**L:** I need to talk to J...!

**Ayeka:** You mentioned the galaxy. Did the bug obtain it?

**L: (Shakes her head.)** No, J and K got it back and returned it to the Arquillians.

**Washu:** Hence, why the battlecruiser's gone. That's what Ryoko meant by the battlecruiser being here for something in particular. It was here to deliver the galaxy safely.

**L:** What is the galaxy exactly? The bug kept mentioning it, but never said what it was.

**Washu:** The galaxy is just what the name infers, a celestial galaxy. It just happens that this galaxy is a miniature the size of a jewel. Though small, the galaxy still retains all the energy and matter that a normal sized galaxy has, making it an ideal energy source.

**L:** Well, I guess we're lucky the bug didn't get it.

**Washu:** More than you probably realize, L.

**L:** But if the galaxy was taken by the Arquillians, what was that thing last night?

**(Washu folds her arms and considers this for a moment, recalling the mantis creature from the previous night.)**

**Washu:** I'm not sure. There are insectoid creatures in various parts of the galaxy, but...

**(She trails off as L adds.)**

**L:** It looked a lot like the bug, but a mantis instead of a roach.

**Washu:** True, and there are races like that, but it's the sudden color change bothers me.

**L:** You mean the way it changed it's skin color every so often before it attacked?

**(Washu nods.)**

**Ayeka:** It reminded me of Ryoko's battle-suit which you gave her, Washu.

**Washu:** I know. That's what worries me.

**(Flashback to _TM!iL_. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka stand on the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower. A bright light surrounds them as an item on each glows gold: Tenchi's bracer, Ryoko's choker, Ayeka's waistband. From each, a golden disk emerges and passes of their bodies changing their clothes into their individual battle-suits.)**

**Washu:** The battle-suit generators I gave to you, Ryoko, and Tenchi are all essentially the same. They create a suit of thin cloth-like armor based upon your natural powers. That's why each looks different depending on the individual wearer.

**(In the present, Ayeka's brow furrows with concern.)**

**Ayeka:** Are you saying that creature probably has powers like Ryoko?

**Washu:** I'm saying that thing has the powers of Ryoko. I also have similar abilities, like telepathy. I can tell when someone uses Ryoan energies, and that thing has them without a doubt.

**Ayeka:** What does that mean?

**Washu:** I think someone's taking advantage of that bug's attack. More than likely, that creature was engineered, based on the bug due to its natural ferocity and strengths.

**L:** The way you two talk, it's like you've been in situations like this before.

**(Ayeka nods and sighs.)**

**Ayeka:** A few...

**L: (Smiles a little.)** I guess that rules out you all being invaders from space.

**Ayeka: (Shakes her head.)** Of course we're not. We have been living on Earth for the past two years. This planet has become our home.

**Washu:** Especially when the former crown prince of Jurai and his grandson live with us.

**(The genius grins to herself while Ayeka blushes. Sweat bead in L's hair.)**

**L:** Another alien prince on Earth?

**Washu:** Learn something new everyday.

**(L sighs as the trio arrives at a McDonald's restaurant and stand outside the door.)**

**L:** I'll run in and grab the food. What should we get for everyone?

**Ayeka:** Do they have any soups?

**L: (Shakes her head.)** No, but if you're looking for something without grease, a salad sounds about right.

**Ayeka:** Alright, a salad then.

**Washu:** Get me some hash browns and coffee.

**L:** Kay, I'll get a muffin and coffee... **(Thinks.)** J'll have the same... What about Ryoko and her ship?

**Washu: (Sarcastically.)** Get another salad, heavy on carrots and a hamburger, rare.

**L: (Grins wryly.)** I'll see what I can do...

**(L enters the restaurant while Ayeka and Washu stand waiting together.)**

**Ayeka:** You said that the creature could be taking advantage of the bug's attack on Manhattan for some reason. Do you have any idea why?

**Washu: (Shakes her head.)** The galaxy left with the Arquillian ship. There's a Solaxiant ship in orbit from Solaxiant 9, but they're of no real importance. Most people know that you Juraian royals are here so it could be some remains of Kagato's faction, but I doubt it.

**Ayeka: (Nods.)** When Kagato fell, all of his followers surrendered themselves and their contacts so it is unlikely to be related to him. Also, Grandfather and I both left the throne of Jurai by our own accord. It is doubtful that Kagato's former followers would come after us.

**Washu: (Nods.)** Right. **(Thinks.)** This is almost like a weapon trial. Earth has minimal planetary defense and little knowledge of other planets and their politics. If I were to test a weapon, this would be an ideal site. This planet is, after all, in the middle of nowhere so if the test failed, there would be little attention from the general galactic population and little collateral damage.

**Ayeka:** You think the creature is a manufactured bioweapon?

**Washu: (Nods.)** Yes, all that we know points to that. However, the target is still a mystery. It's not after the Jurai Royal Family because if it was, it would have landed in Japan, not the United States.

**Ayeka: (Thinks.)** Could it have been sent for the Men in Black?

**Washu:** Maybe...

**(While these two ponder the possibilities, L exits the restaurant holding a couple large sacks filled with food, straining to hold them.)**

**L:** Well, I got the food...!!

**Washu:** Well, then. I guess we'd better finish our conversation back at the motel.

**Ayeka: (Nods.)** Agreed.

**(Suddenly, a tanned and flaxen woman in a GP uniform runs up to the group and stops with them out of breath. Surprisingly, Ayeka and Washu look at her an immediately recognize her.)**

**Ayeka & Washu:** Mihoshi...?

**Mihoshi:** Yeah...! I found you...!

**Washu:** Where's Kiyone?

**(Mihoshi takes a breath and calms herself before she answers.)**

**Mihoshi:** She's landing Yagami outside of town so it wouldn't be noticed.

**Ayeka: (Smiles some.)** Kiyone knows the Galaxy Police procedures well enough, as always.

**(Sweat beads in L's hair as she points at Mihoshi.)**

**L:** She's a Galaxy Police officer? This reject from a California beach?

**(Mihoshi starts to fume while Ayeka and Washu grin wryly.)**

**Mihoshi:** I'll have you know that I have tracked down some of the most dangerous criminals in the universe and brought them to justice, and I'm not just saying that to impress you because you just don't know what hardships I had to go through to do all that, but I still have that "death or glory spirit" that I always do!

**(L's brow rises as she sets down the bags of food and considers Mihoshi.)**

**L:** Uh... criminals... like whom?

**(The blonde officer raises her hand and starts to count on her fingers, reciting names.)**

**Mihoshi:** Ryoko... Amarubei and Yura... Kagato... Kain...

**L: (To Washu.)** She telling the truth?

**Washu: (Smiling wryly.)** Yeah... Ryoko "surrendered" to her... She and her partner Kiyone apprehended Amarubei and Yura... They helped us in the coup against Kagato... and then there was Kain... Kiyone even was the one that killed Kain.

**L: (Sarcastic.)** I'm impressed...!

**Mihoshi: (Smiles brightly.)** Thanks!

**Ayeka:** Well, Mihoshi, how did you and Kiyone know to come here for us?

**Mihoshi:** Oh, Tenchi and Sasami told us all about you all coming here on our way here.

**(Ayeka blinks at Mihoshi, at an immediate loss for her words.)**

**Ayeka:** Tenchi and Sasami are with you?

**Mihoshi: (Nods.)** That's right, Ayeka. **(Smiles.)**

**(Then, Ayeka steps forward, her worry rising in her voice as she berates Mihoshi. Mihoshi cringes under Ayeka's words.)**

**Ayeka:** How could you do that, Mihoshi?! Sasami is a child, with no business near this danger! Tenchi was still recovering from our battle with Kain!

**Washu:** It's alright, Ayeka. If Tenchi and Sasami are on Yagami, they'll be fine.

**(The princess folds her arms and glares at the blonde detective while Washu regards her.)**

**Washu:** Why don't you take us to Yagami, Mihoshi? We can explain everything then.

**(Mihoshi calms some as she answers.)**

**Mihoshi:** Sure, but where's Ryoko?

**Washu:** She's at a motel nearby. We'll pick her up on the way back.

**L:** What about breakfast?

**(She motions to the bags, reminding Washu.)**

**Washu:** Oh yeah! What would you like, Mihoshi?

**Mihoshi: (Thinks.)** A chocolate milk and a...

**(L sighs hard while the image changes to that of a monitor's view of the same scene. Looking at the scene from the shadows is a female with a left mechanical arm in contrast to her human right arm. She leans forward to reveal the scars on the left side of her face and her fire-red hair. Her eyes focus on this scene indifferently as the camera pans out to show her to be Mitsuki wearing her GP uniform, a very different Mitsuki than seen at the GP HQ.)**

**Mitsuki:** What is Mihoshi doing there?

**(Her gaze shifts to Ayeka and Washu.)**

**Mitsuki:** Hmm... they're here too... Well naturally, they're going to be here to stop me from taking Ryoko in.

**(A subtle beep sounds as a light flashes before Mitsuki. She presses the button and opens a comm window before her with Zed's face.)**

**Zed:** Glad you decided to join us Officer Matsu. I'm sorry to tell you, but Ryoko is no longer in our custody.

**Mitsuki:** That's fine, Zed.

**(She glances to the previous screen and then back to Zed.)**

**Mitsuki:** I already have a lead on her whereabouts along with where one of your lost agents is.

**Zed: (Rubs his chin.)** I suppose you've found either J or L. They were chasing Ryoko and her companions last night.

**Mitsuki:** Well, they definitely caught up with each other. I'll bring them all to you then.

**Zed:** That's fine. See you then.

**(The comm window closes as Mitsuki looks back to the image of Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, and L. Mitsuki glares at them as the screen fades to black.)**

Scene 3 – Repercussions 

**(Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, and L arrive at the motel, carrying between them four bags of food. The genius scans over the aged motel and scoffs to herself.)**

**Washu:** Well, at least Ryoko and J haven't destroyed the place.

**Mihoshi:** J?

**L:** My partner.

**Mihoshi:** Oh. **(Smiles.)** You MiB agents have such simple names.

**L: (Smiles wryly.)** The job's complicated enough.

**Ayeka: (Worried.)** How were Tenchi and Sasami when you left them, Mihoshi?

**Mihoshi:** Well, they were playing Sasami's favorite fighting game. **(Giggles.)** Sasami was beating Tenchi.

**Ayeka: (Sighs.)** Good... then he's alright...

**Mihoshi:** Don't worry so much, Ayeka. You'll turn into a...

**(The blonde covers her mouth and stops while Ayeka's eyes narrow and focus on her.)**

**Ayeka:** A _what_, Mihoshi?

**Mihoshi: (Smiles wryly.)** Oh nothing...!

**(Ayeka scoffs and turns from Mihoshi when the click of a weapon's action is heard. Everyone freezes in their steps and looks slowly toward the sound to see Mitsuki holding a GP blaster aimed at them. Mihoshi's eyes narrow and then blink in recognition.)**

**Mihoshi:** Mitsuki...?

**Mitsuki: (Nods.)** Hi, Mihoshi, "old friend".

**(L takes a step forward.)**

**L:** Hey, hold on a sec...!

**(The weapon is directed specifically at L, stopping her motion and words.)**

**Mitsuki:** No, MiB. We're not "holding on" anymore. You've been wasting time with them when you should have been bringing them to me.

**Ayeka:** Officer, this really is not the time nor place for a scene...

**(Mitsuki turns her weapon now to Ayeka, her eyes narrowed and burning with pain and spite.)**

**Mitsuki:** Why not? I've been waiting to come face to face with the bunch of you.

**Ayeka:** Why? What have we done to you?

**Mitsuki:** You left him.

**Ayeka:** Him?

**(Her voice rises, her loss and anger consuming her words.)**

**Mitsuki:** Special Operative Abe Hayato, code-named "A". You all left the man I loved to die against Kain!

**(Ayeka and Washu both blink and remember the canine face of Operative A, the surviving GP operative from Kain's escape from GP HQ a year ago. Mitsuki continues her enraged words.)**

**Mitsuki:** You broke the rules of time and space to save Masaki Tenchi's dear mother, but didn't lift a finger to save him! You left him to die against that black monster in 1970!

**Ayeka: (Confused.)** Wait... how could you know about what happened then?

**Mitsuki:** I spent the past year as liaison to the MiB. That gave me plenty of spare time to find a way into the classified files surrounding Kain's escape from the Galaxy Police headquarters' subspace containment cell.

**(While this scene occurs outside, Ryo-Ohki hops to a nearby window in the motel room and witnesses the event. She meows in fear and runs over to Ryoko's side, padding her paws against Ryoko's leg. Ryoko's eyes start to open when Ryo-Ohki starts to meow in desperation. Simultaneously, J is startled awake by Ryo-Ohki's cries. Both stand drowsily, until their eyes meet and harden into glares. J raises his empty sidearm while Ryoko summons her red power.)**

**(This second standoff holds while the scene outside is shown to Ryoko through Ryo-Ohki's thoughts and memories. Ryoko nods to her companion and smiles at the cabbit's kindness. She dissipates her energy and calmly inserts a mecha-Babel fish translator into her ear. J pulls the trigger on his weapon, allowing it to discharge nothing. Ryoko turns back to J with a playful glare in her eyes while J looks oddly at his weapon.)**

**Ryoko:** Looks like you're out of ammo, officer.

**(While she laughs to herself, J drops his weapon and starts to pull a series-4 deatomizer. Yet, her hand rises to him again.)**

**Ryoko:** Look. There's a rogue GP officer outside that's got everyone else held at gunpoint, including your partner. We can go and deal with her, or I can blow your head into the next county.

**(He meets her golden eyes, considering her resolve, until he does relent.)**

**J:** I say we save my partner. As for us, we'll finish this later.

**Ryoko: (Nods.)** Right.

**(Ryoko and J both eye each other as she waits for J to reload his sidearm. Outside, L stands firm, her eyes watching her aggressor carefully. Washu's arms are folded while she awaits the next move. Mihoshi stands confused by her old friend's move while Ayeka looks into Mitsuki's eyes kindly.)**

**Ayeka:** Officer Mitsuki, we are very sorry about Operative A, but by the time we got to the Tokyo Tower, he had already been killed by Kain. There was not anything to do for him besides bury him, which we arranged under the Tokyo Tower's foundation.

**(Tears of rage begin to stream down Mitsuki's face when Ayeka explains the truth.)**

**Mitsuki:** Stop lying, you self-righteous bitch!! You altered time for the man _you_ love!! What about _my_ man?!

**(Washu speaks, drawing Mitsuki's eyes from Ayeka.)**

**Washu:** If Masaki Achika died, Tenchi wouldn't be born, and Kagato would have taken the Juraian throne. In due time, that difference would affect even the Galactic Union.

**(The genius's eyes focus coldly on Mitsuki's when the officer turns her weapon to the small Ryoan woman.)**

**Mitsuki:** You, Dr Hakubi, should have found a way to save him!! You're a bloody genius, aren't you?!

**(Washu keeps her calm tone and continues.)**

**Washu:** Attempting to change history again would threaten what we had already accomplished. Further, Operative A didn't act like he wanted to be saved. He probably thought everyone at the Galaxy Police headquarters was killed when Kain escaped, including you. He wanted blind revenge.

**Mitsuki:** No, there should've been a way! You should have found one!!

**(The door to the motel room cracks a little, which Washu notices. Mitsuki lowers her weapon some, her mind distracted by the explanations given before her. Calculating, Washu glances between the cracked door and Mitsuki.)**

**(With a loud slam, J kicks the door open, and he and Ryoko take positions flanking the door. Ryoko holds her sparking, crimson energy directed at Mitsuki while J holds his deatomizer and sidearm aimed at the rogue officer as well. Washu rushes Mihoshi and pushes her into the motel room while L pulls her sidearm and joins Ryoko and J in this standoff. Ayeka slides aside, giving them a clear line of sight.)**

**(Mitsuki raises her blaster against to meet the weapons aimed at her. L smiles to herself with relief.)**

**L:** This fixes things a bit. **(To J.)** About time you woke up.

**J:** Hey, I told you I'm a heavy sleeper, didn't I?

**(From the motel building, a balding, fat slumlord runs between the two sides.)**

**Slumlord:** Hey! What the hell is going on out here?!

**(J answers, keeping his weapon targeted.)**

**J:** Don't worry about it. You won't mind in a few minutes.

**(The slumlord grins widely as he shakes his head.)**

**Slumlord:** In a few minutes, you won't have a mind.

**(His eyes flash red, and Ryoko's eyes dart to the man and blink in utter disbelief.)**

**Ryoko:** Ryoan...?! You?!

**(Ryoko shoots into the sky and throws an energy pulse at the slumlord. The pulse travels at the unmoving and confident man before ricocheting off a shield surrounding him. The others watch, their attention now solely on this slumlord. Ayeka raises her logs around the man, encasing him in a force shield while J, L, and Mitsuki step back carefully. The man glares at Ayeka.)**

**Slumlord:** Princess Jurai Ayeka, you couldn't contain this power once.

**(The man gazes deeply into Ayeka's eyes as a green flash wipes through his sight.)**

**Slumlord:** What makes you think you could a second time?

**(He raises his hand, sending forth rings of corrupted Dark Jurai energy at Ayeka. The rings shatter through Ayeka's shield, forcing her and the two MiB agents to dodge for cover. The princess's eyes are wide with surprise, seeing Kagato's own technique used by this slumlord. J and L are also at a loss.)**

**J:** What the hell was that?!

**(The slumlord laughs while Ryoko yells down to him.)**

**Ryoko:** Who are you?! You're not Kagato, and you're not Ryoan!

**(He turns his gaze up to her, a vile grin on his lips.)**

**Slumlord:** No, I'm neither, Ryua Ryoko. I am Illirg, creation of Nerti Ro. And, thank you so for being so visible.

**(His eyes flash red again.)**

**Illirg:** You've made my mission far, far easier.

**(Within the motel room, Washu listens to all that is said and then creates her laptop. She brings up an image of Yagami not far away while Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki watch her curiously. Washu looks up to them, noting fear in both of these two innocents.)**

**Mihoshi:** What're we going to do, Washu? That thing's really powerful...!

**Washu: (Cooly.)** First, we have to get out of here. I can teleport us away to Yagami so Kiyone can attack it with Yagami's weapon systems.

**(Ryo-Ohki meows sadly.)**

**Washu:** We'll get the others on the flyby, Ryo-Ohki.

**(Washu creates a gateway, into which herself, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki run. Outside, Ryoko hovers over Illirg holding sparking lightning in her hands and a scowl on her face.)**

**Ryoko:** Bastard!!

**(Ryoko hurls energy balls at Illirg. The slumlord simply stands there as each hits him and rips off a piece of flesh, revealing an insect's armored carapace. J recognizes this and yells to the others.)**

**J:** Bug!!

**(J and L raise and fire their weapons, knocking Illirg away past Mitsuki. At this, the man reaches to his head and rips the skin away from his form, allowing what is inside to unfold. Illirg now stands in his true form, a towering mantis creature, its carapace red and black in flaring patterns. His mandibles twist into a sick smile at the others.)**

**Illirg:** Do you really want to face your better?

**(J and L raise their weapons to fire again while Mitsuki stands there dumbfounded.)**

**J:** Mitsuki! Move!!

**(Illirg's face turns white as he raises his claws and summons red and black energies to his hands. Mitsuki watches the black power and is lost in recognition and amazement.)**

**Mitsuki:** Kain...

**(J and L flank Ayeka as Ryoko drops behind her as well. The princess generates a shield as Illirg brings his arms down, releasing the gathered power in a blast wave. Mitsuki is tossed aside while Ayeka's barrier shatters, all under it scattered meters away. J and L roll to their feet while Ayeka stands once again. Ryoko catches herself in the air and hovers above Illirg.)**

**(Illirg's face returns to red and black as he tosses energy pulses at his opponents. J and L dodge into the motel room while Ryoko flies directly at Illirg with her energy sword, deflecting all energy pulses aimed for her. Ayeka stands firm, creating a new shield to send the blasts away.)**

**Ryoko:** Damn you!!

**(Illirg gathers ruby light between his hands, generating one large pulse. He turns to Ryoko and pushes it toward her, but she teleports next to Ayeka to avoid it. Illirg grins to himself.)**

**Illirg:** Ryoan, through and through.

**(The blast turns in the air and flies at Ryoko and Ayeka. The two women scream as their personal barriers appear. However, the two shields overlap and react with one another, the powers blending. When the blast hits, the impact causes a bright flash that blinds Illirg. Also, the shield around him turns ashen gray before it decays, falling to the ground like a tainted snow.)**

**(J and L peer out from the motel room and fire on Illirg, the shots penetrating his carapace and forcing him back. The beast's blood falls on the ground around them all while Ryoko and Ayeka are taken aback by this incident. The beast's face turns white once again as he draws crimson and onyx power between his claws. He smiles widely, ignoring his injuries.)**

**Illirg:** And now, for you, Ryua Ryoko.

**(A white swirl of light issues from Illirg's body and twists into his gathered power. Momentarily, this swirl takes an ominous shape, a smiling face, before Illirg pushes the force forward at Ryoko.)**

**(Time slows as the energy approaches Ryoko and Ayeka. Ryoko's eyes glance up to see the blast centered on her, and she immediately takes to the air. Ayeka also sees the incoming blast and steps aside to dodge. However, her shoe lands in the creature's green blood and slips into the path of the mixed energies.)**

**(The orb of power rams into her shoulder, spinning her body as it issues forth around her, into her. Her eyes clench in pain, but soon loose their tightness when her consciousness fades away.)**

**(Illirg watches this eagerly and blinks in surprise at the change in fate, but a screaming male voice pulls his attention back to the air.)**

**Voice:** _Ayeka_!!

**(A blue blade falls toward Illirg, causing him to raise his claws and recreate his protective barrier. The weapon ricochets off as Tenchi Masaki lands next to Ayeka, the sword Tenchiken in his hands. Overhead, the GP patrolship Yagami drifts into sight and opens fire on Illirg with its full complement of weapons, which ricochet from the shield and do far more damage to the surrounding structures.)**

**(J and L roll out with Tenchi and Ayeka while Ryoko quickly lands at Tenchi's side.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi!

**(She glances down to Ayeka, speechless. However, Tenchi's words reach her ears.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko, can you teleport us to Yagami?

**(Ryoko nods slowly, her mind registering the situation.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah... yeah, I can.

**(Tenchi kneels to Ayeka and takes her in his arms while Ryoko watches, her rival's lifeless form hanging limp in her love's grip. Her lips are silent, no words to relate back to him. J's voice then is heard to Ryoko's ears.)**

**J:** Hey! Let's get out of here already!

**(Ryoko is shaken from her reverie and nods while L points into the rubble.)**

**L:** What about Mitsuki?

**(In the distance, the group can see Mitsuki laying motionless amongst fallen pieces of building. Ryoko glares and shakes her head, a deep spite welling in her voice.)**

**Ryoko:** Forget her.

**(Her hand extends to the ground as a gateway appears under their feet, into which they sink and vanish. Yagami soon turns from Illirg as the monster growls and recalls the ruby power to his claws. He throws the energies toward Yagami, impacting one of its engines. That engine explodes, destabilizing the ship's flight. The vessel ceases firing and accelerates away, falling toward the ground.)**

**(Illirg curses under his breath as he watches the ship depart.)**

**Illirg:** Dammit, the seed missed Ryoko...


	5. Act 5

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

All material of or relating to _Men in Black_ are copyrighted by Marvel/Malibu Comics and Columbia/Tristar Pictures.

Act 5 Scene 1 – Knowing the Beast 

**(Alarms sound as a metal gate opens, revealing the sky above Manhattan. Below in a docking structure within MiB HQ, personnel gaze upward to see Yagami falling out of the sky, towards them. All scatter into the many doors through the docking bay. With one engine badly damaged, Yagami impacts the docking bay floor and skids, sparking against the metal floor. The ship slows its movement, but it crashes into a docking platform. Personnel then flood around the ship's airlocks.)**

**(Soon, one airlock is opened, allowing Tenchi to step out, holding an unconscious Ayeka in his arms. The MiB call for a gurney as Ryoko eases herself out of the ship. She turns to Tenchi, gently and kindly laying Ayeka onto the gurney while the voices of others reflect on these events.)**

**Tenchi: (Worried.)** Will Ayeka be alright?

**L: (Unsure.)** I don't know, Tenchi.

**(Cut to an infirmary within MiB HQ, where Ayeka lays on the center bed. L hovers over her with a clipboard in her hand and a worried look on her face. Tenchi sits to the side holding a sobbing Sasami. Washu stands at Ayeka's feet examining the princess also. Her eyes reach Ayeka's shoe and notes some of Illirg's blood. She quickly takes out a small vial and collects some of the ooze.)**

**L:** I have no idea what's attacking her system. As far as I can see, something is running through her body, ravaging her tissues, like a poison. However, I can't find anything in her blood. It must have been whatever energy hit her in the battle.

**(Ryoko cracks the door to the room a bit and peaks inside. Her expression grows solemn like the others, especially when her eyes pass over Tenchi's worried face. She quietly shuts the door and walks away, before her figure vanishes in teleportation.)**

**Kiyone:** Washu, have you figured out why Illirg could use Ryoko's powers, among others?

**Washu:** I believe so.

**(Cut to Washu's lab, where Washu sits before her computers and devices. A display appears before her, where a DNA chain appears and is stripped apart into its component chemicals. The genius watches closely, analyzing the results.)**

**Washu:** From the blood I recovered, Illirg's DNA is, as we surmised, engineered.

**(From the normal sequence of G, A, T, and C, a different chemical is drawn to the forefront of Washu's display. Near it, text scrolls describing its properties while the image depicts its molecular structure. She nods, reading and understanding.)**

**Washu:** My analysis found some residue of a chemical used in the stripping and recombining of DNA, "splicing" as some call it. This chemical is used exclusively by the Universal Science Academy for genetic research, and it is manufactured by one particular world.

**Kiyone: (Surprised.)** Pentinon...?

**(Cut to Kiyone sitting before her cockpit aboard Yagami. She types a few keys, and a monitor which blinks to life with scrolling text. Kiyone watches closely as "Pentinon" is highlighted and magnified.)**

**Kiyone:** About two years ago at their Science Academy branch, there was an incident that made the planetary headlines.

**(The image of a beautiful blonde girl appears before Kiyone, the name "Nerti Ro" printed to the side. Her gray eyes look back at the GP officer warmly, her face framed two small tails of hair falling to either side. Behind, her hair stretches down to her waist in a great ponytail.)**

**Kiyone:** Nerti Ro, a bright student at the Universal Science Academy – Pentinon, disappeared from her hometown of Carica on 10 July 1995.

**Washu:** By Illirg's own words, she was the one who created him.

**Kiyone:** Seems this isn't the first rogue invention she has had. Her final project, an android replica of herself dubbed "Mecha-Nerti", went out of control, pushing Nerti herself into a dimensional vortex.

**(Next to Nerti's portrait, a metallic version of her is displayed with silver skins, golden hair, and a twisted bronze armor clinging to her body.)**

**Kiyone:** According to the Galaxy Police investigation of the incident, this robot also brutally attacked a Science Academy professor, damaged the auditorium, destroyed another student's project, and injured several, including another professor and... **(Surprised.)** a Terran boy?!

**(Cut back to Washu's lab, where she examines the image of a young, ordinary Terran boy with short brown hair and brown eyes.)**

**Washu:** So it would seem. From the Academy archives, there was a dimensional experiment back in January 1980 which brought him to the world. He was later named "Edward William Pii".

**Kiyone:** Initially, he was blamed for the incident, citing that he had access to the android's programming, but that was later dropped due to lack of evidence and witness testimony to his character.

**(The image of Pii is soon replaced by an image of Pii and Nerti together: him sighing to the side while she kisses toward the camera.)**

**Kiyone:** After the incident, Mecha-Nerti has continued periodic criminal actions, but nothing that follows a set pattern or agenda. Unfortunately, none of this information tells us much about Illirg.

**(Washu closes the window and turns back to the DNA analysis, which has divided the screen into four frames, each with a unique DNA sequence.)**

**Washu:** Yeah, but his blood has told us what he is. His DNA is a combination of some very familiar names: Ryoko,

**(The first chain is replaced by a picture of Ryoko.)**

**Washu:** Kagato,

**(The second is covered by a picture of Kagato Jurai.)**

**Washu:** obviously the bug race, and...

**(The third exchanges with a diagram of the roach-type bug. However, Washu's voice grows worried, her brows furrowed at the fourth and final chain.)**

**Washu:** Kain as well.

**(The last chain swaps with a picture of Kain. While the genius narrows her analytical gaze at the energy being, Kiyone's voice also worries at this fact.)**

**Kiyone:** How can that be, Washu?! We used the dimensional cannon explicitly to eradicate Kain, and entire pocket dimension where we had him trapped!

**Washu:** The dimensional cannon did that entire dimension. That is not in question.

**Kiyone:** Then, how? He was an energy being anyway. How can he even have DNA?

**Washu:** While he was very much a creature of energy, he had a physical form which was carbon-based. That form harnessed his base energy and allowed his manipulation of objects, as well as the formation of his mask and claws. Think of it as an avatar of sorts, carrying his essence.

**Kiyone:** That doesn't explain how it came to be integrated into Illirg.

**Washu:** Granted, but it could have come from anywhere: a sample from Kain's capture, blood split from our battle with him, anywhere. However, it does explain Ayeka's condition.

**(Cut back to the infirmary where Ayeka lays comfortably. Nearby, Tenchi and Sasami kneel in prayer while L switches her IV bags.)**

**Washu:** "Kain lives on anti-Jurai energy," as Operative A put it.

**Kiyone:** So, Kain's NVO energy is the opposite of Jurai energy?

**Washu:** Right, this dark energy is what affected Ayeka. As such, her life's hanging in the balance. The Jurai energy is warring with the NVO invader, like antibodies fighting an infection. That's all that's kept the NVO energy from overwhelming and outright killing her.

**Kiyone:** So, her heritage saved her.

**Washu:** Yes. We'll just have to wait for now.

**(Cut to Tenchi and Washu standing across from each other outside Ayeka's room. Aghast and worried, Tenchi pleads to the scientist.)**

**Tenchi:** What do you mean "just have to wait for now"?! Isn't there anything you can do, Washu?!

**Washu: (Shakes her head.)** No, Tenchi. What's happening inside Ayeka's body is beyond the capabilities of even my lab.

**(Ryoko peeks around a corner and looks at Tenchi arguing with Washu. Affection and mutual concern blend in her face as she watches to his distraught face.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka could die, Washu!

**Washu: (Nods.)** I'm well-aware of that, Tenchi, but if we tried something, it might destabilize whatever balance of Jurai and NVO inside her. That _would_ kill her.

**(Tenchi spins away from Washu, running his hands through his hair. Washu closes her eyes and sighs.)**

**Tenchi:** I don't believe this...!!

**Washu:** I'm sorry, Tenchi...

**(Tears start to roll down Tenchi's face, which Ryoko sees. She lowers her head and turns away, her voice strained and pained in its quiet speech.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi...!!

**(Her eyes close tightly as she fades away, a tear dropping to the ground in her stead. Tenchi's arms drop to his side before he speaks to Washu, his back turned to her.)**

**Tenchi:** What about me? Couldn't I help somehow? I have Jurai's Power too, don't I?

**Washu:** Maybe, but it's the same problem, Tenchi. You could destabilize what's already there.

**(She opens her eyes and glances cooly at Tenchi.)**

**Washu:** And, you couldn't live with yourself if you killed her.

**(Tenchi grips his fists tightly at his sides, frustrated and helpless.)**

**Tenchi:** Does Sasami know all this?

**Washu:** Of course not.

**Tenchi:** Thanks.

**(The prince opens the door to Ayeka's room, still not facing Washu. The genius opens her eyes and watches Tenchi quietly, a solemnness in her own expression.)**

**Tenchi:** I'll stay with Ayeka.

**Washu:** I understand.

**(Tenchi enters Ayeka's room, and the door shuts behind him. He takes a chair and sits down next to her. He takes her hand gently in his as he looks at her slow breathing.)**

**Tenchi:** I... I... I'm so sorry, Ayeka...

**(Leans over and presses her hand against his forehead.)**

**Tenchi:** I should have come with you... Maybe then, this wouldn't have happened...

Scene 2 – Strategy 

**(A digital schematic of Illirg's physical form rotates on a screen, showing all his joints and mobility factors. Watching this is Zed, sitting at his desk along with Washu, Kiyone, and J. Zed spins away from the screen to Washu.)**

**Zed:** So, this creature has the powers and strengths of a bug, a Juraian, a Ryoan, and the infamous Super-A class criminal.

**Washu: (Nods.)** That's about the size of it.

**Zed:** Have you found any weakness in his design?

**(Washu grins and scoffs.)**

**Washu:** Of course! One is pretty simple if you think about it. Since Jurai and NVO energies are opposites, if the creature used both at once, he would destroy himself. It's just like what's happening inside Ayeka's body.

**Zed:** And, the chances of that happening?

**Washu:** It depends on how well he was prepared for his mission. We all did see him use Ryoan and NVO powers together which suggests that he has the potential to use Jurai and NVO together just as well.

**Zed: (To J.)** She right?

**J: (Nods.)** Yeah, when the thing really got pissed off, he threw the blast that broke Princess Ayeka's shield. The face turned pale white, marked just like Kain's mask from the GP records.

**Zed: (To Kiyone.)** Detective Makibi, you agree with Dr Hakubi here?

**(Kiyone's eyes are set and certain as she replies.)**

**Kiyone:** There was no mistake.

**Zed: (To Washu.)** What's your plan to stop him?

**(The mad genius smiles to herself.)**

**Washu:** Well, since you've asked, I've taken one of your docking bays and started construction on a mech that I want these two to pilot.

**(She motions to Kiyone and J.)**

**Washu:** That will nullify Illirg's height and strength advantage.

**Zed:** What about Illirg's shielding?

**Washu:** That's not difficult either.

**(Flashback to the recent battle with Illirg. Ryoko teleports next to Ayeka as Illirg's blast changes trajectory in midair and flies directly at them. The two women scream as their personal barriers. However, the two shields overlap and react with one another, the powers blending.)**

**Washu:** When Ryoko and Ayeka blocked Illirg's attack together, their shields merged into one.

**(When the blast hits, the impact causes a bright flash that blinds Illirg. Also, the shield around him turns ashen gray before it decays, falling to the ground like a tainted snow.)**

**Washu:** The resultant shield was hit by the energy pulse, causing a reaction that destroyed Illirg's shield.

**(Back in the office, J nods to Zed.)**

**J:** Me and L shot him afterward and actually hurt him.

**Washu: (Nods.)** The other main flaw in Illirg's design is his energy constructs. They are very unstable from all the different powers he's using. The combination of Juraian and Ryoan energies broke the balance he maintains. Repeating the same event with a wide spread will keep that defensive screen out of the way.

**(Zed eyes the genius carefully.)**

**Zed:** And, where do you plan on getting these energies, Washu?

**(Her eyes meet his as she answers plainly.)**

**Washu:** Ryoko and Tenchi.

**(Zed raps his fingers along his desk, his eyes set on Washu's as she narrows her gaze back at him.)**

**Washu:** Zed, you might be a MiB agent, but I know you can tell that if Ryoko doesn't help, breaking that barrier will be far more difficult. I might be Ryoan too, but I don't have the power she does. We need her, unless you have another person who can do what she does.

**(Zed is quiet while Kiyone nods, knowing the truth. The scientist then folds her arms and comments.)**

**Washu:** I would actually prefer Ayeka over Tenchi since it was she and Ryoko that did this the first time.

**(Kiyone sighs and adds quietly.)**

**Kiyone:** But, it's not likely to happen...

**Zed:** What is Princess Ayeka's condition?

**Kiyone: (To Zed.)** Touch and go, I'm afraid...

**Zed:** And her sister, young Sasami?

**Washu:** Sasami's with Mihoshi in one of the recreation rooms downstairs.

**(Kiyone smiles to herself.)**

**Kiyone:** Sasami's in good hands with her.

**(Zed turns to Kiyone, questioning her.)**

**Zed:** Detective Makibi, I was wondering if you know the whereabouts of Officer Mitsuki Matsu. She was scheduled to arrive here hours ago.

**(Kiyone's eyes close with her sigh.)**

**Kiyone:** Yes, we have. She pulled a blaster on my friends, with intent to kill.

**(She glances aside, considering this incident.)**

**Kiyone:** She was one of few survivors from the destruction of the Galaxy Police Headquarters during Kain's escape. She's become very bitter from the incident and blames...

**(She pauses for a moment, gathering her words.)**

**Kiyone:** ... _us_ for the death of her lover, Operative A. The temporal distortion landed him in 1970 with us when Kain arrived, where he was murdered.

**Zed:** I see. That is most unfortunate.

**(Her eyes harden as she looks back to the chief agent.)**

**Kiyone:** Unfortunate isn't how I would describe it. There was a time when she and I were like sisters. I ask that you respect her as such. Please...

**(Nonchalantly, Zed bobs his head before he replies.)**

**Zed:** Very well, Detective. Do you know where she might be now?

**(Kiyone coldly looks back at him as a moment passes. Soon, J clears his throat and answers for her.)**

**J:** We left Mitsy out there with the bug. We couldn't exactly get to her with him in the way.

**(Zed nods.)**

**Zed:** That could mean that Illirg could have taken her skin as a disguise. J, have all personnel report any sightings of Mitsuki Matsu.

**(J agrees when Kiyone steps forward and speaks boldly.)**

**Kiyone:** Zed, I'll deal with Mitsuki. I'll start a search for her immediately and...

**(Zed interrupts, denying her.)**

**Zed:** No need for traipsing around town, Detective. Even if she's not Illirg, she will come back here eventually. Besides, your ship is currently inoperable, and a ground search is impractical at the moment.

**(The detective's fist grips at her side as she acknowledges his decision.)**

**Kiyone:** I understand.

**Zed:** Detective Makibi, don't let your old friendship with Mitsuki cloud your judgment. She probably isn't the same person you were friends with.

**(She nods, her eyes burning behind her cold face.)**

**Kiyone:** I know already, Zed...

**(He then regards the group.)**

**Zed:** If that's all, you're all dismissed. We need to catch this mantis before he can do more damage.

**(Washu, Kiyone, and J all turn to leave when Zed speaks back to J.)**

**Zed:** A word, J.

**(J turns back as Washu and Kiyone leave.)**

**Zed:** J, I want you to find Ryoko and keep an eye on her.

**J:** I don't know, Zed. She's been helping us so far.

**Zed:** Slugger, check her record. She's like a cat. She'll help you so long as it serves her purpose. Then, she'll abandon you.

**(J glares back at Zed.)**

**J:** Like with Mitsuki?

**Zed:** Yes, exactly.

**(J considers this for a moment before he nods.)**

**J:** Alright, I'll babysit the pirate for you.

**(Zed nods as J turns and leaves the office. Above them, Ryoko sits atop a rafter, her golden eyes solemn at the conversation she just overheard. Her eyes close before she vanishes. Outside the concrete front of MiB HQ, the pirate reappears standing on the edge of the building's roof, gazing into the night. She holds her arms, feeling a chill, though from the sights and words rather than the summer evening. Her eyes turn up to the stars, longingly. Softly, she speaks to the moon above.)**

**Ryoko:** Bastards... to hell with you too...

**(She sighs and shakes her head, her eyes turning to the traffic in the city below. Her thoughts drift back to Ayeka in the infirmary, causing a cold stone of guilt to weigh in her chest.)**

**Ryoko:** Ayeka... I did want to get you away from Tenchi...

**(She closes her eyes.)**

**Ryoko:** Just not this way...

**(She opens her eyes, gazing down at the asphalt below.)**

**Ryoko:** Even now, you have Tenchi at your side... wanting to save you...

**(The pirate gazes back up to the stars again.)**

**Ryoko:** Just like before...

**(Flashback to _TM!TV#24_. Tearfully, Ryoko embraces Tenchi in one of Yagami's corridors, clutching him tightly. He kindly and gently removes her arms from around him.)**

**Tenchi:** But, I can't forsake Ayeka. I can't do that.

**Ryoko:** Tenchi...

**(His eyes harden as he continues.)**

**Tenchi:** And, you see, this is my battle as well now.

**(Tears stream down her face while he passes and continues past her. Ryoko sobs alone and then spins around to him.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi!!

**(Tenchi stops and turns back to her look back with his caring eyes while she forces a confident expression for him. Fade back to Ryoko's longing face high atop the concrete MiB building in Manhattan.)**

**Ryoko:** Even then, Tenchi would do anything to save you, Ayeka...

**(She smiles to herself with a scoff.)**

**Ryoko:** And, I would do anything to save him... How sad is that?

**(She sighs her smile fading.)**

**Ryoko:** Does he even know what I'd do for him...?

**(Ryoko looks to the sky again and sees a pattern of stars. In her mind's eye, she sees Tenchi's face in that pattern.)**

**Ryoko:** I really love stars... **(Closes her eyes.)** If I could only be with a boy from this one...

Scene 3 – Deception 

**(Alarms sound across MiB HQ. J runs through a corridor, dodging other agents as he dashes towards the briefing room. The door opens to the briefing room as J arrives and skids to a stop before Zed's desk. Kiyone, Mihoshi, and R stand looking at the monitors while Zed turns his chair toward J.)**

**Zed:** Glad you could make it, J.

**(J waves him off.)**

**J:** Yeah, whatever. What's all the noise about?

**(The chief points to a monitor before him.)**

**Zed:** See for yourself.

**(On the indicated monitor, a disheveled GP officer walking weakly to the front of the MiB's facade building. The image zooms on the officer's face, causing Mihoshi to gasp and J to blink in surprise. Kiyone's eyes narrow at the face of her old friend, Mitsuki.)**

**Kiyone:** I'm going down there.

**(The detective turns from the room and starts to leave when R grabs Kiyone's shoulder.)**

**R:** Wait a sec! That could be the bug creature out there!

**(Kiyone glares back over her shoulder to R, her gaze unwavering.)**

**Kiyone:** Let go. This is something I have to do.

**(J takes R's hand and removes it from Kiyone's shoulder. The younger MiB agent blinks incredulously at his superior.)**

**J:** Back off, R. I'll go with her.

**(Kiyone glances over to J and nods with a thankful grin on her lips. Mihoshi turns to leave as well when Kiyone shakes her head with a gentle smile.)**

**Kiyone:** We'll be alright, Mihoshi. Take care of Sasami, okay?

**(Mihoshi lowers her eyes and nods back to her partner with a worried look on her face. J glances to Kiyone.)**

**J:** You ready, Kiyo?

**(Kiyone nods with solid determination in her eyes, and the two of them race out of the briefing room. Zed turns to R.)**

**Zed:** Tell Dr Hakubi we have a situation up here.

**(Mihoshi turns to the monitor.)**

**Mihoshi:** Be careful, Kiyone...

**(Fade from the image of Mitsuki on the monitor to where she is actually walking to the building. Every few steps, she stumbles some and catches herself. In addition to her scars, she carries a few fresh cuts and bruises from the earlier battle. Her eyes focus on the Triborough building as she continues forward. Kiyone and J emerge from the front door and rush out to Mitsuki, helping to support her. The injured officer turns to Kiyone with appreciation in her expression.)**

**Mitsuki:** Kiyone...

**(Kiyone gazes coldly back at her.)**

**Kiyone:** Mitsuki.

**(J nods to Kiyone.)**

**J:** Do it, Kiyo.

**(Mitsuki glances between the two of them, her nerves racing as Kiyone takes the torn glove off Mitsuki's right hand and restrains that hand in her own.)**

**Mitsuki:** Kiyone...! What're you doing...?

**(Softly, Kiyone apologizes.)**

**Kiyone:** I'm sorry, Mitsuki...

**(J pulls out a butterfly knife, quickly flips it open, and tosses it to Kiyone. She then cuts quickly across Mitsuki's exposed hand, drawing her red blood to the surface. Mitsuki screams, blood flowing from the incision. Her shocked eyes focus into Kiyone's while the teal-haired officer apologizes again, ashamedly and honestly.)**

**Kiyone:** We had to know, Mitsuki. We had to know that you were you. I'm sorry...

**(Mitsuki draws her hand away from Kiyone and cradles it, the pain fading some. Kiyone faces the ground, closing her eyes quietly. The red-haired officer takes a breath, the anxiety melting away from her.)**

**Mitsuki:** I deserved that, didn't I?

**(Kiyone raises her eyes, unsure, while Mitsuki smiles some and glances back to her old friend.)**

**Mitsuki:** After what I did to you at headquarters, and pulling my gun on your friends?

**(Kiyone smiles as well and shakes her head.)**

**Kiyone:** Don't worry about it now. Let's get you inside first.

**(Mitsuki nods while Kiyone eases Mitsuki's left arm around her shoulder to help support her. J moves closer to assist, but Kiyone shakes her head.)**

**Kiyone:** No, I got her.

**(J scoffs and nods, understanding. As the three start back toward the concrete facade, J glances to the side and notices another MiB agent walking to them. He blinks at the man, not recognizing him.)**

**J:** Who's that guy...?

**(The agent approaches Kiyone and Mitsuki.)**

**Agent:** Need some help, officers?

**(The teal-haired detective shakes her head.)**

**Kiyone:** No, we'll be alright.

**(J pulls his noisy cricket from his jacket and yells to Kiyone and Mitsuki.)**

**J:** Kiyo!! Mitsy!! Get down!!

**(He aims for the new agent while ****Kiyone, confused, glances from J to the new agent. Then, the new agent's eyes flash red, surprising her. A blast rams into the agent's back, tossing him from the trio and into the street behind them. J spins, reacquiring his aim on the agent, while the other two glance back at the fallen agent, his back smoking from the impact.)**

**J:** Kiyo, get Mitsy inside now!

**(Hurriedly, she nods and complies.)**

**Kiyone:** Right.

**(The GP officers rush toward the building while J fires his cricket, skidding back a couple meters by the recoil. The blast travels to Illirg's human form and impacts the body, throwing him five meters away across the ground.)**

**J: (To himself.)** I don't know who knocked you down, but you're staying down!

**(J fires again and hits only a shield around the body. He furrows his brows, frustrated.)**

**J:** The hell...?! Not this shit again!

**(The skin rips open as Illirg unfolds himself to his full height and roars at J. Kiyone and Mitsuki reach the door when Kiyone turns back to the MiB agent.)**

**Kiyone:** I can't leave him like this...

**(She glances to Mitsuki.)**

**Kiyone:** Get some help. I'm going back.

**(Mitsuki nods and eases herself into the doors. While Mitsuki pulls the door shut, Kiyone draws her GP pistol and her yo-yo-like weapon and dashes down to J's side. Illirg opens his clawed hands and changes his body color to purple and black patterns. Kiyone reaches J's side when Illirg starts to summon Dark Jurai energy to his claws. J glances to Kiyone and quickly back to Illirg as she raises her weapon to the enemy as well.)**

**J:** I thought I told you to get inside, Kiyo.

**Kiyone:** And leave you in this situation? I'm not that kind of girl, J.

**J:** Yeah, I'm figuring that out. I guess we die together then, huh?

**Illirg:** So much for using the woman as a distraction to get inside. I suppose I'll just do this the more direct way.

**(Illirg aims his claws at the two before him when a barrage of crimson bolts impact his shield before his face, blinding him. The officers shield their eyes while Illirg staggers backward, the power fading from his claws to guard his eyes. The attacks stop as Ryoko lands between Kiyone and J, who, surprised, turn to her.)**

**Kiyone:** Ryoko?

**(Ryoko keeps her eyes centered on Illirg, a orb of power charged in her right hand.)**

**Ryoko:** I was on the roof. Thought I'd be pest control tonight.

**J:** We ain't exterminating him with what we have right now.

**(She scowls at Illirg while her hand closes around the energy in her hand, forming her sword.)**

**Ryoko:** There's no way I'm letting this bastard get away again.

**(The pirate darts at Illirg, drawing her sword back to strike. The beast turns to her, changing his colors to red and black to match her. In his own claws, he mimics her blade in time to clash against her original. The two trade blows until Illirg takes his other claw and whams Ryoko into a nearby building. Kiyone and J fire their weapons, which only ricochet off Illirg's shield and destroy segments of surrounding buildings. Illirg looks at them with an annoyance in his eyes.)**

**Illirg:** I'm busy. I'll get back to you later.

**(Returning his attention to Ryoko, he stalks her slowly while she shakes the pain out of her mind.)**

**Illirg:** What's it feel like, Ryoko? Is there a thrill in death? You risk your life so much that you have to get some pleasure out of it.

**(Ryoko starts to pulls herself from the wall when Illirg slams her back down and holds her with his claws.)**

**Illirg:** Your DNA is part of me. That makes you my mother of sorts, the only female part of me. You certainly are the bravest. I guess that's why you were chosen.

**(Ryoko struggles against Illirg's hold as the beast shakes his head.)**

**Illirg:** Too bad I missed and hit that Juraian woman.

**(His mandibles twist into a sick grin when a blast rings out and impacts Illirg's shield. He glances back to see Tenchi standing near the door of the MiB facade, glaring back at him. Tenchi's left hand is extended toward the beast, his right holding the Tenchiken with its blue blade glowing brilliantly. He calls out his order to the monster.)**

**Tenchi:** Leave her alone.

**(Illirg releases Ryoko, allowing her to fall out of the wall and onto the ground. He turns to face Tenchi while Ryoko gets to her knees, gazing at Tenchi. A fear rushes through Ryoko's weary face as she yells back to him.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi!! No!! Get away!!

**(The prince shakes his head, answering her.)**

**Tenchi:** No, Ryoko. I'm not going to let him hurt you or Ayeka anymore.

**(Illirg scoffs, his glare set on Tenchi.)**

**Illirg:** Brave words from a little man, Masaki.

**(Immediately, Tenchi replies, unshaken.)**

**Tenchi:** I'd rather die than let you hurt anyone of them again.

**Illirg:** That can be arranged.

**(Once again, Illirg forms his own energy blade and flies at Tenchi, who stands firm. Kiyone and J both dash into a nearby alley while the action continues. When the beast reaches Tenchi, he rolls aside and lets the creature's blade cut into the stone behind him. Tenchi then swings, meeting Illirg's weapon. The two begin to trade blows while Kiyone and J discuss options.)**

**J:** We're screwed. You know that, Kiyo?

**Kiyone:** Not if we can get Tenchi and Ryoko to attack Illirg together.

**J:** What're the chances of that after Ryoko was slammed into a wall?

**Kiyone:** Good, if I know Ryoko.

**(On the street, Ryoko forces herself to her feet and reforms her sword when Kiyone yells out to her.)**

**Kiyone:** Ryoko!

**(Ryoko glances to Kiyone.)**

**Kiyone:** Use Juraian and Ryoan power to drop his shield! We'll back you up!

**(Ryoko nods.)**

**Ryoko:** Got it.

**(Tenchi is knocked away by Illirg and stands with a couple cuts as Ryoko teleports beside him. Tenchi glances to Ryoko's weakened form and then back to Illirg.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko...!

**(She interrupts him, her voice grave.)**

**Ryoko:** It's nothing, Tenchi.

**(Her sword vanishes as she takes his free hand in hers. He blinks in surprise when her eyes meet his, her eyes focused and clear.)**

**Ryoko:** Your power with mine. That's how we beat him.

**(Tenchi nods, a grin arcing on his lips. The two interlock their fingers and aim their joined hands to Illirg, who blinks at this, confused. Their hands emit an ominous violet glow before a beam of white shines forward and impacts Illirg's shield.)**

**(The beam punctures the shield, beginning its decay, but continues forth to smash into Illirg's thorax. He roars in pain, stepping back to hold the injury. Kiyone and J roll into the street and fire their weapons, adding more wounds to Illirg. J targets Illirg's right elbow joint and fires, severing the joint from his body.)**

**(The creature teleports away as Tenchi and Ryoko lower their hands and release their powers. At this, Ryoko's eyes close, her consciousness waning. She starts to fall when Tenchi catches her, J and L running to their side. With Ryoko in his arms, Tenchi calls to her, worry in his voice.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko! Ryoko!

**(Ryoko opens her eyes tiredly to Tenchi with a small smile on her face.)**

**Ryoko:** We got him, Tenchi...

**Tenchi:** Yes, but Ryoko...!

**(She scoffs.)**

**Ryoko:** Don't worry so much, Tenchi...

**(Her eyes close.)**

**Ryoko:** You're not getting rid of me this time...

**(Her body goes limp in Tenchi's arms as his concern peaks. Kiyone rests a hand on his shoulder with a confident smile.)**

**Kiyone:** She's exhausted. Let's get her inside quickly.

**(Tenchi glances from her to J, seeing that he too nods, sure of this.)**

**J:** She's a tough woman.

**(The prince nods, grinning some at Ryoko below.)**

**Tenchi:** Right, let's go, Ryoko.


	6. Act 6

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

All material of or relating to _Men in Black_ are copyrighted by Marvel/Malibu Comics and Columbia/Tristar Pictures.

Act 6 Scene 1 – Heart of the Princess 

**(Ryoko's eyes flutter open, finding a pair of elevator doors shut before her. She glances around, noting Tenchi, Kiyone, Mitsuki, and J with her. In particular, her arm is draped over Tenchi's shoulder as he supports her weight. Mitsuki cradles her wounded hand while lights fly past them, the elevator descending.)**

**(Her mind quickly flashes through the recent skirmish with Illirg before she notes Tenchi's brown eyes looking back at her. He smiles softly for her.)**

**Tenchi:** Hey, Ryoko.

**(She smiles lightly as well.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi... We got the bastard...

**(He nods.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah. You rest now.

**(She shakes her head and straightens herself some on her own feet.)**

**Ryoko:** No, I'll be fine.

**(J's irritated voice interjects.)**

**J:** Hey!

**(The two look at J.)**

**J:** You two lovebirds can flirt later, alright?

**(Sweat beads in Tenchi's hair while Ryoko smiles widely and proudly at this. Kiyone and Mitsuki both snicker at this sight. Soon, the elevator reaches the empty INS lobby of MiB HQ when the public address (PA) system clearly speaks out.)**

**PA:** Code blue! Agents L, Q, and S! Report to infirmary immediately! Repeat. Code blue! Agents...

**(The announcement continues to repeat while the color drains from Tenchi's face in realization.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka...!!

**(Cut to the infirmary where alarms blare around the room. L along with two male MiB agents (Q and S) scurry about the room, taking in the situation's needs. Between them all, Ayeka lies on her back upon a gurney unconscious, sweat pouring off her forehead and her breathing shallow. L spins from a flashing display holding several of the princess's vital statistics.)**

**L:** BP rising rapidly!

**(The elder male agent, S, nods.)**

**S:** And, her heartbeat's erratic. She won't last long.

**(The younger agent, Q, takes a vial from a nearby cupboard along with a syringe. He stabs the syringe into the cork and pulls the plunger back, drawing the clear contents into the needle.)**

**Q:** Twenty CCs of stabilizer should...!

**(S slams Q's arm down against the counter, breaking his grip on the syringe. The elder agent scolds his younger compatriot.)**

**S:** She's Juraian, you idiot! That'd stop her heart!!

**(Q pulls free and retorts.)**

**Q:** What should we do then?! Let her die on the table?!

**(S shakes his head.)**

**S:** No, but we don't go off half-cocked trying to save her!

**(He points past L to the vital display, where Ayeka's electroencephalogram (EEG) is depicted. The wave patterns fluctuate, spiking here and there, while he explains.)**

**S:** While her brain is still functioning, we've got time.

**Q:** If her heart stops, it won't matter soon anyway!

**(The door slides open, drawing the attention of the doctors away from their patient. Here, Tenchi stands aghast at the arguing doctors.)**

**Tenchi:** What's going on?!

**(Hurriedly, L motions back to the hall.)**

**L:** Please wait outside, Tenchi.

**(Tenchi shakes his head and answers.)**

**Tenchi:** What's wrong with Ayeka, L?!

**(A glimpse of blue turns L's eyes from Tenchi, where she sees Sasami standing a distance behind him. The younger princess's young face is terror stricken as L regards solemnly regards Tenchi again.)**

**L:** Turn around and do what you have to, Tenchi. Let me do what I have to do.

**(Tenchi glances behind him and sights Sasami. While he is left speechless, L closes and seals the door once again, taking a calming breath. Then, an ominously high tone sounds from the monitor display. The three doctors turn to see the cardiac display flattened, no activity. S cries out.)**

**S:** Her heart's stopped beating!!

**L:** Oh God!!

**(L spins around to a cart and grabs the paddles of a defibrillator before pressing them against Ayeka's chest. Her eyes center on S as she orders him.)**

**L:** Give me enough for a Juraian! Now!!

**(He nods, setting the energy level on the device. L grips the paddles tightly as the capacitors are heard charging. When the noise ceases, she presses buttons on the paddles, shocking the Juraian princess with electricity. For a moment, a blip flashes across the heart monitor before it flattens again.)**

**L:** Raise it!

**(S changes the setting and nods.)**

**S:** Do it!

**(L shocks Ayeka again, with the same empty result. Tension grips L's face as she shakes her head.)**

**L:** Dammit, Princess!! Don't do this!! **(To S.)** Higher!!

**(Fading from Ayeka's lifeless face, a darkened space is gradually lit by a soft and gentle pinkish aura. Within this light, Ayeka floats cradling her arms. Her eyes open slightly and weakly to the emptiness around her.)**

**Ayeka:** It's so dark...

**(As her eyes glance about her, the orb of light around her slowly contracts, dimming. She shivers, holding her arms close.)**

**Ayeka:** So cold...

**(She calls out to the darkness.)**

**Ayeka:** Tenchi...? Tenchi, can you hear me...?

**(To Ayeka's eyes, Tenchi's face appears for a moment and soon vanishes, leaving her to her solitude. Her eyes close tightly, her voice longing.)**

**Ayeka:** Tenchi... Please hear me...

**(A second voice rings out in the darkness, yet strangely, it sounds the same as Ayeka's, mocking her with her own words.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Ha! You think Tenchi's coming into this blackness for you, you pathetic woman? Why would he want "Princess Jurai Ayeka", when he already has someone like Ryoko?

**(The mocking voice scoffs while Ayeka blinks in surprise. The unseen person continues, her voice sultry and seductive.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Just think of what they are doing together while you waste away here.

**Ayeka:** Who are you?! Why are you saying such things, such lies?!

**Mock Ayeka:** Lies are they? Haven't you seen them when they are together, alone? Stop deluding yourself and open your eyes!

**(Ayeka retorts, her hand resting on her heart in her sincerity.)**

**Ayeka:** Tenchi cares for me deeply! He risked his life to save me from Kagato!

**(The voice laughs.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** No, he didn't! He wanted revenge for his grandfather, not you!! Look at yourself!!

**(Before Ayeka, a vision of herself in her pinkish, form-fitting battle-suit appears, tied to a bladed, violet cross. The princess shakes her head in disbelief.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Even in this form, you are still the pitiful Princess Jurai Ayeka, who can do nothing but worry and fret, rather that act. This is why Tenchi wants Ryoko over you. She actually lives!

**(Her hands gather into fists as she calls back to the mockery of her voice.)**

**Ayeka:** Stop comparing me to Ryoko! I'm not her!! I'm not like her! I can't be her!!

**(Around her, the spherical aura cracks and then breaks, allowing a spark of the shadow around her to strike her chest. Ayeka grabs at the bolt of darkness, gasping for breath from the pain consuming her heart. Around her hands, the blackness flares, licking against her skin as a pallor washes over her hands and face. The mocking voice laughs while she cringes and curls in pain.)**

**(Then, the aura around her pulses. Her eyes open in a glare when she shakes her head.)**

**Ayeka:** No...!!

**(The light around her bursts outward, burning the blackness and the illusion before her as it grows to brilliance. She screams back to her accuser.)**

**Ayeka:** I will _live_!!

**(As the warm light fills the expanses, a return to the MiB infirmary finds the alarms silent and the vital display beeping regularly and gently in rhythm. L wipes sweat from her brow and leans against a cabinet while Q and S both sit atop the counter, exhausted.)**

**Q:** I need a cigarette...

**(S coldly glares at Q as the door opens. Tenchi peeks inside, concern written on his face, while L grins back with a sigh.)**

**L:** She's a strong woman, Tenchi. I think she's past this.

**(Relief washes over Tenchi's face when Sasami glances inside from behind Tenchi, worry across her brow.)**

**Sasami:** Is... is she okay?

**L: (Nods.)** Yeah, Sasami. Your sister's going to be just fine.

**(The young princess smiles, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tenchi carefully pushes the door aside for Sasami, who walks slowly to her sister's bedside. Ayeka's slow breath moves her hair, bringing more calm to Sasami. Yet, then Ayeka's eyes open slightly, catching the little princess's attention.)**

**Sasami:** Ayeka...?

**(Tenchi joins Sasami's side, gazing down at the weakened elder princess. Her amethyst eyes find Tenchi, some disorientation evident.)**

**Ayeka:** Ten... chi...?

**(Tenchi takes her hand, as does Sasami, whose eyes still glisten with tears.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, I'm here, Ayeka...

**(Ayeka glances around, trying to ascertain her situation.)**

**Ayeka:** Where am I...?

**(Tenchi rests a hand on her shoulder as he carefully quiets her.)**

**Tenchi:** Sh... Don't worry about it right now. You need to rest.

**(She nods and closes her eyes, sleep soon enveloping her while Tenchi and Sasami stay at her side. Meanwhile, against the wall outside the door, Ryoko leans, a small smile on her lips. Her eyes close, relieved, pushing back other, less savory feelings.)**

Scene 2 – While You Were Sleeping 

**(Ayeka's eyes open as she blinks away the sleep, noticing a person sitting at her bedside. Her amethyst gaze turns to this young man, who smiles back down to her. Tenchi softly speaks to another person with him.)**

**Tenchi:** Looks like she's decided to wake up.

**(Questioningly, she starts to raise herself and consider him.)**

**Ayeka:** Tenchi...?

**(She touches her head lightly and shakes some of the weariness from her mind before she glances around the room. Finding herself in the MiB's infirmary, an unfamiliar place, she turns to Tenchi.)**

**Ayeka:** Wh... where am I? Where is this?

**(At Tenchi's side, little Sasami smiles with relief toward her elder sister while he answers her.)**

**Tenchi:** We're on Manhattan Island in the United States, Ayeka. This is the headquarters of the Men in Black.

**(For a moment, Ayeka considers this before she nods, remembering the past few days since the crash in Manhattan Bay.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes... the battlecruiser and then...

**(She then blinks and turns to Tenchi and Sasami.)**

**Ayeka:** Then, why are you two here?

**Tenchi:** When you, Ryoko, and Washu, didn't come home, we decided to come after you.

**(Ayeka nods, her thoughts recalling Mihoshi's appearance at the restaurant.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, Mihoshi had said that, didn't she?

**(Then, her mind's eye recalls the incident that followed, the battle with Illirg. Her shoulder tenses as the injury she sustained comes to her thoughts.)**

**Ayeka:** And then, that beast...

**(Tenchi nods while Sasami glances to the floor.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, we were really worried about you, Ayeka.

**(Ayeka blushes mildly at this. Tenchi continues with a slight grin.)**

**Tenchi:** Even Ryoko, though she tried not to show it.

**(Some surprise bleeds into Ayeka's gaze at this.)**

**Ayeka:** Even Ryoko?

**(Sasami speaks up, her crimson eyes set on her sister.)**

**Sasami:** We all were praying for you, Ayeka.

**(Sasami stands and hugs Ayeka tightly. The elder sister wraps her arms around her sibling warmly while the younger whispers.)**

**Sasami:** I love you, Ayeka...!! I don't want to lose you...!!

**(Some tears escape Sasami's young eyes as she shuts them in the hug. Ayeka smiles a little and whispers back.)**

**Ayeka:** I won't leave you, Sasami. I promise.

**(Tenchi smiles at the sisters in their embrace when the door slides open. All glance up to find L standing in the doorway. Seeing the happy scene, L grins and comments.)**

**L:** Looks like you're doing better, Princess.

**(The regal ladies break their hug as Sasami seats herself at her elder sister's side.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, I am, Ms L. You and your staff have my greatest thanks.

**(L grins and shakes her head.)**

**L:** Don't worry about it.

**(She motions to Tenchi.)**

**L: **You should thank him. He remained at your side just about the whole time.

**(Tenchi blushes some while Ayeka smiles warmly. Sasami's eyes glance been her sister and the young prince, an expectant smile on her lips.)**

**L:** He probably would've been there the whole time if J, Kiyone, and Ryoko didn't get into trouble outside.

**(At Ryoko's name, those haunting words slip into her mind.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Why would he want "Princess Jurai Ayeka", when he already has someone like Ryoko? Just think of what they are doing together while you waste away here.

**(A coldness crosses Ayeka's skin while those words echo in her thoughts. Sasami glances up to Ayeka and notices this as Ayeka pushes these away from her thoughts.)**

**Ayeka: (Mentally.)** No, no... that's not Tenchi...

**(Sasami then voices her concern.)**

**Sasami:** Are you alright, Ayeka?

**(Tenchi and L now take note of the disturbance in Ayeka as she takes a breath and rubs her fingers over her brow.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, Sasami. I'm just a little tired is all.

**(L nods.)**

**L:** I would say so, but whatever Illirg did to you, it seems to have passed. You should be fine with some more rest.

**(Ayeka grins and nods.)**

**Ayeka:** That's a good prognosis, doctor.

**(The female agent turns to Tenchi as her tone grows more serious.)**

**L:** I'm actually here for you, Tenchi. The briefing will be starting soon, and Zed wanted to be sure you were there.

**(The young man nods and stands with her.)**

**Tenchi:** Right.

**(Concern filters into Ayeka's face while Tenchi answers her apparent question.)**

**Tenchi:** Don't worry, Ayeka. Everyone's been working on a way to stop the Illirg creature. Washu has a plan to bring him down.

**(Again, those mocking words creep into Ayeka's thoughts.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Even in this form, you are still the pitiful Princess Jurai Ayeka, who can do nothing but worry and fret, rather that act.

**(Here, Ayeka pulls aside the sheets of the bed and pushes herself from the bed. Her feet touch the floor, but she stumbles a bit, catching herself on the bed's frame. Tenchi and Sasami both leap to her side and help steady her as she does stand.)**

**Sasami:** Sister!

**Tenchi:** Ayeka! What're you doing?!

**(Ayeka turns her eyes to meet Tenchi's.)**

**Ayeka:** I'm going with you, Tenchi.

**(Sasami clings to Ayeka's kimono, tears welling in her eyes.)**

**Sasami:** Don't, Ayeka! I don't want you hurt again!!

**(The violet-tressed princess turns to her azure-haired sister and rests her hands on the little girl's shoulders. The younger listens as the elder softly explains, wiping away a stray tear.)**

**Ayeka:** Sasami, this is something I must do. Alright?

**(Sasami sniffles.)**

**Sasami:** Why?

**(Ayeka pauses, her mind considering her own reasons before she answers.)**

**Ayeka:** This creature is a threat, Sasami. It should not be allowed to continue.

**(Her eyes close for a moment before she reopens them, a determination set in them.)**

**Ayeka:** And, I also want a hand in its defeat.

**(Tenchi nods and rests his hand on the regal lady's shoulder.)**

**Tenchi:** I understand, Ayeka.

**(Ayeka smiles some to herself as she then turns her warmth toward Sasami.)**

**Ayeka:** Besides, how can I be hurt with Tenchi going too?

**(Tenchi blushes a little as Sasami nods in response to Ayeka. The violet-haired woman smiles and removes her hands from Sasami's shoulders.)**

**Ayeka:** Now, I want you to be good while Mihoshi looks after you, okay?

**Sasami: (Nods.)** Alright, Ayeka...

**(L clears her throat, and Ayeka nods.)**

**Ayeka:** I have to go, Sasami. I will be back soon. I promise.

**Sasami:** Be careful, Ayeka...

**Ayeka:** I will.

**(With this, Tenchi and Ayeka join L as she leaves the room. Yet, Ayeka pauses in the corridor and glances quietly back with a concerned gaze to Sasami, who stands in the infirmary doorway. Tenchi rests his hand on her shoulder, drawing her eyes to his knowing sight.)**

**Tenchi:** She'll be alright, Ayeka. She's a strong little girl, like her big sister.

**(Ayeka smiles and blushes as she closes her eyes.)**

**Ayeka:** You're right, Tenchi...

**(She opens her eyes to Sasami, who is now smiling with pride back at Ayeka. The elder princess smiles with relief back to Sasami before she and Tenchi turns back into the corridor.)**

Scene 3 – The Game Plan 

**(As Tenchi, Ayeka, and L approach Zed's office, they can see the group gathered here. Zed sits broodingly behind his desk with Washu seated atop her floating pillow nearby. Kiyone, Mitsuki, J, and R stand gathered on either side, facing the monitors. Aside from the officers and agents, Ryoko leans against the transparent wall with her arms folded and Ryo-Ohki upon her shoulder.)**

**(L joins J's side, the partners exchanging a silent greeting. Tenchi notices Ryoko and goes to her side, raising her eyes to him. He rests his hand on her shoulder with a warm smile. A grin cracks across her lips while Ayeka blinks at this exchange, surprised.)**

**(However, Zed's voice breaks her from this listlessness.)**

**Zed:** Princess Jurai, good to see that you're up and about.

**(She quickly pushes the feelings aside and puts forth her regal demeanor as she approaches Zed.)**

**Ayeka:** It certainly is.

**(The others watch as she stands before Zed's desk and regards him. The chief agent questions her.)**

**Zed:** Is there something I can do for you? We are about to begin our strategy meeting.

**(She nods.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, there is. You can allow me to take part in this action.

**(Ryoko grins to herself and nods while Tenchi silently concurs. J glances to L who whispers to him, explaining. Mitsuki blinks, surprised, as does Zed. Concerned, Kiyone takes a step forward and questions her.)**

**Kiyone:** Ayeka, are you sure? You were injured pretty badly.

**(The princess shakes her head, a hand raising at her side.)**

**Ayeka:** Thank you for your concern, Kiyone, but I am alright. Please don't worry.

**(Zed turns to L and inquires from her.)**

**Zed:** L, what is your opinion of the princess's condition?

**L:** She seems in good health for a Juraian woman. Q, S, and myself all checked her, and can find nothing wrong with her. Whatever Illirg did, it seems to have run its course.

**(Zed nods and turns his attention back to Ayeka.)**

**Zed:** Very well. Princess, you do understand that we can't guarantee your safety in the field.

**Ayeka:** I do, but I would like a hand in bringing down this creature.

**(Washu nods and responds.)**

**Washu:** Alright. You can take Tenchi's place in all this. That'll free him up to help Kiyone and J.

**(Ayeka glances to Washu, curiously.)**

**Ayeka:** What do you mean, Washu?

**(Zed nods.)**

**Zed:** Well then, we should get underway. Dr Hakubi, if you would.

**(Washu grins.)**

**Washu:** Quite.

**(Raising her hands, Washu summons her phantom laptop and types a few keys. Zed's monitors wink to life with a schematic drawing and actual image of a completed device. Shaped like a cylindrical joint, two ports fork from a third, each covered with a lens. Over the two branching ports are a pair of symbols, one for each: the triple-kite logo well-known to the Jurai and the crystalline Ohki ship of Ryua. Where these two join, a triangle rests.)**

**(Zed glares mildly over toward Washu who smiles widely back at him. She chuckles to herself before proceeding to her explanation.)**

**Washu:** Alright, everyone. This is my Ryo-Jurai Amplifier, designed to receive Juraian energies here,

**(An arrow cursor appears on the monitor near the triple-kite symbol.)**

**Washu:** And, Ryoan energies here.

**(The cursor scrolls down to the Ohki logo.)**

**Washu:** The fusion chamber within will blend the two powers and emit a combined beam from this port here.

**(The cursor darts over to the unmarked, single port.)**

**Washu:** By channeling the blending through a hyper-dimensional pocket installed in the center, the cyclic recursion of the layered space will intensify the beam and widen it sufficiently to surround the enemy unit.

**(Kiyone considers this.)**

**Kiyone:** So, it's like a beam spreader?

**(Washu sighs, a bead of sweat in her hair.)**

**Washu:** In simple terms, yes.

**(She blinks back to her serious expression as she continues.)**

**Washu:** As the blended power was what caused his defensive screens to fail previously, this should leave him open to attack. I had planned for Tenchi and Ryoko to operate this, but with Ayeka in his stead, Tenchi can be freed from manning this to fight Illirg himself.

**(Ayeka nods, a concern on her eyes as she turns to Washu.)**

**Ayeka:** Splendid idea, but what about Tenchi? This creature has superior powers, size and strength...

**(The genius nods as she starts typing once again.)**

**Washu:** Already taken care of.

**(The images upon the displays change to either the schematic of a humanoid mecha, or images of the completed machine surrounded by scaffolding within the MiB's hangar. The head's canopy is open, showing two seats with individual controls and display screens. The right arm ends in an accelerator cannon while the left has a gripping pincher, flanked by two machine-gun pods. Each foot and leg structure carries flight engines for aerial maneuvering. Upon the back, a crimson crystal can be embedded into the mechanism, shining brightly.)**

**(Washu motions to the display and announces it.)**

**Washu:** Meet the Lyex, Tenchi's support unit. As Kiyone is well-versed in the piloting of GP mecha, she is my choice to control its movement.

**(She scoffs and continues.)**

**Washu:** However, most of the MiB do not have experience operating mecha, but J seems to be quick study and already has seen Illirg under fire. He's my pick for fire control.

**(J nods while Mitsuki takes a step forward, brows furrowed.)**

**Mitsuki:** What about me? I've had the same training Kiyone has, as has Mihoshi.

**(Zed nods, his eyes coldly settling on the red-headed officer.)**

**Zed:** I'm well-aware, Officer Matsu, but Detective Kuramitsu is currently assigned to look after Princess Sasami Jurai. As for you, you've proven yourself to be a loose cannon.

**(Mitsuki is taken aback while Kiyone glances down, shamefully before turning her attention to her old friend. Zed continues unabated.)**

**Zed:** I've assigned L to monitor you for the time being. We don't need some hotheaded cop with a death-wish putting a monkey-wrench in this.

**(Mitsuki's mechanical hand grips tightly as she retorts.)**

**Mitsuki:** But, Galaxy Police protocol requires at least two ranked GP officers on site during an apprehension of a class Super-A threat like this thing!

**(Zed nods.)**

**Zed:** I know the GP's protocol well, but this is also not a GP arrest.

**(His eyes narrow.)**

**Zed:** By GP bylaw 001, since Earth is not a member of the Galactic Union, Officer Matsu, the Galaxy Police have to refer to the planetary law enforcement, provided the its inhabitants are knowledgeable of extraterrestrial life.

**(He nods toward the offices around his.)**

**Zed:** That would be us. We are the law here, Matsu, not you.

**(Mitsuki scowls as Kiyone closes her eyes and shakes her head slowly. However, Ryoko raises her voice, confused.)**

**Ryoko:** Alright, so why didn't you guys come to Japan when I crashed there, or when Ayeka did?

**(Zed turns his attention to Ryoko as he answers plainly.)**

**Zed:** Because Japan is considered protected by the Jurai Empire, not us.

**(The others in the room blink confusedly, save Washu and Zed. The chief agent nods and continues.)**

**Zed:** I believe you all know the name "Jurai Yosho".

**(Tenchi agrees.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, that's Grandpa's real name.

**Zed:** In late 1970, roughly a decade after our agency formed, we sent a few agents to investigate some happenings around the Tokyo Tower.

**(Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Kiyone blink their eyes in disbelief as Washu grins and chuckles to herself. The others turn to her as she takes Zed's lead.)**

**Washu:** In short, our little incursion into time caused it. When we went back to stop Kain, the incident was noticed and covered up as Kiyone had surmised it would be.

**(Kiyone nods, her thoughts gathering around the situation.)**

**Kiyone:** Yes, but how would Jurai be involved?

**Zed:** When our agents were investigating, they came across a decree written in Juraiji, Jurai's written language, at the scene. It was signed and authenticated against our knowledge-base as Jurai Yosho, successor to the Jurai throne.

**(Washu nods.)**

**Washu:** I corroborated those records, and it's obvious. We all know Lord Katsuhito's perception. He _knew_ who you all were. He _knew_ we'd eventually come to Earth. He was ensuring no interference from the outside.

**(She then scoffs.)**

**Washu:** As well as his self-exile. I'm sure many of the "happy coincidences" that have happened around us have been orchestrated some by him.

**(Zed nods.)**

**Zed:** I'd like to meet him some time. I'd like to finally see the face behind those words.

**(J furrows his brows as he considers this.)**

**J:** So, why'd you do what it said? After all, he's just one guy.

**(Everyone else turns to J, incredulously, before Zed shakes his head.)**

**Zed:** You have no idea who you're talking about, kid.

**(Mitsuki, burningly irate, spins away from the room and storms toward the door. Zed glances over to her and comments.)**

**Zed:** Try not to interfere, officer. This isn't your fight anymore.

**(Frustration, disgrace, and shame blend in Mitsuki's eyes as she swings the door open widely and exits the office. Kiyone raises her eyes to follow her old friend before she follows, a few words in passing to Zed.)**

**Kiyone:** I'll talk to her.

**(She quickly slips out of the office, leaving the others watching her pass. Outside, the detective follows a few corridors before finding Mitsuki sitting on a hallway bench, slumped with her face in her hands. The teal-tressed woman seats herself beside her old friend, whispering softly.)**

**Kiyone:** Mitsuki...

**(Mitsuki sighs and raises her conflicted face, exasperated and defeated in tone.)**

**Mitsuki:** I don't deserve your friendship, Kiyone... I pulled a weapon on your friends. I tried to arrest you during the Jurai coup.

**(Kiyone sighs and hangs her head.)**

**Kiyone:** Mitsuki, I'm sorry about Hayato, and I know you didn't have a part in the coup. I wanted to be sure you were alright.

**(Mitsuki shakes her head and turns to the other GP officer.)**

**Mitsuki:** Why are you still so nice to me, Kiyone?

**(Kiyone meets Mitsuki's eyes as she solemnly answers with her own question.)**

**Kiyone:** You don't remember that pact we all made in the academy, do you?

**(A moment passes as the redhead considers this, and then gasps in realization. Kiyone nods, glancing into the distance.)**

**Kiyone:** Yeah... You, me, Mihoshi, Achi... All of us swore to be friends forever, remember?

**(Mitsuki nods and turns her attention back to Kiyone.)**

**Mitsuki:** Yes... but that was so long ago. No one remembered it.

**(Kiyone meets Mitsuki's gaze quietly.)**

**Kiyone:** Except Mihoshi and me. Mihoshi's been klutzy and naive, but she's been a good friend, almost like a little sister.

**(Kiyone looks slightly away.)**

**Kiyone:** You used to think of me that way...

**(Mitsuki sighs and turns away.)**

**Mitsuki:** You know. Hayato's death has really changed things.

**(Kiyone watches Mitsuki, quietly listening.)**

**Mitsuki:** My career always was first after the academy. I moved up to the special investigations unit pretty quickly. **(Sighs.)** That's where I met him. Quiet, strong... He was everything you ever wanted in a man, Kiyone.

**(Kiyone nods as her friend continues, tears rolling from her eyes.)**

**Mitsuki:** Then when Kain came... everything changed...

**(She gaze down at her mechanized hand.)**

**Mitsuki:** everything...

**(Kiyone puts her hand on Mitsuki's shoulder, her voice kind.)**

**Kiyone:** Mitsuki, forget it. That's the past, and you can't live there forever.

**(She glances to the floor.)**

**Kiyone:** I've forgiven you for what happened at headquarters, and I forgive you for breaking our promise.

**(Mitsuki wipes her eyes and looks back to Kiyone's eyes as the detective looks into hers.)**

**Kiyone:** Let's make a new pact, you and me.

**(Mitsuki is taken aback while Kiyone nods.)**

**Mitsuki:** Kiyone, I...!

**Kiyone:** Mitsuki, I know people change a lot, but I still believe that you are a good friend if you would loose your ambition and hatred. I think you've lost your ambition. I killed Kain. Let your hatred die with him.

**(Mitsuki looks away and closes her eyes tightly. Kiyone watches hopefully as Mitsuki takes a long, cleansing sigh. She then nods, drawing a smile from her old, renewed friend.)**


	7. Act 7

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

All material of or relating to _Men in Black_ are copyrighted by Marvel/Malibu Comics and Columbia/Tristar Pictures.

Act 7 Scene 1 – The Beast and the Beauty 

**(The gates over the MiB motor pool's entrance roll up as a black car roars out into the night street. Within moments, it changes forms and ignites its engines to shoot into the distance. With some static, Zed's voice is heard over the car's communication system.)**

**Zed:** Illirg has been sighted outside town in a pasture. Seems he has a taste for beef.

**(Not too far away, an open field lies quietly until the ground cracks open, the two sides sliding apart. Beneath, the MiB's hangar rests, containing Yagami, Mitsuki's own grey patrol-ship, and the Lyex. Beneath its feet, its engines flare, lifting its metal body upward into the sky. Once its feet clear ground level, the hangar seals itself once more.)**

**Ayeka:** We could send the Lyex mecha ahead of the others and lure him to the amplifier.

**Kiyone:** Good tactic, Ayeka.

**(Soon, the Lyex flies parallel to the car below, the two heading away from the city and into the farmlands some distance away.)**

**Washu:** Oh, and do be careful with my amplifier. I haven't finished my research on how Ryoan and Juraian energies blend.

**Ryoko:** Which means?

**(An irritation enters Washu's voice.)**

**Washu:** Which means you're playing with fire, Ryoko. It could blow up in your face so watch what you're doing.

**(Within moments, the car slows and reverts to its original form before coming to rest on the side of the road. Above, the Lyex hovers as Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka exit the ground-based vehicle. The trunk opens while Tenchi walks around to the rear and heaves the amplifier device from the compartment.)**

**(Ryo-Ohki hops from the car upon Ryoko's shoulder, which issues a pet and a smile from her mistress. Ayeka turns her attention to the Lyex above them as Ryoko joins Tenchi.)**

**Ryoko:** I can get that, Tenchi.

**(He shakes his head.)**

**Tenchi:** No, I've got it.

**(He turns to the two women and questions them seriously.)**

**Tenchi:** Are you two sure you're ready for this?

**(Ryoko waves him off.)**

**Ryoko:** Don't worry, Tenchi. We've got this.

**Ayeka:** Indeed. We'll play our roles.

**(The princess clasps her hands before her as her expression turns to concern.)**

**Ayeka:** You take care in this.

**(Tenchi sets the device on the ground, where it sprouts legs and rises to their waist level. He closes his eyes as he considers this situation.)**

**Tenchi:** We all know the danger here.

**(He glances to the two of them.)**

**Tenchi:** I just want to tell you both that...

**(Ryoko interrupts.)**

**Ryoko:** Hey, Tenchi.

**(He blinks at this as she scoffs and grins.)**

**Ryoko:** Tell us after this, okay?

**(Her confidence bleeds into a smile across his face as he nods.)**

**Tenchi:** Alright. No worries then. Right, Ayeka?

**(Ayeka watches this exchange, and then nods to herself a small smile on her lips as well. From above, Kiyone's voice sounds from the hovering mecha.)**

**Kiyone:** We're going on ahead to engage Illirg. You three be ready when we lure him back.

**(The three look up while Tenchi calls back.)**

**Tenchi:** Good luck!

**(As the Lyex flies into the distance, the three on the ground nod together. Around Tenchi's left hand, a golden bracer appears, emitting a similarly colored disk of light. This disk passes over him, replacing his clothes with a blue battle-suit, the same used against Kain. Similarly, around Ryoko's neck, a golden choker reveals itself and cascades a disk that covers her in a red battle-suit of similar design. Lastly, a violet obi emerges around Ayeka's waist and sends two disks over her, donning a pinkish battle-suit. Together, these three watch the Lyex depart, Tenchi gripping the Tenchiken Key at the ready.)**

**(In the cockpit of the Lyex, Kiyone and J are seated, their attention on the screens and controls before them. J glances at Kiyone as he questions her.)**

**J:** You ready, Kiyo?

**(She concurs.)**

**Kiyone:** As I'll ever be.

**(J sighs heavily as he faces front. The teal-tressed detective furrows her brows as she questions him, keeping most of her attention on the screens before her.)**

**Kiyone:** Something wrong?

**(J scoffs and shakes his head.)**

**J:** A couple days ago, I was just another New York street cop. Now, I'm in a big-ass robot with a space detective heading to fight a giant mantis. A lot's changed since I first met K, my first MiB partner.

**(Kiyone grins some.)**

**Kiyone:** Heh, sounds like my life. Everything was turned upside-down when I met my partner Mihoshi.

**(She chuckles.)**

**Kiyone:** You should have seen her on that first day. She was so naïve of procedure and conduct... God, I wanted to scream for so long!

**(She shakes her head, smiling.)**

**Kiyone:** But, she's a really good person, as innocent as any I've known.

**(J grins as well.)**

**J:** Kinda like L back at headquarters. She's a good doctor, but she's got a way to go before she's a good cop... agent... whatever.

**(Kiyone nods and comments in good nature.)**

**Kiyone:** We're both cops here, J. I think we can both say that partners change your life, like few things do.

**J:** Yeah, they might be irritating, but you'll risk your life for 'em, just like they would for you.

**Kiyone:** Well said.

**(An alarm sounds, stirring the two from their conversation. Kiyone quickly takes the Lyex's maneuvering controls while J manipulates the targeting system.)**

**J:** It's go time!

**(Outside, the robot's arms rotate forward and take aim on a large shape before them in this dark night. The chimera mantis Illirg looks away from his meal, his mandibles dripping with blood. Below him, a cow's freshly killed carcass lies with its flesh ripped asunder. He soon sights the Lyex approaching him, and his features twist into a scowl.)**

**Illirg:** Bastards...! Just in time to spoil my meal...!!

**(He turns to face the mecha, raising both his arms, fully regenerated. He levitates from the ground, curling his legs against his carapace as he darts toward the Lyex. The insect's chitinous armor shifts to the Ryoan red and black patterns before summoning crimson power to his claw. This ruby bolt of power then flies at the Lyex.)**

**(The accelerator cannon from the Lyex's right arm fires, meeting the shot as the mecha dodges to the side and avoids the forthcoming explosion. The robot fires again, only to have the blast ricochet off the beast's personal shielding. Illirg roars, opening his claws to meet the arms of the machine as the two stop suddenly from the collision and drop toward the ground. The Lyex's feet dig into the ground while Illirg does likewise, extending his legs below him.)**

**(Testing one another's strength, neither budge while their feet embed themselves into the soil. In the cockpit, Kiyone pushes her control levers forward, forcing the mecha to whine loudly with the force exerted outside. The controls fight against her, the force-feedback exhibiting Illirg's resistance. Opposite her, J shifts the targeting reticle before him over Illirg's thorax, only to have it skew away with the motions of Kiyone's actions.)**

**Kiyone:** Make it fast! I can't hold him forever!

**(The reticle settles on him and shimmers deep red.)**

**J:** Got him!!

**(He pulls the triggers under his fingers, causing the gun-pods to unleash their hail of lead. Angled toward Illirg, the weapons successfully penetrate his carapace at this close range. The beast roars in pain, as his face shifts to a pale white. The Lyex releases Illirg and shoots off into the distance. The giant insect glares at the fleeing mecha, its mandibles gnashing in pain and anger.)**

**Illirg:** You aren't going to get away...!!

**(Lifting from the ground again, the creature pursues the Lyex. Aboard the robot, Kiyone watches the miles of land pass below her while J's displays center squarely upon their pursuer. Sarcastically, he scoffs.)**

**J:** I think we pissed him off! I sure hope Tenchi and the girls are ready!

**Kiyone:** So do I.

**(In the display before Kiyone, the image depicts the land rushing past them below and Ryoko hovering in the distance. The pirate drops to the ground quickly, joining Ayeka at the side of the amplifier. Tenchi steps forward, the blue blade issuing forth from the sword Key in his hands. Together, Ryoko and Ayeka extend their hands toward two marked ports on the amplifier. Energies flow to the hands of the two women: crimson to Ryoko and emerald to Ayeka, the tiara Key on her forehead glowing a brilliant forest green.)**

**(Nodding, Kiyone twists her controls, causing the engines to flare more brightly. The mecha gains more distance from Illirg as it swoops past the others on the ground. Then, Ryoko and Ayeka send their respective powers into the amplifier, and upon the device, the triangular symbol burns a violent violet. From the remaining port on the machine, a cone of white light floods forth, enveloping Illirg its candor.)**

**(Around the beast, the shield becomes visible, turning a sickly grey and collapsing into ashen particles. Further, the monster begins to descend unexpectedly, his ability to maintain flight disabled as well. He crashes into the ground, his claws extending to either side to help stop himself.)**

**(As Illirg lifts himself from the ground, the Lyex lands nearby and steps over to the insect. It reaches down and grabs his head in its clamp-like hand, but Illirg grasps at the grip with his claws. A blast from the Lyex's accelerator cannon severs Illirg's left elbow joint, ushering a scream from the monster. Over the Lyex's PA system, J taunts the beast.)**

**J:** Not so tough now, are ya?!

**(Illirg opens his remaining claw, crimson ropes of energy shooting forth around the Lyex's frame. The mecha struggles against the tension when Tenchi leaps forward and slices through the cords with Tenchiken's blade. Illirg and the Lyex stagger apart, regaining their balance. Illirg glares down at the young prince and roars at him.)**

**Illirg:** Little Juraian bastard...!!

**(He raises his foot over Tenchi and drops it suddenly, but the youth slides aside, his blade lingering to slash along the appendage. Illirg cringes as he falls forward, catching himself with his remaining claw-like hand. The Lyex stalks carefully to Illirg's side, aiming its weaponry at him. Kiyone's voice sounds to him.)**

**Kiyone:** You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You also have a right to counsel. If you cannot afford counsel, one will be appointed for you.

**(J's voice follows as the accelerator cannon levels toward the creature's head.)**

**J:** And, you have the right to lose your head if you move.

**(A dull growl starts deep within Illirg, soon rumbling the ground as his eyes glare up toward the mecha. Aboard, Kiyone and J blink dubiously, glancing to one another. The teal-tressed detective pulls back on her controls, lifting the Lyex into the air. Tenchi dashes away, joining Ryoko and Ayeka while the two watch the scene before them unfold.)**

**(Illirg's eyes shimmer intermittently, emerald and crimson. His coloration rotates and blends in patterns of violet, black, and white when a flash of brilliant red slices through his carapace. The shell fades to hardest black obsidian while his eyes fall silent and hollow.)**

**(Then, the body cracks open, two blackened figures bursting from within. One screams down at them, the very image of the usurper of Jurai, Kagato. The other claws at the sky, its broken mask much the same as the Super-A class criminal Kain.)**

**(Initially, shock passes over the assembled group: Tenchi's sword lowering slightly, Ryoko's energy ceasing as she lowers her hands, Ayeka's energy ending as she raises her hands to her lips, Kiyone blinking in surprise, and J narrowing his gaze in confusion. Then, the two turn toward the group, their faces twisted in either rage or pain. Tenchi and Ryoko recover quickly, their eyes locking firm to this Obsidian Kagato. Kiyone likewise sets her attentions on the Obsidian Kain.)**

**(Obsidian Kain focuses on Ayeka, who meets his gaze. The white mask etches itself a smile when its claw shoots toward her. She gasps as she slides back and away, the claws crunching through the amplifier. The Lyex's foot raises and comes crashing down upon Obsidian Kain.)**

**(Ryoko's hand grips at her side, summoning her sword as Obsidian Kagato draws back his hands at her and Tenchi. The two slide at the reincarnated usurper, the two strikes leaving an "X" of red and blue through him. The carapace collapses as the two figures melt away into a dark ooze pooling around where Illirg fell.)**

**(The trio on the ground steps toward the remains of the beast, the adrenaline in their systems slowly subsiding. Tenchi sighs hard.)**

**Tenchi:** It's over...

**(Ayeka nods.)**

**Ayeka:** Let's pray it is so.

**(Ryoko glares down at the sludge below, her sword burning at her side. She sees her reflection in the glossy liquid, her mind recalling the taunts from Illirg the previous night. She lets her sword vanish as she shakes her head.)**

**(However, this is when a third figure splashes out from the pool, its arms reaching for Ryoko's throat. She reacts, her arms grabbing at the figure's arms, but her eyes widen in surprise to see her own face, blackened and twisted. This Obsidian Ryoko speaks to her softly while the others spin toward her and call out to her.)**

**Obsidian Ryoko:** ... Ryoan bitch...!! How dare you...!!

**(Ryoko gnashes her teeth as she glares back at her impostor and struggles with her grip. Ryo-Ohki scampers out from the MiB car toward her mistress, mewing in panic while Tenchi slides forward, his blade cutting the black woman's arms cleanly. The arms at Ryoko's neck fall away lifelessly. Obsidian Ryoko screams as Ryoko herself places her hand in her doppelgänger's face. A blast of crimson explodes from her hand and through the double's head as it melts back away into the puddle below.)**

**(Ryoko breathes shallowly as she calms herself. An anxiety remains in her eyes while her arm drops to her side. Tenchi lowers his sword and turns to the pirate.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko...

**(She does not respond so he rests his hand on her shoulder, startling her. Her eyes settle on his worried gaze. She takes a breath and nods slowly, her calm restoring itself.)**

**Ryoko:** I'm okay, Tenchi...

**(He smiles some, relieved as she does as well. Ryo-Ohki hops upon Ryoko's opposite shoulder, mewing relievedly. Her mistress pets her kindly while Ayeka watches, distanced from the situation. However, above, flashes of light from behind the clouds draw their attention to the sky. The reports of weapon's fire can be heard from the sources of these flashes. Ayeka narrows her eyes.)**

**Ayeka:** What is that...?

**(Within the cockpit of the Lyex, Kiyone and J scan the skies, the reticles before them locking onto two small vessels in combat with one another. J's targeting window automatically takes still images of the two ships, zooming them to opposite corners of the screen.)**

**(Here, the crafts' schematics are displayed, showing each to be a sleek fighter-craft, one more streamlined and lightweight than the other. Beneath the smaller of the two, the display prints the text "Pentinon Militia – Class Z-20". For the other, "Pentinon Militia – Class Z-10" is printed below. J raises a brow and blinks in surprise.)**

**J:** Pentinon Militia? Who're they?

**(He turns to Kiyone, who hardens her gaze.)**

**Kiyone:** Backup, I bet.

**(At the press of a key, a window appears before Kiyone with Washu's face looking back. The genius nods.)**

**Washu:** Yes, I see them.

**Kiyone:** By their specs, those ships are designed to be short-range fighters. Are there any carriers in this system?

**(The redhead shakes her head, her eyes knowledgeable.)**

**Washu:** Not a one, but you have the same suspicions.

**Kiyone:** I do.

**Washu:** Be on your guard, Kiyone.

**Kiyone:** I understand.

**(The battle above wages as the connection to Washu winks away.)**

**J:** What do you two suspect?

**(Kiyone watches the two ships dodge and fire at one another while she explains.)**

**Kiyone:** When Washu analyzed Illirg's DNA, she found a particular chemical that combined it. It came from the world Pentinon.

**(She points to the two ships.)**

**Kiyone:** There was a particular incident that happened there two years ago to a young student, Nerti Ro, who Illirg claimed was his creator. Now, we have two Pentinian fighters above us.

**J:** You think it's connected?

**(She nods as she speaks toward the displays.)**

**Kiyone:** Everyone, we've confirmed two Pentinian Militia fighters dogfighting in the atmosphere above us. It could be a contingency in case Illirg was destroyed.

**(From outside, Ryoko calls back up to Kiyone.)**

**Ryoko:** Wait. That doesn't make sense if they're fighting each other.

**Tenchi:** If they're fighting each other, one could be on our side, right?

**Kiyone:** There's no guarantee of that, Tenchi. Even if one is with us, we don't know which one that is.

**(J glances to his monitor again and reads the word "Variable Geometry" below both ships. Confused, he questions this.)**

**J:** The hell is that...?

**(While the five on the ground debate, the Z-20 chases the Z-10, firing its weapons at each turn. However, the Z-10 skillfully avoids every shot, despite its larger size. Along the edge of the canopy of the Z-10, the lettering reads "Rente Ro, Major" and "Caroki".)**

**(Then, the shots from the smaller ship cease as its form opens and shifts, changing its configuration into a humanoid mecha. In this form, the Z-20 accelerates, quickly covering the distance between it and its prey. The Z-10 quickly spins around and opens fire itself, dealing some damage to the opponent. However, the Z-20 slips under the plane of fire and reaches one of the Z-10's engine exhausts. Here, it crushes the exhaust shut, causing the larger ship's engines to stall.)**

**(The ship falls to the ground, though it angles its bow upward and lands sustaining little damage upon impact. Then, the Z-20 turns and targets the Lyex, raising its arms which carry its weapons complement. From the Lyex, J's voice can be heard.)**

**J:** You did _not_ just point that shit at me!

**(A hail of light-based beams and projectiles fly from the Z-20's arms toward the group assembled on the ground. The Lyex shoots into the air as Ryoko grabs Tenchi and does the same. Ayeka ducks into the MiB car when the blasts strafe over the area, riddling the car's frame with holes. Ryoko holds Tenchi as she hovers with him, both watching the Lyex engage the Z-20.)**

**(The Lyex fires its weapons, which the Z-20 dodges until the two meet, locking their mechanical grips together. Each strains against the other, trying to target its own guns. However, the Z-20 wrenches the Lyex's accelerator cannon away before ramming that left arm through the other mecha's power cell. The systems above the Lyex begin to fail, powering down as the canopy pops open. Kiyone and J both eject, their seats flying up into the air to drift down with parachutes.)**

**(The Z-20 extracts its arm from the Lyex's hull and slams the other mecha to the ground. Then, the enemy craft turns its weapons to the two Lyex pilots, defenseless on their silken descent. However, a beam of coherent light smashes through the weapon array on its right arm. The mecha turns its attention toward the source of the attack when two more blast through the engines keeping it aloft.)**

**(Smoking, the Z-20 falls, crashing heavily against the ground, unmoving, while Tenchi and Ryoko turn their attention to the source of these blasts of light. At the downed Z-10, the two see a young male wearing red armor over a blue body-suit beneath. A white cap covers his head with a black visor descending over his eyes. Across the gauntlets on his arms are numerous controls, no doubt for the equipment in the pack upon his back. Upon his left cheek is a neatly cut piece of black material, mimicking the Juraian Mark of Rage. In his right hand, a high-output laser rifle is lowered from firing position, where it had been discharged at the Z-20.)**

**(Ryoko drifts to the ground, releasing Tenchi as they reach the soil. Kiyone and J touch down and remove their parachute harnesses as Ayeka emerges from the car, her personal shield dissipating at her command. The five gather toward the newcomer while Tenchi goes to Ayeka's side.)**

**Tenchi:** Are you alright, Ayeka?

**(She nods.)**

**Ayeka:** Nothing serious.

**(Ryoko turns to Kiyone and J.)**

**Ryoko:** How about you two?

**(J coughs.)**

**J:** Could be better.

**Kiyone:** We're alright.

**(The five then turn their attention to the youth in red. Ayeka motions to him kindly as she speaks.)**

**Ayeka:** Thank you, sir. May I ask your name?

**(His head turns back to her, his visor opaque in the night's shade.)**

**Youth:** Hunter Pii, number 4201.

**(Ryoko's eyes narrow on the bounty hunter while Kiyone blinks in recognition.)**

**Kiyone:** You're the Terran boy from Pentinon, aren't you? The one blamed for...

**(Under his arm, a hook descends, and Pii attaches the laser rifle to this. As he releases the weapon, it rotates away to the pack and retracts into storage. He turns to her and repeats his introduction.)**

**Pii:** I'm the bounty hunter in pursuit of the criminal Mecha-Nerti, detective.

**(Without another word, he returns his attention to the wreckage of the Z-20 while Kiyone furrows her brows at him.)**

**Kiyone:** Well, Pii, your claim is on Mecha-Nerti became invalid once she landed on Earth. The MiB charter states that Earth is their jurisdiction.

**(Without turning back, he retorts.)**

**Pii:** That charter references limits on the Galaxy Police and _extraterrestrial_ bounty hunters. I'm from Earth so my claim holds just as well.

**(J glances to Kiyone, a brow raised.)**

**J:** That's kid's a bounty hunter?

**(She nods.)**

**Kiyone:** Apparently so.

**(He starts to approach the wreckage when a beam of light slices through the Z-20's cockpit. Pii hastens his approach while a rifle-like weapon extends down from his pack on the left side. He draws the device and slides a selector back and then forward again, not unlike a shotgun.)**

**(The cockpit erupts in metal and glass as a silver and gold streak shoots toward Pii. He rolls aside, a unleashing a blue blast from his weapon. Missing, the azure pulse impacts the ground, freezing the nearby soil and plants on contact. The five others nearby stand on their guard as the streak stops suddenly and rises to stand between them and Pii.)**

**(Composed of precious silver, a metallic woman stands, the same features as Nerti Ro from the profile images. Made of the finest gold, her hair is arranged in a great vixen's tail behind her head, the remainder falling along the sides of her face. Hugging her legs and chassis, a shimmering bronze armor protects her vital components. In her right hand, a long pole rests, a curving scythe's blade extending from its tip. Her steel-grey eyes focus primarily on Pii as her lips twist into a venomous smile.)**

**M.Nerti:** Hello, Father.

**(His lips sneer at her as he barks back at her.)**

**Pii:** Don't call me "father", you damned machine.

**(He slides the action on his weapon back, leaving it in that position. The machine glances to the other five participants and back to him.)**

**M.Nerti:** Interesting company you keep.

**(Pii levels his weapon at her.)**

**Pii:** This is _our_ business, Mecha-Nerti.

**(She scoffs.)**

**M.Nerti:** This is actually more about them than you.

**Pii:** We'll see about that when I rip Nerti's location from your memory.

**(The machine's false voice laughs as she rotates her scythe's pole to rest against her arm.)**

**M.Nerti:** Do tell, dear, sweet Father... "Evil Pii".

**(He bares his teeth as his finger squeezes the trigger, issuing a burst of burning red at the machine. She slides aside and darts at him, her feet ripping at the ground. Her blade swings up at him as he spins away and raises his weapon again. As he fires, she turns aside, the blast grazing her abdominal chassis.)**

**(Her eyes scowl and glow a deep crimson as she sweeps her scythe and cuts through his weapon. He slides back while her free hand thrusts forward and grips the edge of his armor. Her gaze meets his visor as a black fire envelops her arm, and creeps over him. He resists, one arm gripping at hers while another extends, the gauntlet reacting to his motion.)**

**(Ayeka watches the creeping shadow, a pallor washing over her face while her heart thumps hard against her chest. A hand raises to her chest as she shakes her head slowly.)**

**Ayeka:** The Darkness...!

**(The blackness then vanishes, along with Pii. M.Nerti turns back to the other five near the downed Z-10. The scowl and glow fade from her eyes as she considers them coldly. Specifically, her eyes center on Tenchi. From her point of view, her heads-up display pans over him, quantifying his energy output, his physical prowess, the synchronization with his Key, among other values.)**

**(Meanwhile, metal tendrils punch through her wounded region, covering it and amalgamating back into her previous, undamaged form. She comments.)**

**M.Nerti:** Juraian-Terran hybrid, Masaki Tenchi.

**(She grins, narrowing her eyes.)**

**M.Nerti:** I never thought I would have the honor to dispatch you myself.

**(Kiyone draws her service blaster levels it against M.Nerti.)**

**Kiyone:** So, you're Nerti Ro's other invention?

**(The machine scoffs.)**

**M.Nerti:** She and Father both once called me their "daughter", but your words are true enough.

**(Tenchi raises his sword while Ryoko quickly forms hers as well. Ryo-Ohki hops to the ground and hisses at the artificial woman as J draws his noisy cricket to bear on M.Nerti. The metallic figure begins to rotate her blade at her side, watching her opponents carefully when Ayeka rests a trembling hand on Tenchi's shoulder. He glances to her, a concern in his eyes.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka...?

**(Her eyes fix on M.Nerti as she speaks to him softly.)**

**Ayeka:** We need to leave here, Tenchi...

**(As she says these words, M.Nerti dashes at them. Kiyone and J both fire, but the android rolls to the side to avoid the cricket blast. Kiyone's well-aimed shots are then deflected with swipes of the scythe. Ryoko darts forward brandishing her blade, which meets M.Nerti's. As the two exchange bladed strikes, Tenchi steps toward the fray himself, only to have Ayeka grip his shoulder and call to him.)**

**Ayeka:** Tenchi...!!

**(He nods and glances back to her.)**

**Tenchi:** Alright. Can you get Ryo-Ohki ready while I help the others?

**(She nods, releasing his shoulder. He concurs before turning back towards the conflict. She watches distantly while he rushes with sword drawn toward M.Nerti.)**

**(With Ryoko, M.Nerti blocks her offense perfectly, no strike landing anywhere but against her scythe. The Ryoan woman frowns as she vanishes and reappears behind M.Nerti, thrusting her blade at the machine's back. However, the android steps aside, allowing the attack to utterly miss.)**

**(However, M.Nerti swings her scythe down toward Ryoko, when it clashes against the blue blade of Tenchiken. Ryoko glances up and swipes along M.Nerti's chassis, cutting deeply. Yet, her crimson sword ricochets off something within the machine, the reverberations felt in her extended power.)**

**(The machine steps back and away from the fray, the tip of her scythe's pole charging a bright light. Brows furrowed, the metal woman sweeps her weapon, the tip issuing forth a coherent stream of light that burns a swath into the ground. Tenchi and Ryoko both roll aside to watch as M.Nerti's wounds heal themselves once again.)**

**(She rushes them again, both raising their swords to block the coming pole. Overhead, the crystalline ship Ryo-Ohki drifts while Tenchi and Ryoko both strain to hold the scythe at bay together. The Ryoan's free hand raises and summons a bolt when M.Nerti kicks her in the abdomen. As Ryoko buckles, M.Nerti advances a step, her weight bearing down on Tenchi beneath her blade.)**

**(Then, ruby rings of light appear around them as Tenchi and Ryoko vanish, long with the others of their party. With Tenchi gone, M.Nerti's blade punches down into the ground, shaking the soil from the impact's force. As Ryo-Ohki flies into the distance, the android grins to herself and turns to the downed Z-10.)**

**M.Nerti:** Let the new Ryo-Jurai War begin.

Scene 2 – Incursion 

**(As Ryo-Ohki drifts down into the hangar of MiB HQ, Zed watches the ship's arrival on his displays. Close at hand, Washu and Mitsuki stand with folded arms, Mitsuki shaking her head slowly. The genius's analytical gaze processes the recent combat while she taps her finger on her arm.)**

**(Nearby the door, Mihoshi and L enter, Sasami at their heels. The blonde detective rests a comforting hand on Sasami's shoulder while the young princess clasps her hands together in worry. The redheaded glances over to L, noting the clipboard in the doctor's hand. Mitsuki's eyes narrow as the chief agent turns to the others.)**

**Zed:** So, we have a new player, this "Mecha-Nerti".

**(Washu nods.)**

**Washu:** So it would seem, an android infused with Kain's energy.

**(Mihoshi blinks, surprised, as Sasami's eyes widen at the information.)**

**Mihoshi:** Kain's power?!

**(Washu nods as she motions to one of Zed's monitors. The display changes from Ryo-Ohki's docking to a replay of Pii in M.Nerti's grasp. Her forearm ignites in a black fire which creeps over the Terran bounty hunter.)**

**Washu:** Yes, when Mecha-Nerti used this tactic on Pii, I sampled the ambient emanations released from her. They are a perfect match.

**(The image freezes with the black energy present, and a bar graph of various forms of released potential present. Most are rather low, save for two tall pillars: "Jurai" and "NVO".)**

**Washu:** The only other energy present in the area was that coming from Tenchi, and later Ryoko and Ayeka. None of them can generate this power, and Illirg was dead by then. It had to be from her.

**(Mitsuki glares toward Washu as she interjects.)**

**Mitsuki:** Looks like you didn't do as well a job as you thought, "genius".

**(The scientist coldly lowers one of her brows as Mitsuki continues.)**

**Mitsuki:** After all your carefully laid plans...

**(Zed interrupts Mitsuki.)**

**Zed:** You're hardly helping, officer.

**(Mitsuki turns to Zed, a hand on her hip while the group from the field returns: Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, and J. Ryo-Ohki sits atop Ryoko's shoulder. The redheaded GP officer resumes her speech.)**

**Mitsuki:** They didn't do the job. Enough of Kain survived all your machinations in history to arrive here not only as that monster Illirg, but also as this new robot.

**(Kiyone shakes her head and corrects her colleague.)**

**Kiyone:** No part of Kain survived the pocket dimension's implosion in 1970.

**(The group turns to Kiyone as she nods. Sasami's eyes brighten at the sight of her sister as the little princess rushes to her side. Ayeka draws Sasami close and hugs her warmly. Kiyone explains.)**

**Kiyone:** After the pocket dimension collapsed, I used the sensor system on the dimensional cannon to check the area for any remnant. There wasn't a shred of him left.

**(Washu nods and concurs.)**

**Washu:** When the time-axis stabilized, I did a blanket sweep of the vicinity around the Tokyo Tower for NVO energy along the timeline until 1996, when the Galaxy Police Headquarters was destroyed. There was no micro-Joule of NVO energy anywhere.

**L:** Then, Illirg and Mecha-Nerti had to get it from somewhere else.

**(Ryoko steps forward, her eyes narrowed at the genius.)**

**Ryoko:** You mean there are others like Kain out there?

**(Across the faces of the extraterrestrial attendants to this meeting, an expression of realized dread washes over them. Washu nods and adds.)**

**Washu:** It's possible. However, these questions don't help our present situation. Mecha-Nerti and Illirg both were sent here...

**(Alarms blare throughout the complex, interrupting the minute scientist's exposition. Zed spins quickly to a monitor of the docking bay above, where R yells at agents in the background over muffled explosions.)**

**Zed:** R, what's going on down there?

**(Anxious and tense, R turns back to Zed.)**

**R:** That metal woman is pounding on our gates down here! She'll be inside in a few minutes!

**Zed:** Have you got weapons?

**R:** No, sir! We're still trying to fortress the door, but she cuts through two layers for each we add!

**(An agent yells back to R.)**

**Agent:** The doors are giving way!!

**(Sasami clings to Ayeka's side as Ryo-Ohki hops onto the blue-haired princess's shoulder with a worried meow. R spins behind him when Zed speaks calmly to him and draws his attention back.)**

**Zed:** R, get everyone to the emergency barracks. We're putting Code Thirteen into effect.

**(Shocked, R blinks dumbly while J and L both furrow their brows at the term.)**

**Zed:** Do you understand?

**(He shakes his head.)**

**R:** N... no... No, sir.

**Zed:** Then, get to it, son.

**(The screens blank as J inquires.)**

**J:** Code Thirteen?

**(Zed turns back to the group and nod.)**

**Zed:** In case of alien incursion, we retreat to the barracks and set the base for self-destruct. Then, an implosion device will collapse the interior of the base, leaving the barracks and the external superstructure undamaged.

**(Washu grins and nods as Zed adds.)**

**Zed:** We'll have to start from scratch again, but at least she'll be stopped.

**(J shakes his head.)**

**J:** This secrecy shit blows, Zed.

**Washu:** However, it might just deal with our little problem.

**(A series of explosions rock the building, all present steadying themselves. Kiyone's eyes turn to the floor below Zed's office to see Mecha-Nerti's scythe blade cut through the surface. She points and calls to the others as she draws her pistol.)**

**Kiyone:** There!

**(Ayeka edges Sasami behind her while the others around them take a defensive step back. The floor rips asunder as a gold and silver streak shoots from there and through the glass walls of Zed's office. The attendants shield themselves from the shards of glass as the mechanical woman rises to her feet across from them.)**

**(Recovering from the violent entry, the group sights her and promptly take their guard: Tenchi and Ryoko summoning their swords, the GP and MiB operatives drawing their sidearms, and Ayeka summoning a few of her wooden cylinders around herself and Sasami. At her side, Washu raises her hand, creating her phantom laptop, and she quickly enters a few keystrokes, her eyes focused on the enemy. M.Nerti rests a hand on her hip as she rotates her scythe at her side. Zed narrows his eyes at the construct.)**

**Zed:** Mecha-Nerti, I presume. Is there something we can do for you?

**M.Nerti:** You can die. You, Zed, were Illirg's primary target, along with the rest of your precious organization.

**(Her steel eyes turn to Ryoko as she continues.)**

**M.Nerti:** As Ryua Ryoko was also on Earth, she was a secondary target.

**(The group's eyes glance to Ryoko briefly. The fiery woman scowls and grips her sword tightly while the machine returns her gaze to Zed.)**

**M.Nerti:** However, Illirg decided that she was of more importance.

**(He chuckles before he responds.)**

**Zed:** While I'm flattered, exactly what would that accomplish? Why not one of the alien dignitaries that are here?

**(She advances a step and shakes her head.)**

**M.Nerti:** That is none of my concern, let alone yours. My mission is clear and simple.

**(Advancing another step, a grin crosses her lips, her eyes on Tenchi.)**

**M.Nerti:** It is also an honor to dispatch you as well, Masaki Tenchi.

**(She proceeds farther, her weapon coming to rest in her hand and along her arm. Zed calls out as his finger squeezes his sidearm's trigger.)**

**Zed:** _Fire_!!

**(A rain of energy pulses fly from the barrels toward M.Nerti, who raises her hand toward these. Her eyes burn crimson as her forearm is enveloped in a black fire, which expands into a disc before her. The incoming fire passes into the shadow, vanishing from sight completely. Soon, the weapons click, empty, and M.Nerti's protective disc vanishes.)**

**(She raises her scythe as the tip charges. Ayeka gasps, recognizing this maneuver, and sends her cylinders forward to surround the group. As M.Nerti sweeps her scythe and its cutting beam, it reflects off a shield generated by Ayeka's mini-guardians, burning through the glass above.)**

**(M.Nerti blinks at this while the beam vanishes. The law enforcement personnel quickly take the opportunity to reload their weapons. Tenchi glances around, considering options when he turns to the glass. Here, Ayeka's barrier touches, but does not extend through the glass. He smiles and motions to Ryoko. She grins and nods as the two dash over to the transparent wall.)**

**(M.Nerti touches the shield's edge with her free hand, and an emerald electricity sparks along her silver fingers. Scorch marks appear along her elegant housing before she draws back her hand. Examining her fingers, M.Nerti comments.)**

**M.Nerti:** Jurai's Power?

**(She looks up and sees Ayeka's set gaze.)**

**M.Nerti:** Princess Jurai Ayeka.

**(As the elder princess gazes back at the cold machine, a whisper enters her thoughts, her own voice. Her brows furrow upon hearing its confusing words.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Lower your guard...

**(She shakes her head, pushing those words from her thoughts when Tenchi calls back to the others.)**

**Tenchi:** Everyone! This way!

**(The group turns to him and Ryoko as they carve sections out of the glass, allowing them an escape route. The GP and MiB operatives quickly rush to their side and start swinging out the holes and to the floor below. Her laptop vanishing, Washu slides out the opening as well. Tenchi and Ryoko remain with swords ready, guarding the exit, as Ryoko calls back to Ayeka.)**

**Ryoko:** Hurry up, Ayeka!!

**(M.Nerti glances to the sides, watching her targets fleeing. Ayeka glances back and nods to Sasami.)**

**Ayeka:** You go on first, Sasami.

**(Sasami shakes her head and remains at her sister's side.)**

**Sasami:** But, Ayeka...!!

**Ayeka:** Hurry! We will follow after you.

**(Hesitantly, Sasami hurries to Tenchi and slips out the exit to the others below. Her eyes set again on M.Nerti, Ayeka backs away, joining Tenchi and Ryoko when the android shakes her head and comments.)**

**M.Nerti:** Fools.

**(The android gestures to the group on the floor below while darkness consumes both of her arms. At this, a force shield appears around Washu, Mihoshi, and Zed as another envelops Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and L. The younger princess screams when the shadowy energy around her assaults her small body, surrounding her in ruby lightning. Ayeka's eyes widen with horror as she cries out to her sister.)**

**Ayeka:** _Sasami_!!

**(Tenchi and Ryoko both gasp at this occurrence before turning their swords toward the instigator, anger filling their eyes. M.Nerti's lips twist into a pleased smile as she comments.)**

**M.Nerti:** Displeased?

**(Kiyone raises her sidearm and carefully aims at the edge of the field around Sasami. However, her shot bounces off the spheroid shape and smashes into a wall. Washu and Mihoshi helplessly watch Sasami collapse in pain while L stays at the girl's side, examining the child's condition. Ryo-Ohki mews worriedly at the doctor's side.)**

**(Ayeka turns and yells at the cold machine.)**

**Ayeka:** Leave my sister alone, you heartless creature!!

**(The auras around M.Nerti's arms fade as she turns her attention back to Ayeka again.)**

**M.Nerti:** Unfortunately, doing that would not perpetuate the instability in your emotions, which makes you irrational, and more vulnerable.

**(Tenchi echoes Ayeka's words.)**

**Tenchi:** Sasami's just a girl! It's inhuman to torture her like this!!

**M.Nerti:** I may have human form, but I am not bound by your moral judgments. All you need to understand is that this child will suffer until you all surrender.

**(Ryoko bares her teeth and takes a step forward when Tenchi grabs her shoulder, keeping her from continuing forward. She roars at the enemy, enraged.)**

**Ryoko:** _You bitch_!!

**(M.Nerti motions to the shields, causing them to float upward and flank her on either side. Tenchi whispers to Ryoko, his own voice strained from the situation.)**

**Tenchi:** Not now, Ryoko...

**(Ryoko replies in kind to him.)**

**Ryoko:** But, Sasami...

**(M.Nerti turns her attention to Ayeka, who grips her fists at the metal woman.)**

**M.Nerti:** Lower your guard, Juraian, if you value your dear sister's life.

**(Ayeka scowls as her shield vanishes. Tenchi and Ryoko blink incredulously at this move when Ayeka's miniature guardians surround M.Nerti and issue a field of Juraian energy around the machine. The android convulses, grabbing at her chest and stumbling to her knees at the sudden infusion of opposite power. At this weakness, Ryoko darts at M.Nerti with sword ready.)**

**(As Ayeka's shock ends, M.Nerti raises her scythe to stop Ryoko's sword. The machine's eyes burn a heated and hateful red as she scowls up at the pirate. Her free hand punches Ryoko's abdomen, knocking her breath away as well as forcing her back toward Tenchi and Ayeka. While the android stands slowly and unsteadily, she settles her gaze back upon Ayeka.)**

**M.Nerti:** Damned Juraian...!!

**(Tenchi steps between the two girls and M.Nerti.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko, get the others out of here.

**(Ayeka shakes her head.)**

**Ayeka:** No, Tenchi!!

**(Ryoko nods as she grabs Ayeka hand and pulls her aside.)**

**Ryoko:** He knows what he's doing, Ayeka.

**(She vanishes and reappears below with Kiyone, Mitsuki, and J while Tenchi backs toward the holes in the glass, keeping his attention on the enemy.)**

**Tenchi:** This isn't over.

**M.Nerti:** It certainly is not.

**(She watches as he slips out through the hole in the glass to the floor below. Here, Ryoko creates a gateway, and the remaining six characters run through the portal before it fades away.)**

Scene 3 – Frustration and Worry 

**(Ryoko's furious scream echoes as her crimson katana slices through a nearby catwalk railing.)**

**Ryoko:** _The bitch_!!

**(Tenchi sighs, standing behind her upon a catwalk in the MiB's hangar. A distance away, Kiyone sits next to Ayeka, comforting the princess as she sobs quietly into her hands. The officer rests a hand her back while J watches the group, empathetic but silent. Mitsuki leans against another railing, gazing down at the vacant hangar below.)**

**(The young prince steps over to the pirate and rests a hand on her shoulder, whispering to her softly and gently.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko...

**(Her rage-filled eyes meet his, tension apparent in her shoulder. Tears even edge at the corners of her eyes as she closes her eyes and turns away from him. Allowing her sword to vanish, her arms fold before her as he continues, worry and concern of his own in his gaze.)**

**Tenchi:** We'll get Sasami and the others back, Ryoko...

**(Ryoko's voice smolders under her breath.)**

**Ryoko:** We should've stayed...

**(He shakes his head.)**

**Tenchi:** Maybe...

**(His hands on her shoulders, he turns her to face him, their eyes meeting again as he continues gently.)**

**Tenchi:** Or, maybe she would've gotten us all.

**(His eyes close, and he nods, knowingly.)**

**Tenchi:** I care about Sasami too. We all do, but rushing in isn't going to save her.

**(Ryoko takes a breath and nods slowly, understanding. Her hands rest against his arms as she eases closer to him. Yet, he glances toward Ayeka, her sorrowful face consumed with worry for her sister. The pirate pauses, her eyes opening to notice Tenchi's gaze. For a moment, she watches her romantic rival's torment before she nods and whispers to Tenchi.)**

**Ryoko:** Go to her, Tenchi.

**(The prince incredulously looks back at her, but she nods, easing his arms away from hers.)**

**Ryoko:** I'll be alright. Don't worry.

**(He glances down for a moment before nodding with a soft grin. She reciprocates and watches him walk toward Ayeka. Ryoko's eyes lower slightly before she turns to the empty hangar and leans against the railing, missing his glance back at her.)**

**(Tenchi kneels at Ayeka's side as he softly speaks her name.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka...

**(Ayeka peeks between her fingers and tears at Tenchi's solemn face. She lowers her hands, revealing her distraught expression while Kiyone nods and pats Ayeka's back again. The young prince's voice gently reaches toward the princess.)**

**Tenchi:** We'll get her back, Ayeka.

**(He takes her hands in his, meeting gazes with her.)**

**Tenchi:** I swear.

**(She squeezes his hands in return as she closes her eyes with a staggered breath.)**

**Ayeka:** It's like what that insect creature did to me...

**(Her eyes open, mixed emotions of helplessness and sisterly protectiveness boiling behind those crimson irises.)**

**Ayeka:** We have to stop her _now_, Tenchi...! Or, Sasami will...!!

**(Her hands grip his tightly, her eyes pleading. He nods as he stands and turns to the others. She rises with him while he speaks to the assembled group.)**

**Tenchi:** We have to go back, and soon.

**(Ryoko, Mitsuki, and J turn back toward him as Kiyone stands with him and Ayeka. His eyes harden as he continues.)**

**Tenchi:** But, we'll have to confront Mecha-Nerti for sure.

**(Kiyone nods.)**

**Kiyone:** Right, though she has an advantage with that power she's wielding. We'll need some heavier weapons to handle her.

**(Ayeka wipes her eyes and takes a slow breath while her worrisome thoughts are set aside. J nods and replies, unsure.)**

**J:** We could get some gear from the armory, but that's right across from Zed's office. We'll still have to get around her first.

**(Mitsuki rests her index finger on her chin as she considers this scenario.)**

**Mitsuki:** What about the power armor on Yagami? We could distract her with that long enough to reach the offices.

**(Kiyone nods.)**

**Kiyone:** We also have some small arms onboard as well. You have some on your ship as well, right?

**Mitsuki:** Of course.

**(Ryoko steps forward and adds.)**

**Ryoko:** That's when the rest of us can give her some more trouble.

**(At this, Ayeka's eyes widen as she recalls their previous encounter with M.Nerti. Tenchi glances to her curiously as he questions her.)**

**Tenchi:** What's wrong, Ayeka?

**(Ayeka glances back to him.)**

**Ayeka:** We did give her trouble, when my force field enveloped her.

**(J nods.)**

**J:** Yeah, she went down when you shocked her.

**Ayeka:** If her powers are NVO-based, Jurai energies should be her weakness, not unlike Kain or Illirg.

**(Kiyone considers this, a nod to her thoughts.)**

**Kiyone:** That gives us something to throw back at her. You and Tenchi could disable her for the rest of us to handle.

**Mitsuki:** It's a plan.

**J:** Then, let's hurry up. The little princess doesn't have a lot of time.

**(United, the group nods together and split toward either Yagami or Mitsuki's ship.)**

**(In Zed's office, Sasami cries in pain while L and Ryo-Ohki stay close at her side, comforting her. Mihoshi watches helplessly while Washu's analytical gaze consumes the reactions before her. Zed turns to M.Nerti, who rotates the pointed tip of her scythe's pole. The chief agent scolds the machine.)**

**Zed:** So, exactly why are you torturing that poor girl? You were sent here to kill me and my Men in Black. What are you waiting for?

**(Coldly, she answers.)**

**M.Nerti:** She is a means to an end, as are you all. She is bait to lure Masaki Tenchi back.

**(Mihoshi's teary eyes swing back to the android and glare at her while M.Nerti turns her steel gaze back to Zed.)**

**M.Nerti:** Your priority, Zed, has been lowered. Masaki Tenchi is now my primary target.

**(Washu glances M.Nerti, listening as Zed answers with a query.)**

**Zed:** And, why him?

**M.Nerti:** I was instructed to eliminate Masaki Tenchi if he should become involved, his priority preceding all others.

**(Zed folds his arms.)**

**Zed:** You didn't answer my question.

**(Her attention returns to her blade.)**

**M.Nerti:** Those were my instructions and my purpose, dictated by Mother. Whether or not they satisfy your curiosity is none of my concern.

**Zed:** I guess that's "Nerti Ro", right?

**(She nods.)**

**M.Nerti:** She is.

**Zed:** So, why...?

**(His sentence is cut short as the machine spins her blade at her side and stops it against the length of her arm. Her eyes turn to him again, burning a deep crimson with a scowl.)**

**M.Nerti:** Your questions become tedious, old man. You will die in time, as will the rest of your organization.

**(Her eyes glow slightly brighter as she continues.)**

**M.Nerti:** This world will have its punishment soon, after the Advent of my Lady.

**(The shining light fades from her eyes as she coldly changes her focus to the door. As she leaves, she remarks.)**

**M.Nerti:** However, my mission requires completion. I shall return for you all after Masaki Tenchi's death.

**(Once she has departed, Zed sighs to himself and glances down to Washu.)**

**Zed:** Any thoughts, professor?

**(The genius nods and comments.)**

**Washu:** A few. Evidently, Nerti Ro, her "mother", sent both her and Illirg both to take out your group, with secondary objectives in Tenchi and Ryoko, respectively.

**(She considers for a moment.)**

**Washu:** Both of them had higher priority, more like the attack here was to lure them out.

**(Mihoshi turns to Washu and asks.)**

**Mihoshi:** But, why would someone be after them?

**(The minute scientist shakes her head.)**

**Washu:** I'm not sure yet, Mihoshi.

**(The blonde officer looks sadly back to the suffering princess when L raises her attention to Washu.)**

**L:** Is there anything you can do, professor? I have no equipment, let alone the expertise, to help here.

**(Washu shakes her head and presses her hand against the spherical field around her.)**

**Washu:** Sorry, but I can't. This screen blocks both physical passage as well as metaphysical, much like Kain could affect dimensionality and the passage of time. My powers and technology can't reach Sasami from here.

**(Sasami's tear-filled eyes look up to L, agonizing, while the doctor rests a hand beneath her head. The red arcs of light strike her repeatedly from the transparent shell around them while Zed watches Washu's hand on the field. Unlike Sasami, the field has no adverse effects on the scientist's presence.)**

**(Curious, he extends a finger to the screen, and it sparks, scorching his finger. He draws it back and turns to Washu again.)**

**Zed:** Why is it you aren't shocked by this field, Washu?

**(She nods and glances to Ryo-Ohki.)**

**Washu:** Ryo-Ohki, do you mind touching the field too?

**(The cabbit hops to the ground and mews cautiously to Washu, but the scientist placates the small creature.)**

**Washu:** I know it might hurt, but this might help Sasami.

**(Ryo-Ohki turns to the field again and hesitantly reaches to the field, but upon contact, Ryo-Ohki's paw is merely blocked, not burnt or scorched. She meows in question back to Washu, who nods understandingly.)**

**Washu:** I thought as much. It's Ryoan energies, what Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko, and I have that the rest of you don't. Evidently, there is a connection between our native abilities and the NVO energies that composed Kain, as well as were integrated into Illirg and Mecha-Nerti.

**(She raises her hands, and her phantom laptop appears. She keys a few strokes, adding.)**

**Washu:** This wasn't completely unforeseen. I noticed the same briefly with Ryoko when she, Tenchi, and Ayeka faced Kain in the pocket dimension of subspace.

**(Her hands cease typing as she turns the console toward Zed and Mihoshi. Upon the screen is a still image of Ryoko near Ayeka and a teenage Nobuyuki, all surrounded by white sparks of light. Here, Ryoko is bearing the attack and turning back toward the enemy while Ayeka is overwhelmed. Tenchi is seen in the distance, likewise consumed.)**

**Washu:** It did harm her when focused, but it was less than what was done to Tenchi and Ayeka.

**L:** Does that help Sasami at all?

**Zed:** Or, any of us?

**(Washu nods and looks toward Ryo-Ohki.)**

**Washu:** Ryo-Ohki, extend a portion of your ship form's defensive screen around Sasami?

**(The cabbit mews with a slight nod, and some addendum. Washu sighs and nods.)**

**Washu:** Alright, but it's better than nothing. Go ahead.

**(With the Ryo-Ohki skips into the air and changes herself into a brown, rhomboid crystal. Around her, she creates a shield which extends over herself, Sasami, and L. The sparks from the field around them strike her field, but continue through more weakly to the young princess. The genius nods and comments.)**

**Washu:** This won't completely block them, but it should buy some time.

**(Mihoshi turns her concerned eyes to Sasami.)**

**Mihoshi:** Hang on, Sasami... They're coming...

**(The little princess takes L's hand and grips tightly as she struggles against the dark power ravaging her.)**

Scene 4 – Rescue 

**(M.Nerti stalks through the corridors of MiB HQ, her scythe held ready at her side. Her steel eyes scan the chamber carefully as she advances toward the door to the infirmary. Silently and quickly, her feet glide along the floor to the door before slicing cleanly through the impediment. Falling to the sides, the door collapses, revealing the chamber empty.)**

**(Behind her, whining engines can be heard approaching. She spins around to see a Galaxy Police power armor rushing toward her, its arm cannon pointed at her. Mitsuki's voice rises from the armor.)**

**Mitsuki:** Catch this!

**(The arm cannon fires, but the machine steps aside, allowing the blast to smash into the distant wall of the infirmary. As shelves and portions of the wall collapse, Mitsuki's armor lands, and the two square themselves against each other. M.Nerti comments.)**

**M.Nerti:** High mobility power armor, Galaxy Police design. Not the best choice in an enclosed environment. You have little chance of victory.

**(Mitsuki laughs some to herself as within the power armor, she smiles to herself, her eyes set on M.Nerti's image on her heads-up display.)**

**Mitsuki:** I'm not trying to beat you.

**(As the two engage once again, the building rocks with their combat, heard and felt by others elsewhere in the structure. In particular, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, and J feel the vibrations as they rush through the corridors back toward Zed's office. Kiyone has since changed into an orange and black GP flight-suit. Kiyone glances back at the rumbling, her eyes concerned, when the group reaches Zed's office.)**

**(Mihoshi stands and calls to them as they approach.)**

**Mihoshi:** Everyone!

**(Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka split from Kiyone and J: the trio heading to the office and the latter two to the armory across the catwalk. Ayeka sights Sasami and runs to her side, pressing her hand to the field. She cries out and pulls her hand back as the field scorches her skin.)**

**Ayeka:** _Sasami_!!

**(Within, Ryo-Ohki's shield guards the small princess some while L turns to Ayeka.)**

**L:** Hurry! She needs immediate attention!

**(Tenchi and Ryoko nod as they form their swords and step forward to the shield around Sasami.)**

**Tenchi & Ryoko:** Got it.

**(However, as Ryoko strikes, her blade merely clashes off the field. Tenchi's does cut into the shield, but the blue blade of Tenchiken ignites with the red power of the shield, blasting back toward his face and resisting his cut. Angling his face away, he struggles to continue the cut through the shield, but soon, the resistance becomes beyond his strength, knocking him to the ground.)**

**(Ryoko's blade vanishes as she goes to Tenchi's side and helps him to his feet.)**

**Ryoko:** You alright, Tenchi?

**(He shakes his head to gather himself.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, but how are we going to break those things?

**(Washu turns to Tenchi and comments.)**

**Washu:** More than likely, their power source is Mecha-Nerti herself. Interrupting her control should cause them to fail.

**(A great explosion shakes the building once again, followed by Kiyone's calls back down the corridor.)**

**Kiyone:** _Mitsuki_!!

**(Outside the armory, Kiyone holds a GP minigun while J carries a triple-barreled pulsar arm cannon. Both raise their weapons as they see the coming streak of gold and silver. Kiyone's blue eyes scowl angrily as the two open fire.)**

**(The repeating shots of the minigun follow the streak while the three flaming balls of plasma from the arm cannon crash into the distant wall, behind the speeding opponent. The enemy streak stops between Kiyone and J, revealing M.Nerti, who swings her scythe pole into Kiyone's abdomen. The officer flies back against the catwalk's railing, knocking the wind from her lungs.)**

**(J turns the arm cannon to bear against M.Nerti's side, but the scythe rises, slicing through the weapon's barrels. She then kicks J into the armory, leaving him much like Kiyone. However, Kiyone raises her weapon and fires, the shots riddling M.Nerti's legs with holes.)**

**(The machine collapses to her knees and free hand. Kiyone then carefully targets M.Nerti's chest and fires, but the shots ricochet off a black structure under her chassis. The android's legs begin to snake metal tendrils to regenerate her wounds while her eyes burn crimson with a hate-filled scowl. She raises her scythe's point at Kiyone while it charges to fire.)**

**(Ryoko scowls and forms her sword as she darts toward M.Nerti. Ayeka whispers softly to Sasami as she too stands toward the enemy.)**

**Ayeka:** It will be alright soon, Sasami. I promise.

**(M.Nerti glances to see Ryoko and ceases her weapon's charging to instead block the Ryoan's sword. Her legs fully heal, and the enemy stands while the two hold back one another's strength. The shining gaze of M.Nerti glares into Ryoko's eyes.)**

**M.Nerti:** Fraternizing with the Jurai, traitor to your own kind!

**(Ryoko bares her teeth while Ayeka's mini-guardians appear around M.Nerti. Ryoko grins and vanishes when the Juraian field ignites around M.Nerti. The android tenses, gripping at the open wound in her chest. The black artifact within her is encased in arcs of crimson and azure light as she falls to her knees, tearing her own silver flesh away.)**

**(Washu watches, surprised at this reaction, when Kiyone calls to Ayeka.)**

**Kiyone:** _Now_, Ayeka!!

**(Ayeka nods, her field vanishing for Kiyone to target and fire again. The shots batter through M.Nerti's torso, hitting the black device centered in her chest. Soon, the repeated shots crack its housing, and a lick of obsidian fire escapes.)**

**(Then, M.Nerti's legs extend, pushing her upward over the shots. Kiyone ceases fire to reacquire her target, now atop Zed's office, when she sees the scythe pointed at her, charging. She slides aside when the coherent beam fires and follows her rolling path. Sword ready, Ryoko reappears next to M.Nerti, who swings her scythe to block the strike.)**

**(Ryoko's eyes quickly see the damage done: the cracked device in M.Nerti's chest leaking a flame of black, the holes on her sides and legs sealing themselves with wires of metal, and those wires extending throughout her core from that black device. M.Nerti's eyes flicker from the burning crimson to their original steel grey. She rests a hand over the torn opening in her chest, which is not healing itself.)**

**(Again, the wooden cylinders of Ayeka appear around M.Nerti, forcing a frustrated scowl from the machine. She punches with her free hand at Ryoko, spurring the pirate to float out of range. However, once contact is lost between the sword and scythe, M.Nerti thrusts her scythe pole through the glass ceiling of Zed's office. As she falls, she sights Tenchi and adjusts to fall toward him, scythe blade leading.)**

**(The prince rolls to the side and summons his blue sword blade while Ayeka slides back away from the falling glass. M.Nerti lands and rises quickly, her gaze analyzing her situation. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka face her: Tenchi and Ryoko holding their swords and Ayeka surrounded by her mini-guardians.)**

**(A convulsion rushes through M.Nerti, causing the fields around the six prisoners to flicker and fade mildly before restoring. She raises a hand to her chest, her faux face seeming to experience pain as she steps away from her opponents. Washu closely watches, paying sharp attention to the damaged device in M.Nerti's torso.)**

**(Tenchi approaches cautiously, and M.Nerti grins weakly at his approach.)**

**M.Nerti:** Close to victory, Masaki Tenchi?

**(Tenchi shakes his head.)**

**Tenchi:** We just want our friends free and safe. You can end this by just letting them go.

**(She scoffs and shakes her head, her eyes glancing to his feet when he becomes the closest to her. Ryoko's eyes widen, noting the crimson and black aura appearing on the robot's finger. Similarly, Ayeka gasps, feeling a tug within her chest as she glances also to M.Nerti's free hand.)**

**M.Nerti:** Very well, now that I have _you_!!

**(Her hand rises, the black aura consuming her forearm. Ryoko and Ayeka both call out to their beloved as they rush toward him.)**

**Ryoko & Ayeka:** _Tenchi_!!

**(A sphere of darkness widens from M.Nerti's arm, enveloping herself and Tenchi while Ryoko and Ayeka enters its influence. Then, the sphere vaporizes into nothingness, and the fields around the others dissipate. The torment of Sasami ends, leaving her to cough and hold herself. Washu and L circle around her while Ryo-Ohki lowers her field and reverts to her cabbit form. Mihoshi and the small creature remain with Sasami while Zed turns to the door of his office, seeing Kiyone and J ease their injured bodies toward him.)**

**(As Washu and L tend to Sasami, Zed glances to the place where M.Nerti vanished, as does Kiyone and J. Elsewhere, in a black arena illuminated by a sole white light above, M.Nerti rolls aside, dodging the swords of Tenchi and Ryoko. The two turn back to face the machine while Ayeka joins their side to face their enemy. M.Nerti's wounds heal as her flickering gaze settles on them again.)**

**M.Nerti:** This dimensional nexus should prevent outside interference.

**(She then slightly moves her scythe arm but seems restrained as she struggles against an unseen force. Then, Pii's voice echos from behind the robot.)**

**Pii:** Hello, _daughter_. Did you miss "_daddy_"?

**(Around M.Nerti, a shimmer of light appears and fades to reveal Pii's hands gripping M.Nerti's arms, restraining them. She glances back at him, her face enraged while the other three blink in surprise at his return.)**

**(M.Nerti wrestles against his grip while Tenchi and Ryoko rush at her with their swords ready. Soon, M.Nerti wrenches Pii away and clashes her scythe against the swords of light. Extending his right hand, a small barrel extends from the gauntlet over his hand while a control grip rotates into his hand. On his back, the pack outstretches two metal wings.)**

**(As Pii flies up into the air, Tenchi slides back and summons an orb of bluish Jurai energy to his hand. Ryoko darts to the side as he releases this pulse, but M.Nerti's scythe blade knocks the blast away, leaving her open. Then, Pii presses the trigger on his hand grip, emitting a coherent beam of light down at M.Nerti from the barrel over his wrist. The beam melts and punches through her chassis while Ryoko throws her sword at the open wound in her chest.)**

**(M.Nerti swings her scythe to deflect the Ryoan sword away and up toward Pii. He turns his path away from the coming blade and succeeds in avoiding it, but then he notes the scythe's charged tip pointed at him. He sweeps his laser weapon's beam, cutting through her waist while she returns fire, the beam hitting his headgear.)**

**(The cap and visor fly from his face as he falls to the ground, unconscious. Then, Ayeka's mini-guardians appear around M.Nerti and ignite their field. M.Nerti's torso writhes, her hand dropping her scythe to tear at the device within her. Around the crack where the dark flame plumes, blue and red arcs of light spark and consume the device as Tenchi and Ryoko approach her, swords ready.)**

**(M.Nerti arches her back, screaming in dissonant, metallic tones as the black core within her rises from her chest. The metal tendrils extending from the core extricate themselves from the rest of her torso as they raise the black device. M.Nerti's eyes fade back to the steel grey as the dark core removes itself from her body.)**

**(Three prongs extend from the device and quickly charge an orb of darkness that flies into Ryoko's chest, knocking her away. Tenchi raises his sword to swipe when the core leaps at him, wrapping its tendrils around him and tightly binding him. Ayeka's cylinders vanish as she screams in horror and rushes toward him.)**

**Ayeka:** _Tenchi_!!

**(The dark core presses close to Tenchi, those three sharp prongs edging toward Tenchi's face. In the surface of the device, he can see the white outline of a face glaring back at him, teeth bared in hate. Struggling, Tenchi angles the Tenchiken's blue blade closer to the black device, just touching the plume of black fire. The two powers react with brilliant sparks of blue and red as the face painfully scrambles.)**

**(However, the bindings also loose around Tenchi's arm, allowing him to swing the blade through the black core. The sword burns through the blackness within it, vaporizing the dark power. Then, the nexus around around them fades, depositing the group back within Zed's office surrounded by their friends and colleagues.)**

**(Ayeka stops and looks around the environment, confused, while Ryoko pushes herself to a sitting posture with a similar confusion. Tenchi's bindings finally loose themselves as he pulls himself free and hears a soft speech nearby.)**

**(He glances to M.Nerti's torn torso and notices her lips slightly moving around her otherwise motionless body, her voice fading with the following words.)**

**M.Nerti:** Mother... Father... I am sorry... Mother... Father... I am sorry... Moth...

**(Her voice trails off as the remaining power drains from her vocal systems, leaving her lifeless.)**

Scene 5 – Epilogue 

**(In the infirmary of MiB HQ, Sasami lays in a bed comfortably with Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, J, and L gathered around her. Ryo-Ohki sits next to Sasami on the bed. Sasami's eyes open and pan over the people around her before she smiles warmly. Tenchi's voice carries over the scene.)**

**Tenchi:** With Mecha-Nerti defeated, Sasami recovered quickly from her ordeal without any trouble.

**(Ayeka's tender smile and sisterly affection shines back to her sibling as she takes Sasami's hand in hers. Tenchi and Ryoko both reflect a similar affection as they smile back to the youngest of their number. Kiyone rests her hand on Sasami's shoulder with a confident nod. Ryo-Ohki meows happily while Mihoshi cheers. J pats L's back proudly while L sweats a bit with a wry smile at J's hard pats.)**

**Tenchi:** Everyone was relieved to see her doing so well. While most of us aren't actually family, Sasami is like a little sister to us all, and losing her... I don't want to think about it.

**(At the door, Mitsuki glances in with a distant smile.)**

**Tenchi:** Mitsuki survived her battle with Mecha-Nerti by ditching the armor before she got too close. She's doing well and is planning to resume her position as liaison officer between the Galaxy Police and Men in Black. Even though she did act irrationally initially, her help with Mecha-Nerti convinced Zed to forgive her behavior, provided she gets some counseling.

**(Nearby in another bed, Pii lays motionless and unconscious.)**

**Tenchi:** However, the boy who helped us through this, Will Pii, is still unconscious. He took a pretty nasty hit from Mecha-Nerti's scythe in the battle and hasn't recovered yet. I'd like to talk with him, but I don't think that's going to happen soon.

**(Washu smiles at Sasami and then slips out of the room. Later in Washu's lab, the torn remains of M.Nerti are connected to several wires and probes while Washu types on a nearby keyboard. On her screens, the date "6 July 1995" flashes with the name "Shi Oniko" shortly afterward.)**

**Tenchi:** Washu analyzed Mecha-Nerti's memory system but can only find records from 6 July 1995 and before. Even then, only the name "Shi Oniko" comes up for that last day. As for the rest of her, most of her body was torn up badly by the core that attacked me. Not much was left of her to really look at.

**(Aboard Yagami, Kiyone watches a screen before her scroll text next to an image of a young man, his ears pointed and yellow eyes feline much like Ryoko's. His green hair is cut short and spiked as well.)**

**Tenchi:** Kiyone ran that name through Yagami's database and found that Oniko is a class B criminal from Ryua, the same planet as Ryoko and Washu. However, he hasn't been seen in years so we aren't completely sure about his connection to what happened here.

**(In Zed's damaged office, Ayeka and a fully recovered Sasami stand before Zed. Around them, agents work on repairs from the combat before. Ayeka and Sasami both bow nobly before Zed.)**

**Tenchi:** As soon as Sasami was well enough, she and Ayeka negotiated with Holy Council of Jurai to send some aid to repairs of MiB headquarters as thanks for saving both their lives.

**(Zed stands and bows in reciprocation.)**

**Tenchi:** In return, Zed contacted some of his allies in the Galaxy Police to acquit Ryoko of all old crimes! Seems he seriously helped some of the ranking GP officers when he was younger, and they owed him some favors. Also, Ryoko's help against Kain and Kagato helped sway them. Ryoko was, needless to say, ecstatic to hear this!

**(R gazes dumbly out a window as the Juraian ship within which he is leaves Earth behind.)**

**Tenchi:** Also, R was sent to Jurai as a representative from Earth to cement an alliance with them. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic from what I hear.

**(In the infirmary, the entry doors slide apart, allowing L to enter.)**

**Tenchi:** We've returned home now, but I still wonder about Will Pii and his connection to Mecha-Nerti and Nerti Ro.

**(She walks through the infirmary toward the bed where Pii had lain, but her brows raise when she finds that bed empty. She rushes to it and searches the nearby area, finding no sign of him.)**

**Tenchi:** What happened to them at the Science Academy? Why did Mecha-Nerti come after us? Who's Shi Oniko? What's their connection to the NVO energy and Kain?

**(She turns back to the door and rushes out while behind her, Pii de-cloaks, his brown eyes set determinedly at the door.)**

**Tenchi:** But, the question that bothers me most is this. Did we end this, or just start it?


End file.
